La mort d'or
by yotma
Summary: D'étranges évènements et des disparitions inquiétantes se produisent dans le Pacifique touchant le monde marin et le Japon. Dirk va de nouveau devoir se battre contre un être dégénéré et un peuple haineux afin de sauver sa famille d'une mort certaine.
1. L'île

La Mort d'Or

Chapitre 1 : l'île

Mardi 14 mars 1542

L'océan Pacifique n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Une douce brise poussait le galion espagnol qui voguait pesamment sur les flots calmes. Le navire lourdement chargé de l'or des Incas, naviguait lentement vers le Sud du nouveau monde afin de rejoindre le détroit de Magellan et de là, l'Espagne pour apporter ces trésors au roi Charles Quint. Le capitaine Jùan Sebastian Hernández était un homme fort et assez trapu, son visage était buriné par les années qu'il avait passé sur les océans. Il avait le pied ferme et orgueilleux alors qu'il arpentait fièrement le pont en solide chêne de Castille. La Santa Luz n'était pas un gros vaisseau, il était à peine plus grand que la Señora de la Conception, mais il naviguait bien et vite. Enfin, la plus part du temps. En effet, les cales du navire regorgeaient d'or, d'argent et de pierres précieuses arrachés au peuple Inca. Et puis une histoire circulait dans les auberges et les tavernes, depuis quelques temps, les galions disparaissaient et il n'y avait aucune trace de naufrage ni aucun corps dérivant. La peur avait saisi tous les équipages et tous tremblaient à l'idée de traverser l'océan. L'équipage de la Santa Luz était encore plus effrayé, car le navire était lent, trop lent. En cas d'attaque, ils n'auraient aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Le capitaine regardait les marins manœuvrer les lourdes voiles blanches afin de forcer le navire à aller plus vite dans un vain espoir de rallier plus rapidement l'océan Atlantique afin de rejoindre l'Espagne et de là sa tendre fiancée Luciana qui l'attendait à Cadix. Soudain, un cri résonna dans l'air chaud et calme de cette fin de matinée :

_-_Voile ! Capitaine ! Voile à tribord !

_-_Comment ? Que fait un navire aussi loin au Sud ? Est-ce un galion espagnol ?

_-_Non capitaine. Je… je n'ai jamais vu un tel navire.

Fronçant ses épais sourcils, le capitaine se plaça face à la voile étrangère et déplia sa longue vue afin de voir s'il était capable de reconnaître la forme de la coque ou de la voile, mais même avec la lunette, le vaisseau était trop loin. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir à cette distance, c'est que le navire était bien plus grand que lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre que l'étranger s'approche. Il était de plus en plus nerveux et regrettait d'avoir accepté d'avoir pris cette cargaison. Ils étaient vraiment trop lourds et ne pouvaient pas distancer le moindre ennemi. Ils n'arriveraient même pas à doubler un escargot. Il reprit sa marche sur le pont et de temps à autre regardait par la lunette, pour savoir s'il pourrait reconnaître le navire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il regarda de nouveau et crut reconnaître les formes des voiles. Où déjà ? Mais bien sûr c'était une jonque Chinoise. Mais que faisait une jonque aussi loin de son pays ? Et puis d'habitude les navires chinois ont des voiles blanches ou colorées, mais jamais noires ! Son anxiété devint nervosité puis peur quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas une jonque. Il regarda de nouveau et la peur prit possession de son être alors qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la forme du navire. Il ordonna de déployer toutes les voiles, mais même ainsi, il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de le distancer.

Alors il décida de se préparer à la bataille, car il sentait au plus profond de ses tripes que ce navire étranger n'était pas là pour boire une tasse de chocolat chaud. Les hommes d'équipage avaient peur, ils étaient même terrorisés, ils tremblaient à l'idée que ce soit ceux qui étaient responsables de la disparition des différents galions. Ils devinrent tous blêmes en voyant le navire étranger se rapprocher. Il était tellement près d'eux que tous purent voir les couleurs qui flottaient sur le plus haut mât. Maintenant que le navire étranger était très proche, il pouvait voir que ce n'était pas une jonque malgré ce que les voiles lui avait fait penser quelques temps avant. La coque était d'une étrange couleur rougeâtre, d'une essence qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Sa coque était élancée tout en finesse et le navire avait l'air de voler sur l'eau calme de l'océan. Il trembla de peur quand il vit un drapeau qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais que tous les marins connaissaient et craignaient. Un drapeau rouge sang preuve qu'il n'y aurait aucune pitié venant des pirates. Tous les marins de la Santa Luz sursautèrent quand le capitaine Jùan Sebastian Hernández hurla :

-Branle bas de combat !

Dès qu'ils entendirent cet ordre, tout l'équipage fonça se positionner afin de combattre l'ennemi qui venait vers eux. La peur se lisait dans leurs yeux à tous, mais ils préféraient mourir en combattant que se faire massacrer sans s'être défendus. La peur donnait des ailes à l'équipage, le capitaine ne les avait jamais vus courir aussi vite. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous étaient à leur place et prêts au combat. Cependant, ces quelques minutes avaient permis au bateau ennemi de s'approcher encore plus de la Santa Luz. Il n'était plus qu'à un mille du galion. Le capitaine commençait vraiment a être affolé, car ce navire ennemi était vraiment plus rapide que le sien, il devait au moins faire du huit nœuds alors que lui se trainait péniblement à deux nœuds. C'était une véritable catastrophe. Il ne pourrait jamais le distancer, leur seule chance de survie, c'était le combat.

Maintenant que son équipage était prêt, le fougueux capitaine hurla :

_-_Ouvrez les sabords !

Dans un même mouvement, les ouvertures du côté droit du galion se soulevèrent et découvrirent les crocs du navire. A peine une minutes plus tard, le capitaine cria :

_-_Sortez les canons !

Deux rangés de huit canons chacun sortirent du flanc du navire montrant la puissance de frappe du galion. Maintenant, les espagnols avaient une chance de vaincre s'ils touchaient au but. Hernández hurla :

_-_Canonniers à vos pièces ! Fuego !

Les canons pointés sur le grand navire crachèrent la mort en boulet et si une partie passa largement au dessus, l'autre toucha le bateau pirate. Rendu à moitié sourd par les explosions, le capitaine n'entendit pas les cris de joie de ses hommes. Voulant détruire cet ennemi, il hurla de nouveau :

_-_Fuego !

Cependant, il n'y eut pas une seule explosion. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il se tourna vers ses hommes pour leur hurler dessus et eut un aperçu de l'enfer. Le sang avait pris la place de l'eau, il n'y avait plus un seul mouvement à part le roulis du galion. Tous ses hommes étaient sur le pont, la gorge tranchée ou le crâne fracassé. Sa terreur ne connut pas de borne quand il vit face à lui un homme à la peau brune, un homme aux yeux d'or, froid comme de la glace, luisant d'une lueur malsaine et sadique. Non, ce n'était pas un homme, c'était le diable en personne. Venu sur terre pour châtier les espagnoles responsables de la destruction des incas. Il le reconnaissait, c'était un inca et il avait une étrange rune non pas une rune, mais la forme d'un visage de vieil homme ou de vieille femme avec un étrange sourire gravé sur le front de l'homme. Le plus étrange était que cette image avait été comme incrustée d'or. Malgré la fascination qu'il avait envers le métal précieux, celui qu'il voyait le remplissait de terreur. Il savait que s'il restait ici, c'était la mort qui viendrait le prendre. La peur qu'il ressentait le clouait sur place, il ressemblait à un oiseau qui observe le serpent s'approcher de lui. Et en effet, le sauvage s'approchait avec un air de ravissement morbide au fond de ses yeux dorés. Alors qu'il voyait l'homme lever le bras qui tenait une espèce de massue en bois dont l'extrémité était une boule en bois dur agrémentée de pics en pierre, Hernández sentit son instinct de survie se réveiller et il fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête, il fonça sur l'homme et le bouscula. Entraîné par son élan, il prit de la vitesse, attrapa le bastingage et sauta par-dessus bord. Alors que la surface miroitante de l'océan s'approchait à grande vitesse, il entendit un cri :

_-Tin Talzaho'ob tile ca cimzao'ob wa peck _(1)

Hernández soupira mentalement de soulagement en percutant la surface de l'eau et en coulant. Il était lourdement chargé avec sa cuirasse et sa cote de mailles. Le plus calmement possible malgré sa panique, il retira son armure et se sentit plus léger. Il remonta à la surface et vit que le courant l'avait très éloigné de son navire et l'avait dirigé vers l'Est et donc vers la terre. Alors il se mit à nager, s'il avait regardé en arrière, il aurait vu l'indien le regarder avec haine ainsi qu'un soupçon de cruauté. Hernández nagea frénétiquement vers la rive ne se rendant pas compte qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus l'Amérique Centrale pour se diriger vers le grand large. Plus il nageait, plus la fatigue s'installait et moins il avait le courage de continuer. En plus de cela, il sentait son corps se déshydrater à cause de l'attraction de l'eau par l'eau. Alors qu'il allait abandonner et se laisser couler, une vague plus grande que les autres le poussa rapidement vers l'Est et il s'écrasa sur une plage de sable fin. L'espagnol resta endormi une bonne partie de la journée et ce ne fut qu'au moment où il sentit un violent pincement au niveau de sa main. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'est comme s'il y avait une croute dure sur ses paupières. Il secoua la tête, se releva et sentit de nouveau un pincement, mais cette fois-ci au niveau de ses orteils. Énervé, il frotta ses paupières et retira la gangue de sel qui engluait ses yeux et put voir la raison de ses pincements. Un crabe. Il y avait un crabe qui tentait de le mettre à son menu. Hernández sortit la dague qu'il portait à son ceinturon et poignarda le crabe. Au moins, il aurait quelque chose à manger sur cette terre. Il se releva et poussa un cri de douleur, le forçant à se rassoir. Il regarda l'origine de sa douleur et vit avec horreur que son pied était en sang et qu'il lui manquait trois doigts dévorés par les crabes. Il comprit en voyant des rochers affleurer l'eau qu'il avait dû heurter le récif et les crabes avaient fait le reste.

Son corps et surtout ses nerfs encore endoloris par la température glaciale de l'eau, ne transmettaient pas à son cerveau les messages de douleur dû à cette blessure. Cependant, Hernández savait que cela n'allait pas durer et que s'il ne se soignait pas rapidement, il risquait la gangrène et de là, la mort la plus atroce qui soit. Comment faire ? Mais bien sûr. Il regarda son ceinturon et en plus du fourreau de sa dague, il lui restait sa rapière ainsi que son fourreau. Il prit son arme et l'utilisa pour se lever et se mouvoir. Il regarda à droite et vit une plage infinie, il regarda à gauche et vit une falaise et un trou qui montrait une caverne. Il aurait un endroit pour se protéger des animaux sauvages et des éléments. Il se mit en route vers la grotte en s'aidant de sa rapière et en boitant lourdement. Le soleil tapait fort, l'air était lourd comme s'il allait y avoir un orage. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, mais il lutta encore. Il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre la terre ferme pour mourir si près du but. Il mit près d'une heure avant d'arriver à bon port et faillit pleurer de joie quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une rivière. Il changea de direction et boitilla vers le torrent. Quand il vit l'eau vive, il se laissa tomber sur la berge et trempa son pied meurtri dans l'eau. Il frémit de douleur en sentant l'eau passer sur les plaies, mais le courant et certains petits poissons ne se nourrissant que de chair putréfiée nettoyèrent la plaie. Hernández retira son pourpoint, déchira les manches et fit avec des pansements rudimentaires qui protègeraient ses plaies. Maintenant que c'était fait, il se reposa sur le sol dur de la grotte et soupira de soulagement. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit que la pluie tombait drue. Il y avait bien un orage comme le prouva l'éclair suivit du tonnerre qui brisa le silence. La fatigue était telle qu'Hernández s'endormit comme une souche.

La pluie tomba toute la journée et toute la nuit. Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis presque quatre heures, Hernández se réveilla en pleurant. Il sentait la douleur dans son pied le harceler constamment. La souffrance était atroce. Il ne pensait qu'à ça et sentait la fièvre dû à la lutte contre l'infection grandir en lui. Il avait chaud, puis était gelé. Les yeux rendus flous par la fièvre, il regarda autour de lui et vit avec soulagement des débris de bois flottants dans un coin de la grotte. Tremblant, il rampa vers le tas de bois, sortit d'une bourse qu'il avait toujours à sa ceinture, un briquet à silex. Il le fit fonctionner deux fois, puis réussit à allumer un feu. La chaleur tirée du feu réchauffa son corps gelé. Il avait froid mais surtout, il avait mal. Son pied le faisait horriblement souffrir et dans sa souffrance, il décida de faire quelque chose. Il prit sa dague, la mit dans le feu et laissa la lame chauffer. Ensuite, tremblant de tous ses membres, il retira son pansement et poussa un hurlement de douleur quand la chair collée au tissu s'arracha de son pied et laissa du pus sortir de sa plaie. Il avait tellement mal qu'il voulait faire disparaître cette souffrance n'importe comment. Alors quand la lame de sa dague fut rendue blanc par les flammes, il la prit et poussa un cri strident en la posant sur ses chairs meurtries, cautérisant efficacement et très douloureusement sa blessure. La souffrance fut telle qu'il s'évanouit. Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, la douleur était encore là, mais c'était une douleur plus sourde, moins vive et moins prenante. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit que le soleil s'était levé et son feu brûlait encore. Grâce à cette luminosité, il put voir qu'il n'y avait plus de sang qui coulait de sa plaie, l'infection avait été détruite par la chaleur. Il déchira son autre manche et s'en fit un nouveau bandage afin de protéger son pied des éléments extérieurs. Il savait maintenant qu'il allait survivre. Il se battrait pour cela. Laissant sa dague dans la grotte, il s'aida de nouveau de sa rapière pour se relever et avança vers la forêt afin de trouver des fruits et des proies afin de trouver de la nourriture.

Il avait survécu deux ans, mais il voulait retrouver son Espagne natale afin de pouvoir retrouver sa tendre fiancée. Il avait conçu un radeau qui lui permettrait de quitter cette île. Il se sentait surveillé, il avait peur et voulait survivre. Il avait suffisamment navigué sur les mers du monde pour savoir qu'il avait peu de chance d'arriver en vie sur l'océan. Durant ces deux années, il avait écrit un journal de bord sur un livre en peau de cervidé. Il avait suivi avec fidélité les jours et les nuits passant. Grâce à son expérience de la vie, il savait comment se repérer dans le temps, il savait donc qu'il était arrivé sur l'île dans la journée entre le 14 et le 15 mars. A partir de cela, il avait pu faire un journal quotidien de sa vie sur cette île déserte. Cependant, alors qu'il avait réussi à concevoir une embarcation à voile et à rame qui pourrait le transporter, il vit au loin la forme d'un galion. Fou de joie, il décida de partir plus tôt. Il prit ses affaires et poussa son embarcation dans l'eau et prit la direction où se trouvait le Galion. Il avait de la chance, car les courants et le vent l'emmenaient rapidement vers sa destination. Seulement, il devait faire vite, car la nuit tombait vite dans ces latitudes proches de l'équateur. Il n'avait que peu de temps. Et en effet, quelque quinze minutes plus tard, la visibilité était quasi nulle, mais grâce à la lune montante, il put suivre le Galion qui l'amenait loin vers le Sud puis vers l'Ouest. Quand il arriva à rattraper le Galion, il avait viré vers le Nord, puis vers l'Est pour se diriger vers une île avec une montagne, une longue falaise qui faisait presque le tour de l'île et une ouverture dans la roche. Le galion pénétra dans la grotte, vite suivit par Hernández. Là, il découvrit le navire qui les avait attaqués, entièrement rénové et un chemin qui se prolongeait dans les profondeurs de la roche. L'espagnol se laissa glisser dans l'eau et le plus silencieusement possible, rejoignit le chemin afin de savoir ce qu'il en était. Il sortit discrètement de l'eau après avoir regardé autour de lui, puis suivit le chemin.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche précautionneuse, il découvrit une immense pièce. Sur les murs étaient peint des fresques qui représentaient des hommes et des animaux. Toujours la même sorte d'animaux, des félins. Ils ressemblaient tous aux félins qui étaient représentés dans les temples incas ou aztèques, un jaguar. Après avoir bien regardé les murs, il se tourna vers le fond de la pièce et vit un véritable trésor. Il voyait des montagnes d'or, de pierreries et de bijoux tous dans les métaux les plus précieux. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne vit personne. Il était véritablement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait et surtout l'idole en or qui se trouvait en haut d'un autel en pierre qui rappelait les pyramides dans villages incas. Son attention était totalement fixée sur l'idole et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la prendre. Ainsi il pourrait la vendre ou la fondre et devenir riche. Avec un sourire cupide, il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Il se faufila silencieusement dans l'immense salle, grimpa au sommet de l'autel et prit la statuette qu'il mit sous sa chemise. Regardant de nouveau en cas de danger, il découvrit au fond de la salle, à l'opposé du chemin qu'il avait pris, l'homme qui avait tenté de le tuer. L'indien le regarda avec une haine incroyable. Mais son regard s'assombrit encore plus quand il vit qu'il n'y avait plus l'idole de leur déesse Mama Quilla, la déesse Lune. Sortant sa massue à pointe, il hurla :

_-Cel ! Hun peck-mecnehn yanhal xik ca ku kultah ! Cimzaho'ob tile ! Caix tin talzaho'ob hiz pol caix hiz puczical ! _(2)

L'espagnol fit demi-tour et se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour rejoindre la mer et la sécurité. Dès qu'il arriva devant l'eau, il plongea, puis monta sur son embarcation. Il prit les rames et pagaya comme un fou pour quitter la grotte, un peu avant de disparaître, il se tourna vers l'intérieur et vit l'homme qui le regardait avec haine, à ses côtés se trouvait un énorme félin noir qui grondait et crachait vers l'espagnol. Heureusement, son embarcation était plus légère que celle des autres et il put les distancer rapidement. En tentant de s'éloigner, il reconnut au loin l'île qui l'avait protégé et qui était liée à la première par une bande de sable. Il sortit la voile et fonça vers son île. Il fit rapidement le tour, puis découvrit une grotte à moitié sous l'eau. Quand il fuit proche, il démâta, plongea et amena son embarcation dans les profondeurs de la grotte. Il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps avant que les autres arrivent pour le tuer. Il prit son carnet de bord et écrivit :

_-_Nous sommes le 20 mai de l'an de grâce 1544, j'ai découvert un trésor merveilleux ! S'il n'est pas bougé par les sauvages aux yeux d'or, il se trouve sous la falaise de l'île du Sud reliée à l'île du Nord par un isthme de sable. J'ai pu leur prendre une statuette en or que je vais mettre dans le bambou qui contiendra une carte des deux îles et ce journal de bord. Je n'ai plus le temps à présent. Que notre Seigneur me protège de ces sauvages !

Après avoir écrit cette dernière ligne, il enroula son livre et la carte autour de l'idole, les entoura avec une peau huilée, puis les inséra dans un tube en bambou qu'il scella avec de la cire qu'il avait gardé dans sa bourse. Il regarda une dernière fois la grotte qui lui venait de lui sauver la vie, monta sur son bateau et pagayant comme un fou, il quitta les rives de la terre pour les périls de la haute mer. Ensuite, il remit le mat, largua la seule voile de son embarcation et chercha le vent puis en quelques secondes la voile se gonfla et l'embarcation fit un bond en avant. Prit d'une subite impulsion, il accrocha le bambou à un autre bambou vide avec une corde et la jeta à l'eau. Il vit les courants emmener le bout de bois vers la haute mer et décida de le suivre. Il se battit contre un océan qui ne voulait pas que l'espagnol survive, contre des vents qui tentaient de le ramener vers l'île et des courants puissants qui le menaient vers le large. De ce fait, son embarcation était malmenée par tous ces éléments. Après presque deux semaines de voyage, Hernández devint blême quand il vit venir rapidement vers lui un galion qu'il reconnaîtrait entre tous, la Santa Luz. Il tenta de faire accélérer son embarcation, mais un boulet bien visé brisa ses rêves de survie. Hernández regarda avec horreur le trou béant qu'avait fait le boulet en traversant son ventre et son embarcation qui commençait déjà à couler. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut le requin qui se jetait sur lui pour le dévorer encore vivant. Avant de rendre l'âme, il jeta un coup d'œil et vit le bambou s'éloigner de lui. Sa dernière pensée fut que son journal soit trouvé par quelqu'un d'autre que le monstre qui l'avait tué.

A suivre

(1) _Amenez le moi. Tuez ce chien_

(2) _Alerte ! Un fils de chien a volé notre sainte idole ! Tuez-le ! Et amenez-moi sa tête et son cœur !_


	2. Pique nique mortel

Pique-nique mortel, chapitre 2

Samedi 6 décembre 1941 19h30, île Manana à un kilomètre de l'île d'Oahu.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà deux heures, mais grâce à la pleine lune éblouissante, on y voyait comme en plein jour. Alors que normalement personne n'habitait sur cet îlot rocheux, on pouvait voir un côtre aurique qui se balançait doucement selon les envies de l'océan. Le voilier avait déposé depuis longtemps ses propriétaires sur la plage de l'île, et malgré l'obscurité croissante, ces derniers s'amusaient bien. La famille Fleetwood avait passé une merveilleuse journée sur cette île désertée par les hommes et habitée par les lapins. Il y en avait tellement, que le père de famille, Adam Fleetwood avait décidé de préparer lui-même le repas en capturant et en tuant des lapins. Il en ramena trois gros, puis laissa à son épouse Beverley le soin de les préparer et de les cuire. Pendant que le repas cuisait sur un feu qu'Adam avait préparé et tandis que la petite dernière Lucie restait près de leur mère, les deux aînés de la famille, Gabriel huit ans et sa sœur jumelle Faith, allèrent dans leur cachette secrète. C'était une fissure dans la falaise donnant sur un couloir qui dévoilait au bout de quelques mètres une grotte très vaste. Sur la paroi qui donnait vers la mer se trouvait une ouverture par laquelle on pouvait voir l'océan où dansait paisiblement le Mary-Ann, et la plage mais cette anfractuosité était invisible grâce à une corniche qui en ombrageait l'ouverture. En attendant l'appel de leurs parents, les deux enfants s'amusaient comme des fous aux pirates avec l'aide non négligeable d'une lampe de poche afin de ne pas se cogner contre les parois abruptes.

Malgré le bruit du ressac et les cris des mouettes, les jumeaux entendirent parfaitement le crépitement des fusils mitrailleurs et les cris d'agonie de leur père ainsi que celui plus aigu de leur petite sœur. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'ouverture et grâce à la clarté de la pleine lune, ils découvrirent l'horreur. Le sable blanc était devenu rouge du sang du patriarche ainsi que celui de leur cadette et sur la plage, ils virent leur mère s'enfuir vers l'intérieur des terres, mais deux hommes en uniforme se jetèrent sur elle, ils lui arrachèrent les vêtements et la violèrent avec une brutalité animal. Beverley poussait des hurlements de terreur et de douleur en se débattant pour se libérer de l'emprise des deux hommes. Quand l'un avait terminé, le deuxième prenait la place et ainsi de suite. Ils la prirent de force jusqu'à ce que ses cris déchirants ne soient plus que des gémissements plaintifs, ensuite quand ils furent rassasiés, ils se rhabillèrent, puis l'un des hommes sortit une arme de sa ceinture et tira une balle dans la tête de leur victime en riant.

Dans la grotte, les deux enfants étaient tétanisés, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils n'arrivaient pas à accepter que leur famille était là, morte sur le sable rouge de l'île de Manana. La douleur s'insinua dans tous les rouages de leurs esprits, dans le moindre endroit de leurs intellects, les changeant profondément, irrémédiablement, définitivement. Les larmes salées qui coulaient le long de leurs joues blêmes se teintèrent peu à peu de rouge, jusqu'à ce que ce soit du sang qui s'écoule de leurs yeux. L'innocence qui brillait il y a peu dans leur regard d'enfant disparut pour laisser la place à de la colère, de la haine et de la folie. Ils avaient mal, tellement mal qu'ils voulaient que d'autres ressentent la même souffrance, ils voulaient que ceux qui les avaient détruits soient détruits aussi.

Gabriel et Faith serrèrent les poings, sifflèrent sous la rage qu'ils ressentaient. Ils se moquaient de ce qu'ils pourraient leur arriver, mais ils voulaient se venger, ils voulaient du sang, ils voulaient que le sang de ces monstres coule aussi, ils voulaient que ces sales soldats, que ses salopards qui avaient osés tuer leur famille payent pour ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, ils virent les soldats japonais rejoindre le Mary-Ann. Les deux hommes montèrent dans le canot qui avait permis aux Fleetwood de rejoindre l'île, puis allèrent vers le voilier afin de monter à bord. En voyant cela, les deux enfants quittèrent la sécurité de la grotte et armés de leur simple inconscience et de leur haine, ils rejoignirent la plage. Ils restèrent quelques minutes devant les cadavres de leur famille. Leur père, l'homme de leur vie qui les avait tant aimés et qui leur avait appris la voile, la navigation, le courage et l'honneur, cet homme était allongé sur le dos, ses yeux bleus écarquillés par la surprise et voilés par la mort, son corps constellé d'impacts de balles. Près de lui se trouvait la petite Lucie. Leur petite sœur de deux ans était sur le ventre, prouvant que l'enfant avait tenté de s'enfuir, mais les balles l'avait fauché dans sa maigre tentative, sa vie avait été brisée en quelques secondes. Faith regardait sans mot dire la petite robe rose ensanglantée être délicatement soulevée par une douce brise marine. Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, toute la souffrance qu'ils éprouvaient avait disparu, ils ne ressentaient plus rien même quand ils virent leur mère. Elle était un peu à l'écart, recroquevillée en position fœtal, une jambe légèrement décalée par rapport à l'autre. Sur son corps dénudé, du sang coagulé se mêlait à du sang frais venant de sa blessure à la tête, enfin, du sang et du sperme maculait ses cuisses couvertes d'ecchymoses. Et non loin de ce massacre, le feu brûlait toujours, rôtissant les lapins que plus personne ne toucherait, dernière preuve d'un piquenique en famille.

Laissant cette vision de mort, les deux enfants se tournèrent vers le bras de mer entre l'île et la plage de Kaupo, puis virent l'engin qui avait permis aux assaillants de venir sur l'île, un sous-marin de poche. Gabriel et Faith regardèrent fixement l'engin, puis tous les deux, allèrent vers le feu qui continuait à brûler, puis ils prirent des bûches enflammées et nonobstant la chaleur et les flammes, ils nagèrent vers le sous-marin en gardant un bras en l'air afin de ne pas éteindre les flammes qui continuaient à dévorer le bois. Ils grimpèrent avec un calme mortel sur le kiosque, puis jetèrent les morceaux de bois en feu à l'intérieur avant de pénétrer dans l'eau et d'aller vers le Mary-Ann. Ils montèrent silencieusement sur le pont en teck, puis découvrirent des gaffes aux crochets acérés. Tous les deux prirent les outils de marin et pénétrèrent dans le voilier. Silencieux comme des fauves en chasse, ils marchèrent vers le bruit que faisaient les ennemis. Ils regardèrent dans la cabine de leurs parents et découvrirent des soldats japonais qui fouillaient consciencieusement dans les bijoux de leur mère. Les deux enfants ne se concertèrent même pas, mais laissèrent leur haine parler. Ils se jetèrent chacun sur un des hommes et frappèrent avec toute la violence qu'ils avaient en eux. Ils se moquaient du sang qui giclait, des hurlements de douleur des deux hommes, ils tapaient, encore et encore. Quand ils n'eurent plus de force, ils regardèrent les soldats, leurs uniformes bleus étaient poisseux de sang, l'homme battu par Gabriel était mort, la gorge déchiqueté et le torse perforé par les nombreux coups donnés par l'enfant. Quant à la victime de Faith, il n'avait plus de visage, mais une pulpe sanguinolente et quelques bulles rosées quittant difficilement son la masse qui avait été son nez prouvait qu'il était encore vivant. Un chuintement quitta le trou où se trouvait auparavant sa bouche :

-停止! 私は頼む! 停止! (Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez !)

Les deux enfants le regardèrent avec froideur, puis ils l'attrapèrent par les jambes et le tirèrent vers le pont. Arrivés là, ils poussèrent de toutes leurs forces et jetèrent le soldat par-dessus bord puis plongèrent et utilisant la poussée d'archimède, ils le tirèrent sur le sable. Se retournant vers le sous-marin de poche, ils découvrirent qu'il brûlait avec violence, prêt à exploser. Ils regardèrent le soldat, puis ils se décidèrent. Ils l'abandonnèrent sur la plage et retournèrent sur le Mary-Ann. Là, ils tirèrent le mort et le jetèrent par-dessus bord, ensuite, ils allèrent chercher un jerrican d'essence pour le moteur du voilier et retournèrent à terre une lueur sadique et malsaine se lisant dans leurs yeux qui n'avaient plus rien d'enfantin.

Faith regarda l'homme qui perdait du sang, puis avec un doux sourire, elle mit ses mains en coupe, les emplit d'eau de mer et laissa tout tomber sur le visage de l'homme. Le japonais poussa un cri suraigu alors que le sel contenu dans l'eau brûlait les plaies qui se trouvaient sur le visage détruit de l'homme. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et vit le mal. Le mal à l'état pur dans le corps de deux enfants. Il comprit ce qui allait lui arriver quand le garçon lui fit un grand sourire, les yeux écarquillés par la folie, en lui montrant le jerrican. Les jumeaux débouchèrent le bidon, puis aspergèrent le corps du japonais en riant, et c'est en riant qu'ils tracèrent un chemin d'essence qui allait de l'homme jusqu'au feu. Le japonais tenta de fuir en rampant, mais les flammes bleues le rattrapèrent en quelques secondes et son hurlement atroce d'agonie fut noyé par l'explosion du sous-marin de poche. Gabriel et Faith applaudirent joyeusement en regardant l'homme brûler vif. Ils rigolaient toujours alors qu'ils brûlaient les corps de leur famille et s'esclaffaient alors qu'ils rejoignaient une dernière fois le Mary-Ann qui reprit sa route vers Oahu. Personne n'entendit jamais l'explosion, personne ne demanda aux enfants où se trouvaient leurs parents, car le temps de la joie et de la paix était terminé, la guerre venait de commencer et pour tout le monde, les Fleetwood furent les malheureuses victimes de Pearl Harbor.

A suivre


	3. Le crash

Chapitre 3 : Le crash

Jeudi 14 mars 2002 19h18, vol QF 1736 de Quantas Airways,

Le vol commercial à long courrier avait laissé depuis déjà dix heures l'aéroport d'Auckland en Nouvelle-Zélande et fonça tranquillement vers leur prochaine escale, Los Angeles avant d'arriver à bon port à Washington. Le Boeing 747-400ER voyait passer sous ses ailes métalliques un océan calme et serein qui méritait bien le nom de Pacifique… enfin, pour le moment. Dans l'avion, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Les conversations et les rires étaient les maîtres de l'atmosphère. Il n'y avait qu'une centaine de passagers ce qui était peu pour le long courrier. Les hôtesses (même si elles ne sont plus appelées ainsi) faisaient tranquillement leur travail et riaient avec les passagers en leur apportant des boissons, des plateaux repas ou des journaux. Tous se reposaient et étaient ravis de ce voyage. Enfin, tous sauf Delphine Brown.

Elle se trouvait sur le siège 8 A et revenait de vacance à l'hôpital d'Auckland grâce ou plutôt à cause d'une triple fracture du fémur qui était survenue quand un petit plaisantin l'avait légèrement poussée dans les escaliers de l'hôtel le premier jour de ses vacances. De ce fait, elle n'avait pas vu le soleil et ressemblait à un cachet d'aspirine. Mais bon, ses « vacances » étaient terminées et elle avait hâte de commencer son nouveau travail. Elle était en train de maugréer contre le monde en générale et les deux pouffiasses qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer durant les quatre ans qu'elle avait passé à Virginia Tech jusqu'à ce qu'elle soutienne sa thèse sur la « Phylogéographie comparée des espèces hydrothermales de la dorsale du Pacifique oriental » (1), en particulier. Elle avait eu son doctorat et décroché dans la foulée un emploi de Biologiste Marin dans la plus grande agence environnementale des États Unis. Pourtant, elle n'était pas heureuse, car à chaque fois qu'elle passait un examen important, une catastrophe lui tombait dessus. Quand elle avait passé sa maîtrise biologie des populations et des écosystèmes option écosystèmes marins, sa mère était morte d'un cancer de la Plèvre, quatre semestres plus tard, au moment de l'acquisition de son Master en biologie des organismes et écologie, à finalité approfondie, son père était mort du Syndrome de Li-Fraumeni. Il avait d'abord eu un cancer des os puis ensuite avait été littéralement dévoré par un cancer généralisé. Après des recherches génétiques, il s'était avéré que ce cancer était héréditaire. La réponse était tombée trois jours avant qu'elle ne soutienne sa thèse, elle n'était pas la fille de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours cru être son père. Malgré la douleur de cette réalisation, elle avait réussi à avoir son doctorat mais appris une minute après sa prestation que son frère s'était pendu afin de ne pas mourir de la même maladie que son père. Il voulait choisir le moment où il mourrait et ne pas hurler de douleur comme son père quelques jours avant que les médecins le mettent sous coma artificiel pour l'empêcher de souffrir encore plus. L'université avait accepté d'avancer sa remise de diplôme afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper des modalités de l'enterrement.

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau quand tournant la tête, sa souffrance morale disparut en voyant le bel homme qui se trouvait sur le siège une rangée devant elle sur la droite au milieu de la cabine. Ce qu'il était beau. La plus belle création du règne animal, un magnifique homo sapiens sapiens de la race hominidus americanus d'une vingtaine d'année. Face à lui, elle ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. L'ayant vu aller aux toilettes quelques heures auparavant, elle savait qu'il devait mesurer au moins un mètre quatre vingt dix voir même un mètre quatre vingt quinze alors qu'elle atteignait difficilement le mètre soixante avec des talons hauts. Il avait de magnifique cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, les siens étaient marrons et raides comme la justice. Il avait de merveilleux yeux verts opalescents pétillants de malice, les siens étaient d'une affreuse couleur jaune. Il avait une peau caramel et elle oxyde de Titane. Il pesait dans les quatre vingt dix kilos et elle aussi. Au moins, il avait un point commun, même si pour lui c'était des muscles et elle de la graisse de baleine. Dieu que la vie est injuste. Physiquement elle n'avait rien pour elle et c'est pour cela qu'elle en était réduite à baver sur le reflet d'un homme qu'elle n'oserait jamais interpeler même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Enfin, pas vraiment, dans le rêve qu'elle était en train de se faire, il n'était pas habillé et trémoussait son mignon petit fessier musclé sur une musique sud américaine.

Alors qu'elle était en train d'imaginer des tas de choses à faire avec cette merveille sur patte, Sandy Tial l'une des pouffiasses la tira de son fantasme vivant en s'installant près d'elle. Delphine fit comme si la blonde n'existait pas et continua à rêvasser, mais en gardant un œil sur l'autre pouff. Elle la détestait, il faut dire que c'est grâce à elle que Delphine s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital, elle avait fait de sa vie un enfer ? Eh bien le temps de la gentille et naïve Delphine était terminé. Elle allait la traiter comme elle le méritait. Cette pauvre blonde se croyait discrète alors qu'elle faisait des grands signes à ses amis. Delphine en eut assez mais laissa faire. Rapidement, la blonde la secoua et Delphine fit semblant d'être surprise en lui disant :

_-_Oh ! C'est toi ? Je suis désolée. Je ne t'avais pas remarqué.

_-_Mais ça ne risque pas d'être ton cas. On te remarqua d'un coup d'œil avec ton air de baleine échouée, répondit la blonde sans aucune discrétion.

Delphine qui continuait à regarder le reflet du beau mâle ne répondit pas et mais au bout de deux minutes se tourna vers elle et lui demanda alors que certain passagers regardaient Sandy avec désapprobation :

_-_Tu disais quelque chose ? Il faut dire que tu es tellement insignifiante qu'il faut toujours un peu de temps pour se rendre compte que tu existes. Bon le sémaphore ce n'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La blonde sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes et elle s'enfuit rejoindre ses amis. C'était la première fois que Delphine se défendait et ça faisait mal. Elle n'était pas du tout habituée à se faire démolir de la sorte. Delphine eut un léger sourire et murmura pour elle-même :

_-_Un jeu à zéro ! Avantage Delphine.

Si elle avait regardé le reflet à ce moment là, elle aurait vu que la réincarnation d'Apollon souriait à sa répartie. Du coin de l'œil, Delphine vit une fille aux longs cheveux noirs venir vers elle et elle pensa : «ah ! Voilà la cavalerie ! ». Delphine fit un grand sourire à Heather Merry et lui dit alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir :

_-_Fait attention en t'asseyant je ne voudrais pas que tes implants fessiers explosent sous la différence de pression entre ton auguste postérieur et le délicat siège de cet appareil.

Il y eut une explosion de rire alors que personne ne se doutait de la répartie de la jeune femme. Le beau mâle sut que la jeune femme un peu boulotte s'était défendue en attaquant directement la jeune brune. La belle jeune femme qui ne l'était plus trop avec la grimace de rage qu'elle arborait, siffla :

_-_Alors Brown, on se croit supérieur aux autres ?

_-_Hmmm ! Eh bien quand on sort major de sa promotion en licence, maîtrise, Master, Doctorat et qu'on a un contrat avec l'une des plus grandes agences environnementales, alors oui. On est intellectuellement supérieur à deux bimbos pucelles et revanchardes qui n'ont obtenu leur licence qu'avec la scandaleuse indulgence du jury après au bas mot plus de deux tentatives pour chaque année.

La brune regarda Delphine avec stupéfaction. La grosse avait son doctorat alors qu'elle avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour réussir à avoir sa licence. Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de continuer, car les études étaient de plus en plus compliquées. Le pire, c'est qu'elles avaient commencé leurs études en même temps. Stupéfaite elle lui demanda :

_-_Comment as-tu fais pour effectuer huit ans d'études en quatre ans ?

_-_Tu es vraiment une intelligence artificielle. J'ai fait deux universités et j'ai conclu mes études à Virginia Tech ! C'est tout ! La prochaine fois que tu utilises la silicone pour gonfler une partie de ton corps, penses à gonfler ton cerveau, ce serait bien. Et maintenant, retourne auprès de tes amis les protozoaires et laisse les homo-sapiens sapiens vivre tranquillement leur vie d'hominidé.

Heather repartit folle de rage, alors que Delphine avec un léger sourire murmurait :

_-_Deux jeux à zéro, avantage Delphine.

Cependant, son sourire disparut quand elle vit qu'autour de l'avion il y avait des nuages noirs et des éclairs. Ils allaient se taper un maousse orage voir une tempête tropicale ou pire un typhon. Elle calcula la distance qu'il y avait entre les éclairs et le tonnerre et n'aimait pas du tout la seconde qu'il y avait entre les deux. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la tourmente. Elle n'aimait pas cela, car les vents de travers, la foudre et les trous d'air pouvaient briser l'avion aussi simplement qu'une brindille. Elle sursauta violemment quand Sandy revint à la charge et siffla méchamment :

_-_Alors comme cela tu as trouvé du boulot ?

_-_Oui, soupira Delphine.

_-_Et comme quoi ? Lest pour bouée de mouillage ? s'esclaffa la jeune femme.

_-_Tu connais ça ? C'est bien, tu fais preuve d'intelligence, lança Delphine avec un léger sourire.

_-_Tu vois, je ne suis pas idiot !

_-_Je me disais aussi que ça n'allait pas durer. Et puis, ton manque de matière grise sera ta réussite, tu pourras faire carrière comme ballon météo. Avec ta tête gonflée à l'hélium, tu monteras plus vite.

Le beau brun et d'autres passagers autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire devant le sens de répartie de la jeune femme. Sandy devint si rouge que Delphine se tournant vers le hublot lui lança :

_-_Si tu veux pousser, les toilettes sont au fond du couloir.

Les rires devinrent de plus en plus forts pour la plus grande humiliation de la jeune femme. Avant qu'elle ne puisse la claquer comme elle le voulait, une rafale violente déstabilisa l'appareil et la jeune femme fut projetée sur les sièges derrière elle. Le beau brun s'accrocha aux accoudoirs et se plaqua contre son siège afin de ne pas être projeté sur le sol. Dans un instinct incontrôlable, Delphine resserra sa ceinture de sécurité ce qui lui sauva la vie malgré elle. Elle sentait l'avion qui ruait dans tous les sens comme un cheval sauvage dans un rodéo d'enfer. Les passagers hurlaient de terreur et certains priaient pour leur survie. Loin de cette peur, Delphine tourna son visage vers le hublot et vit les ailes être secouées par le vent violent. La pluie tombait violemment sur les vitres. Les réacteurs chauffaient dangereusement quand la foudre tomba sur l'appareil. Alors que normalement l'appareil ne risquait rien de la foudre, une vis placée là où elle n'aurait pas dû être, servit de prise de terre et permit à la foudre de toucher les pièces fragiles du deuxième réacteur gauche et le fit exploser arrachant ainsi l'extrémité de l'aile. Delphine regarda le plus calmement possible le réacteur se désagréger entraînant l'appareil dans une chute mortelle vers l'océan. La jeune femme eut un doux sourire et murmura :

_-_Jeu, set et match. Dan, papa, maman ? Gardez-moi une place au chaud, j'arrive.

Elle s'installa un peu mieux, ferma les yeux et s'endormit avec un grand sourire. Enfin, elle allait retrouver sa famille et être heureuse au paradis avec eux. Personne ne fit attention à elle, jusqu'à ce que le fuselage fragilisé soit arraché par un éclat de réacteur et entraîne dans sa chute la rangée sur laquelle se trouvait Delphine dans un crissement atroce. Les passagers observèrent avec horreur la jeune femme disparaître. Le beau mec regarda avec tristesse la rangée. Il ne la vit jamais percuter la dérive du gouvernail et chuter en tourbillonnant. Delphine qui dormait évita de justesse sa tête d'être explosée contre la dérive et ne vit jamais l'appareil s'écraser sur une île déserte qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres d'une autre île. Toutes les deux étaient reliées par un bras de sable.

Dans un gémissement de douleur, Delphine ouvrit les yeux et découvrit des arbres hauts avec des branches cassées. Elle tenta de se relever et sentit une violente douleur au niveau de son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux et vit la ceinture de sécurité qui lui pressait douloureusement le ventre. Soupirant, elle détacha la ceinture et se leva. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit, il y avait des cris d'oiseaux et d'autres animaux, une douce brise marine se faufilait entre les arbres et lui caressait le visage. Cette brise calmait un peu la lourde chaleur qui régnait à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et ne vit que des arbres. Mais il y avait de la terre, ce n'était donc pas un atoll temporaire qui disparaitrait en quelques secondes au gré de l'océan et des éléments. Elle ne savait pas où elle devait se diriger jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendre le bruit de la mer. Elle décida d'aller sur la plage peut-être y aurait-il de quoi manger et puis, elle pourrait pêcher et donc aurait une chance en plus de survivre. Elle fit un pas et poussa un léger cri de douleur quand un caillou s'enfonça dans son pied nu. Elle s'assit et vit qu'elle avait perdu ses chaussures. Il faut dire qu'elle avait mis des tongs. Elle grimaça de douleur, puis reprit sa marche vers la gauche sans savoir que si elle était allée vers la droite, elle aurait trouvé un chemin de sable qui l'aurait menée sur une autre île avec d'autres survivants.

Tout en marchant, elle faisait attention à l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds afin de ne pas marcher sur un caillou ou pire un serpent. Au bout d'une heure de marche prudente, elle remercia le destin de lui avoir laissé ses vêtements ainsi que ses bijoux enfin, sauf ses boucles d'oreilles à clip qu'elle avait perdu. Elle fit aussi l'inventaire de ce qu'elle portait afin de voir ce dont elle pourrait en faire. Elle portait une jupe blanche avec de longues franges sur un caleçon long noir. Elle avait aussi une chemise blanche avec des rayures noires sur un t-shirt blanc et un châle multicolore autour de la taille afin de donner un peu de couleur dans son noir et blanc. Comme bijoux, elle avait un long collier composé de plaques rondes en argent, une broche qui représentait l'animal marin qu'elle aimait le plus, un requin blanc et une gourmette avec son nom gravé dessus. C'était le cadeau de ses parents quand elle avait été acceptée à l'université de Floride grâce à sa bourse d'étude. Malheureusement, elle avait dû aller dans une autre université quand sa mère était tombée malade, heureusement, grâce au travail de son père, sa mère avait pu aller dans un bon hôpital et elle avait terminé ses études à Virginia Tech. Elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour survivre et elle devait survivre. Si elle n'était pas morte dans le crash, c'est que son heure n'était pas encore arrivée et donc que sa famille ne voulait pas encore la voir auprès d'elle. Alors elle continua à marcher inlassablement. Fatiguée, elle regarda la montre que son père lui avait offerte quand elle avait eu son baccalauréat. Comme elle avait toujours voulu devenir biologiste marin, il avait voulu lui offrir quelque chose qui lui serait vraiment utile et il s'était saigné aux quatre veines pour lui offrir une montre étanche, une Beuchat Abyss Automatique. Elle lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête, mais il était tellement fier. Pour la première fois, une Brown arrivait à faire des études supérieures. Elle allait avoir un véritable travail et ça, il était vraiment fier. Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait le bonheur de la voir soutenir sa thèse et obtenir son doctorat.

C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 10 h du matin. Cela devait faire donc presque deux heures qu'elle marchait ou moins. Elle aurait dû regarder sa montre avant. Ah ! Quelle idiote ! Mais bon, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire et continua à marcher. Elle était en train de se battre avec des buissons récalcitrants, quand ils la laissèrent passer et dévoilèrent leur trésor, une magnifique plage de sable blanc, une eau transparente, un lagon turquoise et une mer bleue foncée. C'était une véritable merveille, un endroit qu'une biologiste et une défenseuse de la mer voyait comme un paradis sur terre. Mais bon, son but premier était de survivre et on ne survivait pas en regardant le ciel, le soleil et la mer. Elle avança encore un peu et sentit avec bonheur le sable couler entre ses doigts de pieds. Cependant, l'heure avançait et au niveau de l'équateur la nuit tombait très rapidement. Elle devait donc trouver un endroit où dormir, de la nourriture et surtout, de l'eau. Si elle savait bien quelque chose, c'est que l'être humain avait plus besoin d'eau que de nourriture. Avec la graisse qu'elle avait, elle pouvait survivre au moins trois semaines sans manger, mais sans eau avec une température avoisinant les 30 degrés et un taux d'humidité frôlant les 90 pour cent, elle aurait énormément de chance si elle survivait trois jours et encore. Elle avait lu que dans ces régions tropicales, elle devrait boire au minimum dix litres d'eau pour ne pas être déshydratée. Bon, elle devait déjà trouver un endroit où dormir et ensuite une rivière pour boire et enfin, de la nourriture pour la manger. Soupirant lourdement, elle décida de suivre la mer et poussa un couinement de douleur en sentant le sable brûlant sous ses pieds. Rapidement, elle courut rejoindre la mer et marcha les pieds dans l'eau salée.

Elle avançait tranquillement quand elle vit au loin une falaise immense aux parois abruptes. Remplie d'espoir au cas où elle découvrirait une grotte, ou au moins un endroit où se reposer, elle courut vers cet amas de pierres et de roches et découvrit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour la course. Soufflant comme un phoque, elle s'arrêta et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Quand elle sentit la douleur à ses poumons disparaître, elle décida de reprendre sa course, mais en marchant, elle aurait moins de chance de tomber dans les pommes. Au bout de... Ô mon dieu ! Trois heures de marche, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle était si fatiguée. Bon, donc au bout de trois heures, elle arriva au pied de la falaise et vit avec bonheur un trou noir à cinq ou six mètres du sol. Delphine poussa un lourd soupir de désespoir, car elle allait devoir grimper et qu'elle grimpait aussi bien qu'elle courait. Bon, elle devait arriver là-haut et plus vite elle y serait, mieux ce serait pour elle. Elle recula un peu et vit avec bonheur qu'il y avait comme un escalier mais tout à fait naturel. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'engagea dans la laborieuse grimpe. Elle s'écorcha les doigts et les pieds, mais elle arriva à bon port et découvrit que la grotte était profonde. Ce qui lui plaisait était qu'il y avait une pente douce qui menait jusqu'à la mer et d'après la marque de l'eau, le reste de la grotte n'était jamais mouillée. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir de lampe, car la grotte était très sombre. Cependant, elle eut une chance incroyable quand elle tomba, au sens propre du terme, sur un bidule dur qui ne ressemblait pas à de la pierre et qui trainait sur le sol.

Jurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle prit le machin et le sortit au soleil afin de voir ce que c'était. Elle fut surprise en voyant une lame dans son fourreau en cuir. Elle retira la lame de sa protection et vit une dague à double tranchant en parfait état. C'est comme si elle venait d'être forgée. L'acier était brillant car parfaitement protégé contre les intempéries. Elle avait maintenant une chance de s'en sortir. Elle pourrait chasser avec ça et aussi couper du bois et faire tout plein de choses. Bon, maintenant qu'elle avait un endroit où dormir, elle devait trouver à manger. Toute contente, elle sortit de sa grotte et descendit doucement, car si elle se cassait quelque chose, elle n'aurait aucune chance de survivre. Maintenant sur le sable, elle se dirigea vers la forêt et coupa des feuilles de grandes fougères afin de se faire un lit. Elle les attacha avec son châle, puis décida de ramasser du bois pour faire du feu. Elle rechercha du bois sec qui brûlerait plus facilement que le bois vert. Elle coupa toutes les branches mortes qu'elle pouvait trouver et en fit un tas qu'elle mit avec les feuilles. Assez fatiguée, elle retourna dans sa grotte et déposa ses trouvailles. Elle s'étira et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. Quand ce fut fait, elle vit un tas plus sombre et quand elle s'approcha, elle découvrit un tas de bois flottants parfaitement sec. Alors là, c'était vraiment le pied.

Elle prit quelques branches de ce bois et l'empila. Ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant, c'était allumer un feu. Elle avait le choix, soit frotter deux morceaux de bois ensemble comme dans le film « Seul au monde » au risque de se retrouver avec des ampoules de la taille d'une montgolfière, soit utiliser un arc pour faire tourner deux morceaux de bois et obtenir par friction un bon feu. Elle se décida très rapidement et choisit de construire un petit arc. Avec sa dague, elle coupa une des franges de sa jupe. Ensuite, elle chercha une tige assez solide et souple et noua la lanière afin de faire un arc. Maintenant que c'était fait, elle prit l'un des morceaux de bois qu'elle coupa dans le sens de la longueur, et fit un petit trou. Après, elle chercha de quoi faire démarrer le feu, de l'amadou, de la mousse séchée, n'importe quoi, quoi ! Et en plus elle avait vraiment soif. Elle eut l'idée du siècle en grattant un morceau de bois et récolta des petites échardes bien sèches qui s'enflammeraient en un rien de temps. Maintenant qu'elle était prête, elle entoura de la lanière de l'arc une tige en bois qu'elle posa dans l'encoche qu'elle avait faite dans l'espèce de planche. Ensuite, elle retira son collier et, la mort dans l'âme, le cassa afin de prendre l'une des plaques d'argent qu'elle posa sur la tige de bois. Enfin, elle commença à bouger l'arc en tenant la tige avec la plaque en argent. Elle observa avec fascination la tige frotter à toute vitesse sur la planche. Elle fit cela une dizaine de minutes et vit avec bonheur de la fumée s'élever alors qu'une braise apparaissait. Delphine cessa de tourner et fit tomber la braise dans le petit tas d'échardes et souffla doucement dessus. Le feu prit en quelques secondes, puis la jeune femme déposa quelques brindilles, puis des branches un peu plus grandes et enfin, trois buches. Voir ce feu, lui remonta grandement le moral. Maintenant, elle devait trouver à manger et à boire. Surtout à boire.

Elle sortit de sa grotte et s'approcha de la forêt. Sur le sol, elle découvrit une noix de coco. Elle prit le fruit et le secoua, mais il était vide. Cependant, cette coque vide pourrait lui sauver la vie. Avec la dague, elle agrandit l'ouverture et se retrouva avec un bol. Elle fit la même chose avec toutes les autres qu'elle trouva sur le sol. Elle les ramena dans sa grotte et les posa sur le sol. Ensuite, elle libéra son châle qu'elle remit autour de sa taille et armée de son bol ainsi que de sa dague, elle alla chercher de l'eau. Elle s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt et fit le minimum de bruit possible. Elle voulait entendre le bruit de l'eau ou alors ceux d'insectes. Elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, car il faisait une chaleur à tuer un dromadaire et elle n'avait pas une goutte d'eau sur elle. Elle sentait sa langue se gonfler et sa gorge s'assécher avec le peu d'eau qui restait dans son corps. Si elle ne voulait pas mourir de soif, elle devait trouver de l'eau le plus vite possible. Alors qu'elle allait soupirer, elle entendit un léger bruit. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et tendit l'oreille. Là, elle entendit le murmure caractéristique d'une source ou d'un ruisseau. Folle de joie, elle fila pour rejoindre cette eau et découvrit une petite rivière et en la remontant, elle découvrit une cascade et un bassin. L'eau était parfaitement pure et limpide preuve qu'elle pouvait la boire. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et remplit sa noix de coco pour ensuite l'utiliser comme un verre et boire. Elle faillit se jeter dessus, mais elle se souvint à temps qu'elle ne devait pas boire comme une assoiffée, mais qu'elle devait boire par petite gorgée. Elle dut donc se retenir et but lentement l'eau, se réhydratant après toute l'eau qu'elle avait perdue. Au moins, elle savait où prendre de l'eau et elle ne risquait plus de mourir de soif.

Quand elle eut bien bu, elle décida de remplir son bol et de descendre cette petite rivière pour savoir si elle était près ou non de sa grotte. Elle eut la joie de voir que la rivière tombait dans un trou à une vingtaine de mètres de sa grotte. Maintenant elle était sûre de ne jamais manquer d'eau. Elle vida son bol, puis décida d'aller trouver de la nourriture. Elle voulut aller chasser, mais elle vit que le soleil était assez bas cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps avant de se retrouver dans le noir le plus complet. Elle courut dans sa grotte et prit tous ses bols puis retourna vers la rivière afin de les remplir d'eau puis les amenaient en lieu sûr. Au moins, maintenant, elle aurait de l'eau pour toute la nuit. Quand tous ses bols furent remplis, elle retourna dans sa grotte et y resta. Elle découvrit que de son feu, il ne restait que quelques braises. Elle décida alors de le ranimer en y mettant des brindilles, puis des branches et enfin de grosses bûches. Maintenant que le feu crépitait joyeusement, elle put véritablement visiter sa grotte. L'endroit était profond et bien sec. Et décida de disposer les feuilles qu'elle avait coupé et se retrouva avec un matelas pas très moelleux, mais au moins il la protégeait de la rudesse du sol. Elle but une dernière gorgée d'eau, puis retira son châle qu'elle plia comme un oreiller et alla se coucher.

A Suivre

(1) Cette thèse existe réellement, elle a été soutenue en 2009 à l'université de Roscoff.


	4. Survie

Chapitre 4 : Survie

Épuisée par cette journée et cette chaleur, Delphine s'endormit en quelques micro secondes et ne vit jamais un énorme félin noir comme la nuit sortir de la forêt, traverser la plage, pénétrer dans sa grotte et déposer un chaton qu'il tenait délicatement dans sa gueule à ses côtés, puis repartir comme si de rien n'était. Le fauve microbien déjà sevré depuis quelques semaines rampa vers la jeune femme, se pelotonna contre elle et s'endormit paisiblement. Dans son sommeil, Delphine prit le petit fauve comme une peluche et le serra contre elle, pour la plus grande joie de l'animal qui se mit à ronronner comme un sonneur. Elle n'entendit pas non plus des coups de feu s'élever de l'île voisine.

En se réveillant le lendemain, Delphine fut plus que surprise en voyant la boule de poils dormir contre la poitrine. Déjà qu'elle n'avait rien à manger pour elle voilà qu'elle devait trouver à manger pour ce petit animal. Soupirant lourdement, elle prit une bonne gorgée d'eau, puis décida d'aller chasser. Bon elle pourrait peut-être pêcher en attendant d'être capable de chasser. Mais comment faire ? Pffuuu ! Elle n'avait jamais pêché de sa vie. Pourquoi pas faire un trident et de là attraper des poissons ? C'était une bonne idée et avec sa dague elle réussirait plus facilement à le faire. Avec délicatesse, elle posa le chaton sur son oreiller de fortune, puis prit des bûches et les posa sur son feu affaiblit. Ensuite, elle prit une longue branche dont elle tailla l'extrémité pour qu'elle ait la forme d'un trident. Fière de son œuvre, elle fouilla dans sa mémoire afin de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école pour durcir les pointes et se souvint qu'il fallait mettre les pointes dans le feu, racler un peu puis recommencer jusqu'à ce que la pointe soit suffisamment solide.

Elle mit donc le trident dans le feu, puis quand le bois devenait noir, donc rapidement, elle le raclait. Elle fit cela une fois ou deux. Il faut dire qu'elle avait horriblement faim. Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé, elle décida de retrouver l'extérieur et de pêcher. Alors qu'elle se levait, elle entendit un petit miaulement suivit d'un couinement. Elle se tourna et vit le chaton la suivre. Que faire, l'emmener ou le laisser là ? Elle se décida et prit l'animal contre elle afin de ne pas risquer de le perdre. Donc, avec l'animal dans ses bras, Delphine sortit de sa grotte et s'approcha de l'océan. Elle creusa un trou dans le sable, y déposa l'animal et mit au dessus de lui la veste afin qu'il ne risque pas une insolation. Mais le fauve avait d'autres choses en tête comme jouer. Delphine eut un doux sourire en voyant le chaton s'amuser comme un fou avec les franges de sa veste. Soudain, elle se gifla mentalement, courut vers la grotte, prit un bol et après être ressortie, le remplit d'eau et le mit sous le nez de son fauve. Le chaton se jeta sur l'eau et but comme un assoiffé. Il lapa bienheureusement le liquide salutaire, puis quand il n'eut plus soif se remit à jouer.

Tout en ayant un œil sur son fauve, d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle lui donne un nom, elle entra dans l'eau et alla vers du corail qu'elle voyait un peu plus loin et quand elle arriva devant, elle soupira lourdement, remerciant sa formation de biologiste en voyant une magnifique barrière de Millepora platyphylla appelés communément corail de feu en plaques. Une véritable saloperie, splendide saloperie par ailleurs, qui transformerait ses pieds pour en faire des chaussons écarlates et très douloureux. Elle alla vers un autre endroit et vit un rocher qui affleurait la surface. Elle s'approcha de la pierre et soupira de soulagement, c'était un simple rocher, basique qui deviendrait une plage de sable blanc dans quelques 3 milliards d'années, mais elle avait encore le temps avant de voir cela. Pour l'instant, elle avait un repas à pêcher et un fauve à nourrir. Elle grimpa sur le rocher, se leva et attendit, le trident prêt à fondre sur sa pauvre proie écailleuse. Les poissons nageaient paisiblement et quelques vingt minutes après le début de l'attente, l'un d'entre eux sentit sa vie de Chaetodon lineolatus, plus connu sous le nom de poisson-papillon à lignes, se terminer brutalement d'un coup de trident dans le corps. Il n'eut même pas le temps de buller qu'il était passé de vie à trépas. Delphine sortit sa pêche et la plaça dans son châle qu'elle accrocha à sa taille. Il lui faudrait au moins deux poissons de cette taille pour elle et son chaton. Elle se replaça comme auparavant et attendit qu'un autre poisson apparaisse. Il mit un peu plus de temps, mais elle eut son deuxième poisson. Elle le mit dans son châle et repartit vers la plage. Elle eut un doux sourire quand elle vit le petit fauve qui était en train de boire comme un assoiffé. Il devait avoir aussi faim qu'elle.

Après avoir reprit sa veste et son bol, elle se dirigea vers la grotte suivit par l'animal qui se mit à miauler comme un pauvre malheureux quand il vit qu'il était trop petit pour monter dans le trou. Delphine allait pour soupirer quand se retournant, elle vit une espèce de gros chien qui courait vers le chaton. Sentant qu'elle allait perdre un ami ou au moins un animal qui aurait pu lui permettre de briser sa solitude, elle courut jusqu'en bas, attrapa le chaton et fila dans les hauteurs. L'animal tremblait de peur, mais bientôt la bonne odeur de poisson le calma totalement. Delphine reposa l'animal, attisa le feu, puis se mit à préparer les poissons. Elle les vida, les écailla et les plaça sur des pierres plates qu'elle posa tout près feu. Elle observait les entrailles des poissons quand elle eut l'idée du siècle, et si elle pêchait des langoustes ou des homards. Elle pourrait faire des casiers et attraper des homards ou des langoustes. Elle mit les entrailles dans des bols et commença à faire les casiers. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait, des branches solides, d'autres souples. Elle commença d'abord à construire l'ossature. La base était ronde grâce à une branche souple. Elle allait faire le reste quand la branche cassa. Elle ne devait pas utiliser du bois, mais plutôt des roseaux voir du bambou. Soupirant lourdement, elle décida de s'intéresser à son repas et découvrit que les poissons étaient parfaitement cuits. Ravie, elle retira les poissons et en donna un à son fauve qui se jeta dessus et l'autre, elle commença à le manger. Elle mangea tranquillement alors que le fauve dévorait le poisson. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle trouve aussi des fruits afin de ne pas risquer le scorbut.

Quand elle eut cessé de manger, elle vit que son chaton continuait à se bâfrer. Cet animal était vraiment la chance qu'elle avait de ne pas se noyer par la solitude. Une chance ? Ou plutôt un espoir? Hope ! Voilà comment elle allait appeler sa boule de poils. Hope, espoir, l'espoir de ne pas perdre la boule. Delphine caressa délicatement le dos du félin et reçut en réponse une douce léchouille. Quand il eut terminé de manger, il s'étira et but ce qu'il restait dans le bol d'eau. Hope s'étira de nouveau, puis alla dans le fond de la grotte et découvrit avec bonheur le lit de la jeune femme. Il sauta gracieusement dessus, se roula en boule et s'endormit comme le bébé qu'il était. Delphine eut un doux sourire et décida de partir à la recherche de roseaux ou de bambou ainsi que de fruits en plus des noix de coco, des agrumes seraient vraiment le pied le plus complet. Elle prit sa dague ainsi que son châle et partit à la chasse aux fruits. Eux au moins n'iront pas très vite. Avant de quitter la grotte, elle ramena de l'eau, ranima le feu afin de protéger son fauve contre les bêtes sauvages, et mit à l'abri les abats de poissons.

Après un dernier regard vers Hope, elle quitta la grotte et alla chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle rejoignit d'abord la rivière et la remonta espérant arriver à une mare ou un petit étang avec des roseaux. Elle marcha assez longtemps et au bout d'une bonne heure de marche en se battant contre les arbres et les buissons, elle arriva devant une cascade et surtout des roseaux. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup et elle ne pouvait se permettre de tout couper. Quoi faire ? Elle décida d'en couper quatre et pas plus. Si elle n'y arriverait pas et bien elle trouverait autre chose. Laissant les racines dans l'eau froide, elle repartit, les tiges bien coincées dans son châle. Soudain, alors qu'elle marchait, elle découvrit sur le sol de petits fruits qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle adorait, des litchis. Yes ! Elle aurait toute la vitamine C dont elle aurait besoin pour son séjour sur cette île. Elle déposa donc son châle, retira les roseaux, étala le carré de tissus et secoua l'arbre pour que les fruits tombent dessus. Elle ramassa presque deux kilos de fruits et c'est ravi qu'elle repartit pour sa grotte, son châle sur les épaules et ses roseaux sous le bras. Cependant, alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas alerte vers son antre, elle trébucha et s'abattit sur le sol. Pestant contre sa chute, elle se releva et découvrit face à elle une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru trouver, un plant de Dioscorea alata soit un plant d'igname. Elle déposa son châle et creusa avec l'aide de sa dague jusqu'à dévoiler le trésor que la terre cachait un énorme tubercule. Elle le cueillit, puis le mit dans son pauvre châle et repartit plus chargé qu'auparavant.

Quand elle arriva dans son antre, elle vit que le feu brûlait toujours et Hope ronflait comme un sonneur. Il faudrait qu'elle sache s'il était un mâle ou une femelle. Espérant que le fauve en culotte courte n'explose pas de rage outragée, elle lui souleva la queue afin de voir ses parties génitales et découvrit que Hope était une magnifique femelle. Elle préférait les femelles aux mâles, car ces derniers étaient beaucoup plus agressifs. Bon, ce n'était pas tout cela, mais elle avait d'autres choses à faire comme sa nasse. Alors elle se mit au travail, elle donna à une partie d'un roseau une forme arrondi, puis l'attacha fermement afin que son œuvre ne se défasse pas. Ensuite, elle accrocha l'autre partie qu'elle courba afin qu'il soit dans à l'intérieur de la nasse pour que les homards ou toutes les bestioles qu'elle attraperait, restent dans la nasse. Elle fit la même chose avec l'autre roseau qu'elle coupa en deux. Quand elle eut fini l'ossature, elle tressa des fibres de noix de coco. Et avec les cordes, elle fit le treillage de la nasse. Quand elle eut terminé, elle y mit des rochers et le lesta. Enfin, elle y mit les restes des poissons et descendit vers la mer et lança la cage dans la mer.

Ensuite, elle décida d'aller à nouveau pêcher, mais aussi elle mit en place des collets afin de pouvoir manger autre chose que du poisson. Elle déposa les collets, puis retourna dans sa grotte et chassa du poisson. Elle ramena de nouveau un gros poisson. Elle repartit vers sa grotte quand elle vit dans les fourrées des feuilles d'une plante qu'elle savait comestible. Ravie, elle se dirigea vers sa grotte avec suffisamment de quoi manger pour elle et pour Hope. Quand elle arriva, elle découvrit que son feu était toujours allumé et son fauve attendait patiemment qu'elle rentre. Delphine fronça les sourcils en voyant que son tas de bois était un peu bas. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve du bois mort afin qu'elle ait toujours du combustible même en cas de tempête. Delphine pouffa de rire quand Hope lui lança un regard noir et lui tourna le dos. Avec tendresse, elle lui montra le poisson et murmura :

_-_Un bon poisson, ça te mettrait de meilleure humeur envers moi ?

L'animal eut l'air de réfléchir, puis l'air de rien s'approcha d'elle et de l'odeur du poisson. Delphine pouffa de rire, puis décida de faire cuir le poisson. Le jeune félin regarda avec attention le poisson être vidé et cuit sur la pierre. Alors que le poisson cuisait, Delphine observa les bols et vit qu'il n'y avait presque plus d'eau. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen pour avoir plus d'eau pour toutes les deux. Les noix de coco étaient trop petites pour garder autant d'eau. Peut-être faire une gourde, mais comment faire une gourde ? Normalement, c'était fait avec les tripes d'un herbivore, vache, cervidés quelconques, mais là, elle n'avait rien de cela sous la main. Et Hope ne serait pas vraiment d'accord pour finir en manchon et en gourde. Bon, d'abord aller chercher de l'eau. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Hope avait très soif. Elle décida de quitter la grotte avec Hope et de boire un bon coup. Il faut dire qu'elle avait peu bu de toute la journée et elle commençait vraiment à être déshydratée. Elle éloigna le bois afin de le mettre plus loin dans la grotte et ne pas tout perdre dans un incendie. Quand cela fut fait, elle lança à Hope :

_-_Allez, viens Hope. Il faut aller boire.

Le félin la regarda avec curiosité et feula quand Delphine la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la rivière. Quand elle arriva devant l'eau vive, la jeune femme relâcha le mini fauve qui fonça vers l'eau pour boire. Suivant son amie à poils, Delphine s'agenouilla et but à petites gorgées, se réhydratant rapidement. Quand elle se releva, elle découvrit un peu plus loin, un bananier et d'après la forme de ses bananes, c'était des bananes plantains. Elle allait vraiment faire bombance. Elle traversa la rivière, coupa une feuille de bananier et deux bananes. Ensuite, elle repartit vers son fauve. Le félin gémit et fut ravi quand Delphine lança :

_-_Allez viens Hope. On rentre.

Le félin trottina vers la grotte. Delphine fronça des sourcils quand elle remarqua que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle mit ses bananes dans sa ceinture, la feuille sous le bras et regarda l'heure. Il était dix-neuf heures et la nuit allait bientôt être là. Elle accéléra, attrapa son fauve et se mit à courir afin de retrouver la sécurité de sa grotte le plus vite possible. Il serait dangereuse pour elle de montrer dans la grotte de nuit car elle risquerait de se tuer en ratant une marche. Quand enfin, elle rentra son antre, elle soupira lourdement car déjà la visibilité commençait à être très réduite. Delphine relâcha Hope, puis se dirigea calmement vers le feu qui chauffait paisiblement. Elle regrettait vraiment ne pas avoir de bouteille pour garder l'eau. A moins de… Elle eut une idée géniale et décida de faire un des pots en terre cuite. Il devait y avoir de l'argile près de la rivière. Elle le ferait le lendemain. Elle s'assit près du feu et sortit la pierre bouillante et retira le poisson qu'elle dépiauta et donna sa part à Hope. Le félin dévora sa part alors que Delphine faisait cuir ses bananes. Elle les fit frire puis quelques minutes plus tard, mangea une purée de banane au poisson avec une tranche d'igname bien cuit. Ensuite, elle mangea des litchis et après être allée se soulager, elle alla se coucher. Elle eut un grand sourire en sentant Hope se coucher contre elle. Avant de s'endormir, elle mit du bois dans le feu et regarda avec un sourire endormi en voyant le feu se mettre à dévorer la branche.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'aller voir les casiers. Elle fut folle de joie car à l'intérieur se trouvait deux gros homards. Ils allaient avoir du homard comme petit déjeuner. C'était mieux que rien, mais elle allait devoir attraper des proies plus imposantes afin de nourrir Hope. La panthère n'allait pas rester une boule de poils jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle allait grandir de même que son appétit. Mais comment faire ? Elle arrivait à attraper les fruits car ils ne couraient pas vite, mais les animaux c'était une autre paire de manche. Ils n'allaient pas rester tranquillement à leur place attendant qu'elle les tue quand même. Elle allait devoir réfléchir sur le moyen de les attraper. Elle pourrait pour l'instant faire des collets et des pièges et puis s'entraîner pour faire des attaques surprises. Ouais, c'était une bonne idée, avec l'aide de Hope, elle allait courir, grimper aux arbres afin de se muscler et de lui permettre de chasser. Et puis en étant plus forte, elle pourrait explorer l'île et de là, trouver le moyen de retourner dans la civilisation…

Six mois venaient de s'écouler depuis le crash. Delphine avait exploré sa partie d'île, elle avait découvert sur la falaise un site de nidification de fous de Bassan. Elle les avait laissés tranquille, mais passait des heures à les regarder vivre leur vie de Sulidae. Ces simples moments de joie lui montrait encore et toujours qu'elle aimait vraiment la mer et ses habitants qu'ils soient poissons ou oiseaux marins. Ces petits moments de joie et de paix lui remontaient le moral et lui permettait de se battre pour sa survie et celle de Hope. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas que cette expérience soit aussi dure. Elle s'était entraînée durement et avait pleuré de joie le jour où elle avait pu tuer sa première proie, un jeune faon qui avait fini dans leurs estomacs à Hope et elle. Elle avait bigrement changé en six mois, des muscles étaient apparus là où il n'y avait que de la graisse quelques mois auparavant, des muscles fins et nerveux. Elle était maintenant apte à chasser et elle entraîna aussi Hope dans ses pérégrinations. La panthère suivait la jeune femme et observait avec attention la manière qu'avait sa « mère » de chasser. Elle n'avait pas de couteau ? Pas grave, elle avait ses griffes et ses crocs. C'était la première fois qu'elle suivait sa mère à la chasse. Delphine lui montrait qu'il fallait marcher silencieusement en évitant les feuilles mortes et autres morceaux de bois mort qui pourraient indiquer aux proies qu'un prédateur s'approchait d'eux. Elle apprit aussi à se mettre contre le vent, puis à grimper silencieusement dans les arbres et à se mettre à l'affut jusqu'à ce que la proie s'approche. Elle imita parfaitement la jeune femme et se jeta sur le troupeau au moment même où il passait sous l'arbre sous lequel il passait. Hope enfonça ses griffes dans le cou d'une biche et instinctivement, broya le crâne et l'animal grâce à sa puissante mâchoire. Quand elle quitta sa proie des yeux, elle vit Delphine retirer son couteau du cœur d'un jeune cerf. Toutes les deux avaient trouvé son repas. La jeune femme prit le cerf par les bois et le tira vers leur grotte. Hope attrapa l'animal par la gorge et suivit sa « mère ».

Quand elles arrivèrent dans leur antre, toutes les deux sentirent que quelqu'un était venu. Il y avait une étrange odeur. Hope se mit à gronder et Delphine scruta avec nervosité les alentours, elle sentait que quelqu'un l'observait et elle n'aimait pas du tout. Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire... rien. Elle reprit sa proie et la monta dans son antre suivit par Hope. Avant de laisser la biche à la panthère, elle retira la peau de l'animal, puis donna la carcasse à Hope. Le félin fut ravi de cela, car ainsi, il n'avait pas à arracher la peau et à se retrouver avec des poils plein le museau. La panthère se jeta alors sur sa proie pour la dévorer et Delphine se tourna vers sa propre proie afin de la découper le proprement possible. Elle retira d'abord la peau qu'elle mit de côté. Ensuite, elle retira les viscères et alla les nettoyer dans la rivière toute proche. Avec l'estomac, elle allait pouvoir faire une gourde, le foie, elle le mangerait bien cuit avec le cœur et les autres abats. Pour les intestins, elle allait les nettoyer et en faire quoi ? Bonne question. En tout cas, elle pourrait faire des choses avec les os et les bois. Pourquoi pas des pointes de flèches et des bijoux aussi ? Enfin, elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle était biologiste marin et pas archéologue que diable. Soupirant lourdement, elle retourna dans sa grotte et découvrit Hope les pattes en l'air et le ventre plein. La jeune panthère avait mangé les deux tiers de sa proie et elle n'avait pas touché à celle de Delphine. Pour une fois, c'était un miracle. La jeune femme fit cuire les abats et les dévora avec une poignée de litchis qu'elle avait trouvée. C'était vraiment pas bon, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou la mort. Si au moins elle pouvait trouver un ananas ce serait vraiment le bonheur absolu et puis se trouver un mec aussi. Mais bon, l'ananas était peut-être plus facile à trouver. Elle mangea donc en grognant son foie, puis se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de dénerver le foie, raison intrinsèque du sale goût ressentit en mangeant. Elle regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir suivi sa grand-mère quand elle lui parlait de cuisine. Elle était vraiment trop passionnée par la mer et les bateaux. Au moins, elle se souvenait des cours que lui avait donnés son grand-père sur l'architecture navale. Ça pourrait lui sauver la vie en quittant cette île. Mais bon, elle n'avait aucun outil qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit. Au bout de la troisième bouchée, le goût d'urine lui donnait vraiment envie de vomir et elle décida de donner l'abat à Hope qui se jeta dessus et le dévora.

Encore frissonnante de dégoût, elle se coupa un large morceau de viande et la fit griller au feu. Et là, elle eut l'idée du siècle, faire sécher la viande. Comme cela, elle ne risquerait pas de la perdre. Ravie, elle laissa cuire son morceau de viande et découvrit l'endroit idéal pour faire ça. Vers le fond de la paroi à l'opposé de son lit, se trouvait un trou, comme une cheminée, mais il n'y avait pas d'évacuation pour la fumée. Elle allait devoir monter sur la falaise et terminer le trou afin de ne pas être asphyxié par les gaz dégagés par le feu. Bon, elle fera ça demain. Pour l'instant, elle avait autre chose à faire comme préparer les peaux pour en faire un bon matelas. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu l'idée de retirer la peau de la biche. Elle tendit la peau, puis la gratta avec le poignard et laissa Hope lécher le couteau. Avec l'aide du fauve, elle travailla rapidement et pu préparer les deux peaux. Elle les lia ensemble avec des lanières coupées dans la peau du faon qu'elle avait tué précédemment. Maintenant que l'enveloppe était terminée, Delphine décida d'aller chercher des plumes. Elle prit son châle qui commençait à avoir des heures de vol et sortit pour rejoindre la falaise. D'après ses calculs, elles étaient en septembre. Donc, la période de nidification des fous de Bassan était terminée et elle allait pouvoir faucher toutes les plumes qu'elle trouvera sur la falaise. En même temps elle pourrait faire le trou d'évacuation de la fumée. Quand elle fut sur la falaise, elle découvrit que l'épaisseur de la pierre était trop importante pour lui permettre de faire un trou avec le peu de moyens qu'elle avait. Donc elle allait devoir changer de plan. Mais bon, ce n'était pas grave, elle avait autre chose à faire. Elle retira son châle et le lia afin d'en faire un sac en bandoulière. Ensuite, elle se dirigea lentement vers le bord de la falaise et descendit doucement afin de faire un sort aux nids. Le plus délicatement, elle retira les plumes et les mit dans son sac improvisé. Elle cassa une bonne dizaine de nids et amassa presque trois kilo de plumes. Elle remonta dans sa grotte et déposa les plumes, puis retourna sur la falaise et recommença. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Elle avait plus de quarante kilos de plumes. Quand elle revint dans la grotte, elle vit que sa proie et celle de Hope avaient terminé dans l'estomac de la panthère.

Delphine poussa un cri en voyant sa panthère le ventre à l'air et plus une once de viande. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir manger enfin, à part des litchis et des bananes plantain. Lançant des regards noirs vers la panthère qui ronflait bienheureusement, elle mangea en grognant des bananes grillées et avec comme desserts des litchis nature, comme d'habitude quoi. Quand elle eut terminé son fringale repas, elle alla nettoyer les plumes. Elle alla prendre l'un des plats creux en terre cuite qu'elle avait façonné quelques mois auparavant et le rempli d'eau de mer. Ensuite, elle prit les plumes et les trempa dans l'eau, les débarrassa de ses saletés, les rinça, puis les posa sur une pierre chaude afin qu'elles sèchent et recommença avec les autres plumes. Dés qu'une fournée était sèche, elle les mettait dans l'enveloppe du matelas. Quand les plumes étaient sèches, elle les mettait dans le matelas. Après quelques heures de travail, elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était minuit. Elle était fatiguée et elle avait faim. Elle prit les litchis qui lui restaient et les mangea tous jusqu'aux derniers, puis se colla à sa panthère et s'endormit profondément. Elle mit près de trois jours pour terminer son matelas et fut folle de joie quand elle le posa à la place de son ancien lit de feuilles qui craquait dès qu'elle faisait un mouvement, la réveillant sur le champ. Le soir même, elle gémit de plaisir en s'étalant sur son matelas.

A suivre


	5. autre vision du crash

Chapitre 5, autre vision du crash

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il prenait l'avion sans sa sœur. Mais il faut dire qu'il attendait ses vacances depuis des mois. Il avait juré à sa sœur, son père, sa belle-mère et pratiquement toute sa famille de faire attention, de ne pas rester trop longtemps sous le soleil de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Il les aimait beaucoup, mais dès fois, le clan Pitt était vraiment énervant et sur-protecteur. Après une semaine de vacances parfaites, il avait dû rentrer. Mais bon Summer, sa sœur lui manquait, ainsi que son père et Loren sa belle-mère. Le jeune homme portant son sac à dos s'approcha de sa rangée, la rangée 8, siège A pile au centre de l'appareil. Il ouvrit la trappe de rangement au-dessus des sièges et y fourra son sac. En baissant la tête, il vit une jeune femme peut-être plus jeune que lui qui regardait le paysage avec un air triste sur les traits de son visage. Elle était rondelette, mais elle avait du charme avec ses cheveux d'une chaude couleur brune et ses grands yeux dorés. Malgré un séjour au soleil, elle était assez blanche peut-être ne supportait-elle pas le soleil. Il secoua un peu la tête, puis décida de caser son mètre quatre vingt quinze dans le siège économique.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il regardait vers le mur de la kitchenette et remarqua enfin que la paroi au lieu d'être en pvc était en aluminium, bien brillant et bien réfléchissant. Et justement, dans ce miroir métallique, il vit le reflet de la jeune femme derrière lui qui pleurait. Enfin, elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand brusquement elle fut passionnée par ce qu'elle voyait par le hublot. Mais à part la mer très loin en bas, des nuages et le ciel, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Il se demandait ce qu'elle regardait quand il remarqua qu'une blonde plantureuse s'installait près de la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui mit deux bonnes minutes à se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un près d'elle. La petite boulotte devait être dans ses pensées, mais de toute façon ce n'était pas ses oignons. Cependant, il fronça des sourcils quand la blonde rétorqua à la boulotte avec un brin de méchanceté :

_-_ Mais ça ne risque pas d'être ton cas. On te remarqua d'un coup d'œil avec ton air de baleine échouée.

Bizarrement la réponse n'arriva que quelques minutes plus tard, mais quelle réponse, son père aurait adoré entendre la riposte.

_-_Tu disais quelque chose ? Il faut dire que tu es tellement insignifiante qu'il faut toujours un peu de temps pour se rendre compte que tu existes. Bon le sémaphore ce n'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Cela ne se faisait pas d'écouter les conversations, mais la riposte de la jeune femme l'avait bien amusé. Surtout le décompte des points. Alors comme cela, elle se nommait Delphine, beau nom. Ah ! La cavalerie avait l'air de venir pour aider la blonde sous la forme d'une grande brune. C'est à ce moment que Dirk découvrit que tous les passagers attendaient le reste de la discussion. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand Delphine attaqua de front :

_-_Fait attention en t'asseyant je ne voudrais pas que tes implants fessiers explosent sous la différence de pression entre ton auguste postérieur et le délicat siège de cet appareil.

Ça s'était magnifique comme attaque. La brune siffla le nom de famille de Delphine. Brown, Delphine Brown ça faisait assez exotique, un prénom à consonance française et un nom de famille bien américain. Il écouta le reste de la conversation et dut se retenir devant ce que lançait Delphine :

_-_Hmmm ! Eh bien quand on sort major de sa promotion en Licence, Maîtrise, Master, Doctorat et qu'on a un contrat avec l'une des plus grandes agences environnementale, alors oui. On est intellectuellement supérieur à deux bimbos pucelles et revanchardes qui n'ont obtenu leur licence qu'avec la scandaleuse indulgence du jury après au bas mot plus de deux tentatives pour chaque année.

Il avait vraiment du mal à ne pas rire devant les ripostes au tac au tac de Delphine. La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais comme amie elle devait vraiment être parfaite. Il l'imaginait amie fidèle et joyeuse s'amusant pour un rien et sérieuse quand il le fallait. Il devrait tenter de lui parler quand l'autre sangsue serait partie. En parlant de sangsue, elle demandait comment Delphine avait pu faire huit années d'études en quatre ans. Huit années en quatre ans ? Ce n'était pas possible à moins d'être un véritable génie. Il eut la réponse quand la jeune femme rétorqua :

_-_Tu es vraiment une intelligence artificielle. J'ai fait deux universités et j'ai conclu mes études à Virginia Tech ! C'est tout ! La prochaine fois que tu utilises la silicone pour gonfler une partie de ton corps, penses à gonfler ton cerveau, ce serait bien. Et maintenant, retourne auprès de tes amis les protozoaires et laisse les homo-sapiens sapiens vivre tranquillement leur vie d'hominidé.

Dirk avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses pouffements et ne fit attention ni à la fuite de la brune, ni à l'assombrissement du ciel et de la jeune femme qui continuait à regarder vers l'extérieur. Elle avait l'air inquiet. Mais il ne la regardait pas se demandant s'il devait ou non lui parler. Malgré ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire quand Delphine compara la blonde qui était de retour à une bouée météo. La blonde devait être rouge de colère car Delphine lui lança :

_-_Si tu veux pousser les toilettes sont au fond du couloir.

C'était trop pour lui et il ne put retenir son hilarité. Cependant ce moment de joie s'arrêta net quand l'avion fut secoué par une brusque secousse. Dirk s'accrocha à ses accoudoirs et vit que l'appareil était dans un orage violent, voire pire. Il n'aimait pas cela et déjà des cris de passagers affolés commençaient à se répandre dans l'habitacle. Il sursauta quand quelques secondes plus tard, il vit un éclair toucher le réacteur et le faire exploser. Il savait maintenant qu'ils n'avaient que peu de chance de s'en sortir vivant. Il n'allait plus jamais revoir sa famille. Il se colla à son dossier et entendit avec tristesse Delphine murmura avec un soupçon de joie au fond de sa voix :

_-_Jeu, set et match. Dan, papa, maman ? Gardez-moi une place au chaud, j'arrive.

Alors elle n'avait plus de famille, c'est pour cela qu'elle était si triste et là, elle se préparait à la mort. Il tourna un peu la tête et vit avec horreur un morceau du réacteur arracher le fuselage et entraîner dans sa chute la rangée sur laquelle se trouvait Delphine. Il regarda avec tristesse et horreur la rangée disparaître dans le noir de la tempête. Il resserra sa ceinture et se mit en position d'atterrissage d'urgence. Certains passagers le voyant faire fit la même chose et commença les cinq minutes les plus horribles de leur vie. Ils entendaient le hurlement des trois autres réacteurs et le sifflement de l'air déchiré par les ailes malmenées de l'appareil. Les deux pilotes tentaient de redresser, mais les systèmes électroniques de l'appareil avaient souffert et ne transmettaient plus les informations aux servomoteurs. L'avion allait s'écraser. Les deux pilotes s'arcboutèrent sur les commandes et réussirent à faire remonter le nez de l'appareil, mais trop tard. L'appareil heurta des rochers et les ailes furent arrachées, les réservoirs explosèrent, mais le carburant par un quelconque prodige ne prit pas feu. L'avion racla le sol avec une violence incroyable et se disloqua en partie. Le choc fut d'une telle violence que personne ne resta conscient.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Dirk pour se réveiller. La première chose qu'il entendit fut les chants des oiseaux, puis le ressac de l'océan. Il retira sa ceinture de sécurité et tâta son corps en quête d'une quelconque fracture, mais il avait eu de la chance et ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Il tourna la tête et appela :

_-_Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'en vie ?

Des gémissements commençaient à se faire entendre prouvant au jeune homme qu'il y avait encore de la vie. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les gémissements et vit que c'était vraiment les meilleurs qui s'en vont en premier, car les deux… pucelles revanchardes étaient en vie. Ils devaient quitter l'appareil au cas où il y aurait une explosion ou des flammes avec le carburant qui avait été répandu sur tout le sol. Il secoua tout le monde et devant l'air hagard des passagers, il prit le commandement. S'il les laissait comme cela, ils allaient tous mourir. Il les secoua, personne ne tenta de mettre en doute son commandement et ils obéirent à ses ordres. Tous sortirent de l'épave et aidèrent les blessés. Ceux qui étaient en meilleur forme physique retournèrent dans l'appareil afin de voir s'il y avait d'autres survivants. Ils trouvèrent deux enfants maintenant orphelins et par miracle les deux pilotes, mais malheureusement personne d'autre n'avait survécu. Ils prirent les deux enfants et aidèrent les pilotes blessés à quitter le cockpit puis rejoignirent les autres. Ensuite, Dirk dit :

_-_Si nous devons vivre ici le temps de trouver le moyen de fuir, nous devons avoir de l'eau et de la nourriture. Alors il va falloir fouiller dans les bagages et prendre le plus de nourriture que l'on peut prendre. Trouver aussi de quoi pêcher et chasser ainsi que récolter de l'eau.

Tous ceux en état de le faire se mirent à fouiller l'avion, évitant les endroits où il y avait des morts. Dirk alla chercher dans les affaires des armes et trouva quelques fusils ainsi que des munitions dans un container qui avait été expulsé de la soute. Il rapporta les armes et ceux qui étaient là furent soulagés en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient une chance de survivre aux animaux sauvages qui pouvaient vivre sur cette île. Avec l'épave de l'avion ils créèrent un camp de fortune qui les protégerait un peu de la pluie. La nuit tomba rapidement et avec le feu qu'avait fait Dirk, tous virent des yeux jaunes luire dans l'obscurité, puis ils virent des chiens sauvages. Les prédateurs se jetèrent sur eux pour les tuer et les dévorer, mais Dirk et les hommes qui savaient utiliser des armes, tirèrent sur eux, les faisant fuir.

Les naufragés étaient très effrayés, que ce serait-il passé s'ils s'étaient endormis ? Ils auraient tous été dévorés par les animaux sauvages. Ils décidèrent de mettre en place un système de garde, afin de pouvoir se défendre au cas où. Le lendemain, après une nuit très courte, ils découvrirent une petite rivière qui se jetait dans la mer. Ils étaient sauvés, ils avaient maintenant de l'eau. Ils fouillèrent de nouveau dans l'avion et découvrirent des bouteilles qu'ils remplirent d'eau. Ils allaient pouvoir se réhydrater et ne pas mourir de soif. Maintenant, il restait le problème de la nourriture. Dirk savait qu'un être humain pouvait vivre sans nourriture pendant une période assez longue pouvant monter jusqu'à une cinquantaine de jours. Mais il fallait être en excellente santé pour tenter le coup et la plus part d'entre eux étaient blessés et surtout, il y avait des enfants dont certains de bas âges.

Ils devaient trouver… Et s'ils tuaient les chiens sauvages. Ils auraient de quoi manger et pourraient survivre plus longtemps. Il alla voir ceux qui étaient en bonne condition physique, les pilotes étaient exclus, le commandant James Harper avait la jambe et le bras cassés tandis que le copilote Abbie Thomson ne pourrait peut-être jamais plus marcher de sa vie, son dos ayant été gravement abimé par le choc. Il avait fallu toute l'aide de Dirk et de trois autres passagers pour la tirer de là et la poser sur un morceau de métal à peu près plat. Il n'en trouva que trois en assez bon état puis se présenta :

_-_Bonjour, je m'appelle Dirk Pitt Junior et vous ?

-Mon nom est William Wace mais mes amis m'appellent Billy, répondit l'un des hommes avec un fort accent texan.

_-_Je m'appelle Theodore Nils, on m'appelle Teddy, dit un deuxième avec un accent de Californie.

_-Heu_… mon nom est Francis Martin, répondit un troisième avec un accent français à couper au couteau qui avait du mal à parler l'anglais bien qu'il le comprenne sans trop de problème. Que… _heu_… voul… _oui_, que voulez-vous ?

_-_Nous devons trouver de quoi manger, il nous faut aussi des fruits afin d'éviter le scorbut.

_-_Mais comment faire ? demanda Billy.

_-_On va chasser les chiens sauvages, ainsi, on aura de la viande et nous sécuriserons mieux le périmètre.

_-_En un mot, nous pourrons vadrouiller sur la plage sans risque de nous faire bouffer, lança Teddy.

_-_Oui, mais je ne crois pas que nous pourrons aller dans la forêt, murmura difficilement Francis.

_-_Vous avez raison, de toute façon ce serait de la folie, la forêt est sombre et trop dense pour que l'on puisse s'y faufiler sans machette, répondit calmement Dirk.

Les quatre hommes quittèrent le camp, armés et allèrent à la chasse aux chiens sauvages. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous entendirent des coups de feu, puis les quatre hommes revinrent en courant. Les chiens sauvages étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'avaient cru auparavant. Et ils n'avaient presque plus de munition. C'était donc une catastrophe. Tous les quatre étaient blessés, des griffures et des morsures pouvaient se voir sur leurs bras et leurs jambes. Ils étaient donc obligés de rester près de l'épave malgré l'odeur nauséabonde qui commençait à s'en dégager. De plus, cette odeur attirait les animaux sauvages qui commençaient à se disputer les restes des passagers et membres d'équipage tués durant le crash. Ils devaient faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

La peur était présente dans les cœurs des survivants. Ils étaient encore choqués par ce qu'ils avaient vécu et par ce qu'ils continuaient à vivre. Ils étaient loin de tout, de leur famille, de leurs amis, de leurs vies. Et un rien pouvait les tuer. Ils devaient faire quelque chose, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient paralysés, ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'idée sur comment se sortir de ce cauchemar. Le seul qui avait l'esprit suffisamment clair était Dirk qui prenait les décisions importantes. Sachant que bientôt ils n'auraient plus de munitions, il décida de faire émigrer le camp le plus loin possible de la carcasse, mais assez près de la source d'eau. Au moins ils n'auraient pas à aller chercher de l'eau puisqu'elle serait là à côté d'eux. Dirk ordonna de démonter le camp et de le suivre. Personne ne tenta de discuter ses ordres et se rapprochèrent de l'eau. Là, ils découvrirent un arbre mort dont le tronc énorme pouvait servir de mur. Dirk décida d'installer le campement ici. Ils seraient à l'abri des prédateurs qui pourraient venir de la forêt et ils pourraient plus facilement se défendre.

Tous travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pour construire des cabanes assez solides pour supporter les attaques des éléments et des animaux sauvages. La première chose qu'ils firent fut de chercher des troncs ou des branches suffisamment solides pour faire une structure porteuse. Ensuite, ils les enterrèrent profondément, puis rebouchaient les trous. Tous mirent la main à la pâte et Dirk eut un léger sourire en voyant les petits amener les liens dont les adultes auraient besoin pour accrocher les murs aux poteaux porteurs. Ils travaillèrent dur, mais bientôt une structure tout en longueur apparut suffisamment grande pour qu'ils puissent tous y dormir. Sachant qu'il y avait des couples mariés, il eut l'idée de mettre des séparations, ainsi les couples pourraient continuer à s'aimer sans risque pour leur vie privée, il créa aussi une infirmerie pour les grands blessés. Maintenant que l'endroit où vivre avait été vraiment créé, ils allaient pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à leur sécurité, comme rechercher de la nourriture, le peu qu'ils avaient, n'allait pas durer longtemps. Mais il avait toujours l'idée d'aller dans la forêt pour trouver l'épave qui devait regorger de biens pouvant leur sauver la vie.

A suivre


	6. première rencontre

Chapitre 6, première rencontre

Maintenant qu'elle avait de la nourriture, un endroit où dormir et une compagne d'infortune, Delphine décida d'aller visiter l'île. Elle pourrait découvrir des choses qui pourraient l'aider. Soudain, elle se souvint qu'il manquait une donnée dans son beau petit plan. Elle n'avait pas de chaussures, rien qui pourrait protéger ses petits pieds fragiles. Pfffuu ! Elle en avait marre de ces travaux de coutures. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle soupira de nouveau, puis se mit à réfléchir sur comment faire ses chaussures. Bon, elle avait suffisamment de peau grâce à la peau de faon. Elle prit sa dague, coupa des morceaux triangulaires, ensuite, elle plaça son pied au centre d'un des triangles, puis replia les bords sur son pied. Après, elle fit des trous sur la totalité des bords de sa chaussure avant de recommencer avec l'autre triangle. Maintenant que c'était fait, elle cousit les bords et quand elle eut fini, elle regarda fièrement ses « chaussures ». Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire des semelles. Elle décida de mettre de l'herbe dans ses chaussures. Ensuite, elle pourrait marcher normalement. Quand elle eut terminé de fourrer ses chaussures, elle découvrit que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Elle soupira lourdement, puis alla se coucher sans manger. Sa panthère fit la tête, elle n'était pas habituée à ne pas manger tous les jours, alors que Delphine si.

Quand le soleil se leva, elle quitta sa tanière et prenant sa dague alla se promener sur la plage et de là, la forêt et l'aventure. Bon il faudrait aussi qu'elle coupe du bois, parce que sa réserve commençait vraiment à être dans le rouge le plus écarlate. Tapotant sa fidèle lame, elle trottina tranquillement sur le sable chaud ne regrettant pas d'avoir fait des chaussures. Enfin, elle n'avait plus à se brûler les pieds sur du sable chaud. Elle décida de s'approcher de la forêt et rechercha des arbres morts ou des branches mortes. Hope était partie chassée. Delphine trouva une branche et se mit en tête de la couper. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques minutes de travail, la lame pluri centenaire cassa nette. Delphine regarda avec stupéfaction sa fidèle lame brisée et sentit ses yeux se mettre à piquer. Elle frottant vigoureusement ces larmes interdites et se fustigea mentalement. Elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais pleurer, elle n'avait pas pleuré quand l'avion s'était crashé et pas non plus depuis, alors elle ne pleurerait pas pour une dague. Elle trouverait simplement le moyen de faire une lame c'est tout. Mais au lieu de cela, elle se retrouva adossée à un arbre en sanglotant lourdement. Elle pleura le crash et tous les morts qu'il avait dû y avoir, elle pleura la mort de sa mère, de son père et de son frère. Elle pleura la casse de sa dague, la ruine de ses vêtements, ses pieds qui la grattaient et son estomac vide.

Quand sa crise de larme fut terminée, elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Elle sentait prête à recommencer sa vie de naufragée. Elle regarda sa dague et vit qu'elle n'avait perdu que sa pointe. En l'affutant, elle pourrait la sauver. Mais pour combien de temps ? Déjà, elle ne devait plus l'utiliser pour couper des branches, mais vraiment pour tuer ses proies. Que se passerait-il si elle n'avait pas son arme ? Mais peut-être y avait-il des armes dans les soutes de l'appareil. Mais où pouvait se trouver l'épave ? Grande question. Maintenant plus calme, elle sécha ses larmes, puis se leva et poussa un petit cri quand son caleçon plus qu'élimé s'accrocha à une plante et se déchira. Elle était vraiment maudite. Elle n'avait plus de vêtements à sa taille. Elle n'allait quand même pas se promener toute nue ? Quoiqu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, personne pour la mater. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche et décida de découvrir l'endroit où pourrait se trouver l'épave. Elle regarda son corps et soupira lourdement. Il ne lui restait que son T-shirt, le bas était en miettes. Au moins, elle avait des chaussures. Elle soupira de nouveau et se mit en marche. Elle s'arrêta brutalement quand elle entendit des feulements et des grondements. Pensant que sa panthère était en danger, elle fonça la retrouver et la découvrit entre les pattes d'un mâle qui l'honorait comme il se devait. Hope était en train de se faire saillir par un jaguar de couleur sable. Delphine était dégoutée, même sa panthère avait un mec. Pitoyable.

Soupirant de nouveau, elle quitta les lieux et décida de monter sur la montagne afin de voir le panorama. Elle pourrait voir aussi s'il y avait des survivants et surtout l'épave. Enfin, elle pria surtout le ciel qu'il n'y ait pas tout de suite des survivants, sinon elle risquait bien de finir à la casserole. Elle se dirigea directement vers les profondeurs de la forêt et de là, la montagne. Au bout de quelques secondes de marche, elle bondit sur une branche d'arbre, puis disparut afin d'échapper à cette sensation malsaine d'être observée. Quittant les lieux, elle ne vit pas un vieil homme avec des yeux dorés froids comme de la glace, des cheveux blancs et une étrange rune gravée sur son front apparaître. L'étranger regardait avec colère l'endroit où elle avait disparu. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'adapterait aussi vite à la vie sur cette île, mais au moins, elle serait digne de sa lignée. Rapide comme quand elle allait chasser, elle bondit d'arbres en arbres jusqu'à arriver devant les flancs nus de la montagne. Il était étrange que rien ne pousse sur les parois. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne voyait rien, elle allait devoir sortir du couvert des bois et monter sur la montagne et de là, savoir ce qu'il y avait aux alentours. Elle mit tous ses sens en éveil et quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'y avait personne, elle quitta le couvert des bois.

Elle bondit sur le sol, et fila rejoindre la montagne. Quand elle fut assez loin du sol, elle cessa de courir et observa les pierres sous ses pieds. Ces pierres étaient étranges, elles étaient noires et très poreuses. Dommage qu'elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à la géologie. Mais s'il y a bien une pierre qu'elle était capable de reconnaitre, c'était bien la pierre ponce. Donc cette montagne était un volcan. Rassurant ! Elle espérait simplement que le volcan n'allait pas entrer en éruption et elle dessus. Dieu qu'elle détestait cette situation. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était à poils sur un volcan qui pouvait exploser n'importe quand et elle devait trouver des vêtements et des humains, vivants de préférence. C'est de nouveau en soupirant qu'elle continua sa progression en faisant bien attention à ne pas mettre les pieds là où il ne le fallait pas. Ce fut les doigts en sang qu'elle arriva sur un plateau microbien qui lui permettait de regarder dans trois directions, devant la plage-la mer, à droite la plage-la mer et à gauche la plage-la mer. Bon ! Elle était du mauvais côté et devait faire le tour de la montagne pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

Elle était maudite. Elle était maudite. C'est tout ! Elle reprit son parcours, faillit tomber des centaines de fois, tomba des milliers de fois, s'écorcha les genoux, les coudes et les fesses, avant enfin de trouver un autre plateau plus large et plus haut qui montrait l'île. Enfin, les deux îles. Il y en avait deux reliées par un pont de sable. Sur son coin d'île, il n'y avait rien, c'était un paradis vert alors que dans l'autre, c'était un enfer blanc coupé par une rivière. Et merde ! Elle allait devoir faire ses propres vêtements avec les guenilles qui lui restaient. Pfffuuu ! Bon et bien retour au bercail. Elle repartirait quand elle sera vêtue d'autre chose que sa vertu. Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle décida d'aller faire un tour en haut du volcan afin de savoir s'il était éteint ou simplement endormi avec option je me réveille et je fais tout péter. Elle se remit donc à grimper et au bout de plus de quatre heures de marche, elle arriva au sommet du volcan. Elle fronça légèrement des sourcils quand elle vit qu'il y avait des fumées qui s'échappaient du cratère. Ça avait l'air d'être de la vapeur d'eau, mais ça disait que le volcan pouvait se réveiller n'importe quand. C'était une véritable catastrophe, surtout si elle restait ici et qu'il lui pétait à la gueule. Bon, elle avait intérêt de filer le plus vite possible.

En faisant attention au sol, elle descendit, glissa et se râpa les fesses sur trois mètres. C'est en sifflant de douleur qu'elle arriva au pied de la montagne et qu'elle rejoignit la cascade. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, mais elle avait des fesses à soulager. Elle entra dans l'eau et soupira de soulagement en sentant sur ses fesses malmenées l'eau froide qui calmait la douleur. Quand la douleur s'estompa, elle retourna dans son antre et découvrit Hope et l'autre fauve qui se faisaient encore des mamours. Delphine lança un regard noir vers sa panthère et décida de se faire des vêtements avec les loques qui lui restaient. Elle décida de laisser son châle tel quel, il lui servait beaucoup pour pêcher, pour cueillir des fruits et pour plein d'autres trucs. Elle prit les loques qui lui restaient et fit le tri. Son T-shirt était en assez bon état, bon, ça elle le gardait. Son caleçon long était totalement ruiné de même que ses sous-vêtements. Sa veste avait perdu toutes ses franges, sa chemise était en excellent état et sa jupe était grise. Elle pourrait peut-être utiliser le tissu de sa jupe pour en faire un pseudo maillot de bain. Mouis c'était une bonne idée. Mais d'abord, elle devait aiguiser sa dague afin qu'elle redevienne aussi tranchante que d'habitude. Elle prit sa dague, une pierre plate, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte qui était en partie sous les eaux. Là, elle frotta la lame, l'aiguisant du mieux possible. Il lui fallut plus de vingt cinq minutes avant d'avoir une lame bien tranchante.

Toute fière d'elle, elle retourna auprès de ses vêtements et n'aima pas du tout quand elle vit que le mâle avait pris possession de son lit. Folle de rage, elle attrapa l'animal par l'oreille et l'envoya paître avec en prime un coup de pied aux fesses. Le fauve était choqué devant la réaction de Delphine, quant à Hope elle se frotta à la jeune femme en ronronnant. Le mâle cracha sur les deux femelles, puis repartit fièrement, même s'il avait mal aux fesses. Seulement son instinct le poussait à revenir avec une offrande. Alors il en ramènerait deux pour gagner les faveurs de l'humaine et de sa dulcinée. Maintenant seules, Hope alla s'étaler sur le lit tandis que la jeune femme prenait sa jupe et la coupait en un double triangle relié par une petite bande de tissu. Après, elle fit des incisions sur les bords supérieurs du vêtement. Ensuite, elle coupa un long ruban et le passa dans les incisions. Toute fière d'elle, elle essaya sa création qu'elle attacha sur les hanches. Elle se leva et se mit à sauter dans tous les sens, mais la culotte qu'elle venait de faire ne bougea pas et ne se retrouva pas au niveau de ses chevilles.

Cool, maintenant elle allait pouvoir se faire un soutien-gorge. Elle découpa de nouveau une bande de tissu assez large, fit six entailles dont deux aux extrémités de son futur sous-vêtement. Ensuite, elle coupa deux fines lanières et les accrocha à la base créant ainsi les bretelles. Elle retira son T-shirt, puis mit son soutien-gorge. Elle sauta de nouveau et sa création fut aussi stable que son slip. Elle enfila sa chemise, la noua sous sa poitrine et s'amusa à jouer les mannequins. Toute contente, elle alla se coucher serrant contre elle sa panthère.

Quand le soleil se leva, Delphine s'étira et s'amusa à tirer l'oreille de sa panthère en lui disant :

-Hope, tu es prête ? On va sur l'autre île.

La panthère lui lança un regard torve, puis se mit sur le ventre et posa ses pattes dessus, disant ainsi, « j'ai faim, attrape-moi quelque chose à manger. »

-Flemmarde !

La jeune femme tira la langue vers sa panthère, puis alla chasser. Il faut dire qu'elle avait faim aussi. Silencieuse et rapide, elle se faufila dans la forêt et attaqua un grand cerf qui pourrait la nourrir elle et Hope durant toute la journée au moins. Elle porta sa proie et l'amena à sa grotte. De nouveau, elle lui retira la peau, prit un bon morceau de viande et laissa le reste à Hope. Le félin complètement affamé dévora tout l'animal ne laissant absolument rien, pas même un morceau de chair sur les os. Maintenant rassasiée, Delphine se leva, mit son châle autour de sa taille comme un paréo et se dirigea vers la sortie afin d'aller se promener sur l'autre île et trouver de quoi améliorer sa vie et surtout se barrer de cette île avant que le volcan ne fasse des siennes. Mieux valait se tailler, que de ne rien faire et rester avec un volcan en éruption. Hope ouvrit un œil puis décida de suivre sa « mère ». Toutes les deux avancèrent paisiblement vers l'ouest et vers l'autre île. Malgré ce qu'elle pensait, l'île était assez grande et il leur fallut presque quatre heures pour arriver devant le pont de sable. L'isthme se trouvait pour l'instant sous une dizaine de centimètres d'eau faisant quand même frémir Hope. La panthère comme le chat adorait l'eau et la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était s'enfuir en courant loin de cette étendue humide et salée. Mais bon, pour Delphine, elle était prête à entrer dans l'eau. Cependant, des coups de feu dans le lointain retinrent la jeune femme. Il y avait des survivants, mais s'ils voyaient Hope, ils risquaient de la tuer ou pire la dévorer. Mais si elles allaient assez vite et qu'elles rejoignaient la forêt, ils ne pourraient pas leur faire du mal. Et puis le soleil commençait à se coucher, elles seraient à l'abri dans l'obscurité et essayez de voir un chat noir dans le noir.

La jeune femme expira brièvement, puis s'engagea sur l'isthme suivit rapidement vers Hope qui grondait pas du tout contente de sentir ses pattes être mouillées. Elles mirent une dizaine de minutes pour traverser l'isthme quand elles entendirent des sons, des personnes venaient vers elles et ça, ce n'était pas bon. C'est pourquoi, Delphine accéléra brutalement et se mit à courir afin de rejoindre la forêt. Quand elles furent devant les premiers arbres, elles bondirent et s'accrochèrent aux branches afin de se protéger contre les chiens sauvages et surtout, les hommes. Quand elles furent à l'abri dans leur arbre, elles virent quatre hommes armés qui marchaient sur la plage. Ils avaient tous des lampes de poche et scrutaient le sol et la forêt. Le faisceau de la lampe d'un des hommes attrapa les traces de pas et l'un des hommes, Dirk, s'approcha pour observer les empreintes. L'un de ses accompagnateurs, Teddy demanda :

-Alors ?

-Quelqu'un est passé par là, en courant. Petite taille et poids plume d'après l'enfoncement et la taille des empreintes. Il y avait un animal avec lui ou elle. Ce n'était pas un chien sauvage. Regardez, on ne voit pas les griffes. C'est un animal avec des griffes rétractables. D'après l'enfoncement, la taille et l'espacement entre les empreintes, un grand fauve de type jaguar ou tigre, répondit Dirk.

_-_Oh ! Merde ! Après les chiens sauvages on se retrouve avec des tigres ou des jaguars. On est maudits. Je vous le dit, on est maudit, lança Billy qui pointait les empreintes.

Delphine observa les hommes, ils étaient maigres et efflanqués. Un autre homme balaya les bois du faisceau de sa lampe et intercepta les yeux de Hope. Surpris, il poussa un cri faisant ainsi sursauter les trois autres. Delphine et Hope filèrent le plus vite possible faisant bruisser les feuillages. L'homme qui était accroupi demanda :

-Qu'avez-vous vu ?

-Des yeux, deux yeux verts. Et puis après, plus rien, répondit Francis qui avait vu son niveau d'anglais s'améliorer franchement et qui continuait à scruter la forêt.

_-_Nous ne pouvons y aller ? De jour c'est dangereux, mais de nuit, c'est de la folie, remarqua Dirk.

_-_Mais si cette personne a un fauve auprès d'elle, les chiens sauvages ne viendront pas l'attaquer, remarqua Francis.

_-_C'est vrai. Bon rentrons au camp, je n'ai aucune envie de moisir ici, lança Dirk.

Les quatre hommes regardèrent de nouveau vers la forêt et sursautèrent violemment quand deux cervidés furent jetés à leurs pieds. En effet, Delphine avait été émue en les voyant si maigres et elle avait décidé de les aider. Elle avait vu deux cerfs qui observaient la scène en se demandant s'ils devaient fuir ou non et n'avaient même pas eut le temps de réagir qu'ils avaient été égorgés. Delphine était fière d'elle, elle avait de plus grande facilité à chasser surtout avec ces nouveaux vêtements qui ne s'accrochaient pas n'importe où. Elle attrapa les deux cerfs et les projeta devant les hommes qui sursautèrent. L'un des hommes murmura :

_-_Il y a des cerfs ? Je n'en savais rien. Au moins nous allons pouvoir manger autre chose que des noix de coco et du poisson. Merci qui que vous soyez.

Les quatre hommes saluèrent la personne qui venait de leur sauver la vie, puis tirèrent les proies pour rejoindre le camp. Les autres survivants hurlèrent de joie quand ils virent les cerfs et toute la viande qu'ils allaient pouvoir manger. Delphine les suivit de loin et eut un doux sourire en voyant des enfants crier de joie à l'idée de pouvoir manger à leur faim. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour les deux misérables carcasses, ils devraient au moins en avoir deux de plus. Alors elle tenta l'impossible, elle alla dans la forêt et chassa. Elle tomba sur une harde de pécaris. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha d'eux, puis se jeta sur le plus gros et l'égorgea. Il était lourd et devait peser dans les cinquante kilos. Là, ils auraient de la viande pour plusieurs jours. Elle hissa l'animal sur ses épaules, puis avança vers le camp. Quand elle arriva à quelques mètres, elle reposa sa proie et vit du bruit faisant ainsi paniquer les enfants qui ne se trouvaient pas loin. Les quatre hommes se précipitèrent vers elle et découvrirent avec stupeur le cochon. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ils étaient heureux, au moins un survivant était là. Mais pourquoi ne venait-il pas les rejoindre ?

Dirk s'écria :

_-_Qui que vous soyez pourquoi ne venez-vous pas nous rejoindre ?

Mais il n'y aucune réponse, car Delphine était loin et rejoignait sa panthère qui l'attendait paisiblement là où elle l'avait laissé. Toutes les deux avancèrent vers les profondeurs de la forêt jusqu'à arriver là où l'avion s'était crashé. Il faisait beaucoup trop noir et elles ne pouvaient rien voir. Elles décidèrent donc de dormir sur un arbre à l'abri des prédateurs. Elles dormirent comme des souches et ne se réveillèrent qu'avec les chants des oiseaux. Delphine s'étira, puis s'approcha de la lisière de la forêt. Elle avait une meilleure vue de la catastrophe. C'était un véritable puzzle, il y avait des morceaux de carlingue partout. Elle sentait la mort, c'était une odeur atroce de même que celle des corps brûlés. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avança paisiblement et vit des valises par terre qui avaient été projetés par l'impacte. Elle en ouvrit une et découvrit des affaires d'homme. Pas intéressant, elle en ouvrit une autre et trouva des vêtements de femme. Ravie elle les sortit et fut folle de joie, ils avaient pile sa taille.

En faisant un clin d'œil à sa panthère, elle se déshabilla et les essaya tous, ils étaient un peu trop long, mais ils lui allaient quand même. Elle décida de garder sur elle un maillot de bain deux pièces et fouilla dans la valise. Là, elle dénicha une mallette de soin corporel complète avec aussi un ensemble d'épilation, elle allait pouvoir se faire belle et ne plus ressembler à la fille spirituelle du yéti. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva pas dans la valise de chaussures à sa taille et qui conviendrait à la survie en environnement hostile. Elle vira tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas, puis referma la valise et s'approcha d'un gros morceau de fuselage. Elle sentait la mort et savait donc qu'il devait y avoir des cadavres dans l'épave. Mais elle ne s'intéressait qu'à la soute et à ce qui pouvait lui servir à se tailler de cette île. Elle savait déjà une chose, elle n'irait pas avec les autres survivants, ils étaient de véritables boulets. Seule, elle aurait une chance de survivre. La vie est dure et la survie encore plus. Bon, elle posa la valise près d'un rocher, puis s'approcha de la soute éventrée. Là, elle découvrit des containers encore fermés et d'autres ouverts aux quatre vents. Ce qui lui fit mal, c'est quand elle vit les cadavres de chats et de chiens qui avaient été tués dans le crash. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas quand des animaux innocents étaient tués ainsi. Elle poussa un lourd soupir, puis fouilla. Elle faillit hurler de joie quand elle trouva dans une grosse caisse en bois des outils de toutes sortes. Elle aurait une nouvelle chance de s'en tirer en créant une embarcation qui lui permettrait de fuir cette île, elle trouva aussi un kit de premier secours de luxe. Il y avait tout là-dedans, il ne manquait plus que le beau médecin, mais bon, le pauvre à moins d'être en kit, il n'y avait plus trop la place. Au moins maintenant, s'il lui arrivait une tuile, elle aurait une chance de s'en sortir. Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est que l'un des survivants, Dirk Pitt junior décida d'aller seul dans la forêt pour retrouver la personne qui leur avait donné toute cette nourriture et lui demander de les rejoindre.

A suivre


	7. Sauvetage

Chapitre 7, sauvetage

Elle prit un pied de biche et décida de fracturer tous les conteneurs qu'elle pouvait trouver. Forte de cette décision, elle porta son dévolu sur le premier d'entre eux qui se trouvait par une heureuse coïncidence en face d'elle. S'escrimant dessus, elle réussit à coincer le pied de biche dans un petit interstice et faisant levier, elle souleva le couvercle et dévoila le contenu. Il y avait dedans un gros machin jaune. Elle rechercha une quelconque notice et découvrit que c'était des canots de sauvetage qui se gonflaient dés qu'on tirait sur la ficelle. Elle le sortit, puis découvrit un autre en dessous. Elle vida la caisse et en découvrit quatre. Elle imaginait déjà ce qu'elle allait pouvoir en faire, les gonfler et les transformer en barge. Ainsi, elle pourrait y installer toutes ses découvertes et les ramener sur son morceau d'île. Elle laissa là sa tâche et alla voir où se trouvait la rivière qu'elle avait vu de la montagne. Elle faillit hurler de joie quand elle découvrit que l'eau vive se trouvait très près de l'endroit où elle avait trouvé les bateaux gonflables. Ravie, elle se précipita vers les bidules jaunes et les rapprocha de la rivière. Soudain elle se rendit compte que la rivière était assez étroite. Elle ne pourrait pas faire une barge, mais faire un train de canots. Sachant maintenant ce qu'elle devait faire, elle fouilla dans la soute et découvrit dans un conteneur éventré plusieurs rouleaux de cordes. Elle les prit et les déposa près des canots. Ensuite, elle prit un morceau de ferraille, le planta profondément dans la terre près de l'eau et y accrocha un morceau de corde.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle tira la ficelle d'un des canots qui s'ouvrit dans un long chuintement puis l'accrocha avec l'autre bout de la corde avant de le mettre à l'eau. Malgré le débit de la rivière, le poteau resta fermement planté dans la terre. Elle décida d'attacher les autres canots les uns après les autres et attacha le dernier à un autre poteau qu'elle planta profondément. Ensuite, elle alla fouiller les autres conteneurs. Elle espérait trouver des outils qui lui sauveront peut-être la vie et lui permettront de fuir cette île. Elle se sentait de plus en plus observée, scrutée par quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas que des bonnes choses. Dans la première caisse, elle trouva des rouleaux de tissus et pas n'importe quoi comme tissus, des tissus précieux comme de la soie, du lin et du velours. Prendre ou ne pas prendre ? Telle est la question ? Ça pourrait toujours servir. Elle se mit donc en tête de tirer la caisse, mais découvrit qu'elle était très lourde. En fait, trop lourde pour elle. Elle souleva l'un des rouleaux et testa son poids. Il devait faire dans les cinq kilos. Elle retira donc tous les rouleaux et les plaça dans chacun des canots de sauvetage afin de ne pas surcharger un canot et de ne pas perdre les marchandises. Quand tous les rouleaux furent bien attachés, elle alla fouiller une autre caisse. Elle découvrit avec joie des outils, une perceuse, une meuleuse, un tournevis électrique et une dizaine d'autres outils qui pourraient lui être utile… enfin s'il y avait des prises électriques sur l'île. Elle en aurait pleuré de rage. Mais bon, elle les prit quand même, car si elle trouvait un moyen, elle pourrait toujours les utiliser pour se sortir de cette merde.

Elle installa la caisse dans le premier canot, puis alla voir d'autres caisses. Il y en avait tellement qui ne demandaient qu'à être fracturées et pillées. Un bon coup de pied-de-biche et elle découvrait des trésors cachés comme plusieurs paquets en carton remplis de lattes de teck. Elle regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt ces planches, elle allait pouvoir peut-être faire une coque de bateau ou un plancher sur un bateau. Elle transféra les planches sur les canots et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de place. Elle testa les attaches des marchandises, puis retira les amarres du dernier canot, elle remonta jusqu'au premier monta à l'intérieur, retira la seconde amarre et se laissa porter par le courant qui l'entraîna jusqu'à la mer. Là, elle dut se battre avec les courants pour rejoindre sa partie d'île et sa grotte. Elle faillit hurler de joie quand elle se rendit compte que sa grotte avait un accès ouvert sur la mer, elle allait pouvoir faire passer les canots par là et les vider un à un avant de rejoindre l'autre île pour refaire une razzia et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle vida les canots l'un après l'autre remplissant ainsi sa caverne qui devint la caverne d'Ali baba. Elle quitta de nouveau sa grotte, puis alla rejoindre l'autre île et faire de nouveau ses courses. Elle remonta la rivière, amarra le premier canot, puis le dernier et recommença ses emplettes. Elle fractura une nouvelle caisse et découvrit que Noël était arrivé en avance. Dans cette boîte, elle découvrit une cargaison de panneaux solaires ainsi qu'une boîte sur laquelle était écrite « contrôleur de charge ». Elle allait pouvoir créer de l'électricité et utiliser ses outils pour concevoir son bateau et se tailler de cette île. Elle voulut soulever la caisse, mais elle découvrit que les plaques étaient très lourdes et très fragiles. Elle ne pouvait pas les retirer une à une et les mettre sur les canots au risque de les détruire et de perdre son seul moyen d'avoir de l'électricité. Comment faire pour les mettre sur ses canots ? Elle décida d'aller voir autre chose dans les autres caisses afin de trouver de quoi transporter les panneaux solaires.

Elle décida de s'arrêter un moment pour souffler et vit son fauve le ventre à l'air qui pionçait tranquillement. Delphine était fatiguée et aurait bien voulu faire la même chose que Hope, mais elle devait se tailler le plus vite possible de cette merde. Elle continua à regarder la panthère, mais elle ne la voyait plus, son esprit était resté sur le concept de merde ! La merde ça glisse, la merde c'est humide comme… de la boue. Mais oui, voila ce qu'elle pourrait faire, un chemin de boue comme dans MacGyver. Elle pourrait creuser sous la caisse et y installer des patins puis pousser la bête jusqu'aux zodiacs. Ça, c'était la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Elle fouilla un peu partout et découvrit des morceaux de fuselage qui avaient une vague forme de luge. Elle se démena avec ce qu'elle avait et réussi à transformer la caisse en traineau et put le pousser jusque sur l'un des canots. Il lui fallut quand même deux heures avant de réussir cet exploit et le mieux c'est qu'elle n'avait cassé aucune plaque et aucune n'était tombée à l'eau. Elle allait pouvoir faire plein de chose… enfin si elle trouvait un générateur qui transformerait la lumière du soleil en électricité. Elle regarda dans une autre caisse et découvrit une mallette en cuir. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit des couteaux japonais en acier trempé. Elle les mit dans ses canots, puis découvrit dans un autre endroit le premier corps. Il avait l'air d'être jeune bien qu'il ait une barbe drue et des cheveux noirs un peu longs. Il était en parfaite conservation. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air de dormir. Sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle passa délicatement la main dans les cheveux sales de l'homme. Mais soudain l'homme attrapa sa main et récolta un hurlement qui frappa de terreur les survivants. Ces derniers qui avaient perdu l'un des leurs pensèrent qu'il venait de se faire dévorer. Delphine tenta de se délivrer de la poigne et vit que l'homme n'était pas mort, mais était encore vivant comme le prouva ses yeux verts entre-ouverts. Elle se calma un peu et entendit le moribond murmurer :

-Je… vous… en … supplie… aidez… moi.

Delphine lui répondit :

-D'accord. Mais lâchez-moi.

L'homme était tellement faible qu'il retomba dans l'inconscience. C'était un miracle s'il avait survécu au crash. Et d'ailleurs, comment avait-il fait, cela faisait plus de six mois que l'avion s'était écrasé et non une heure ou deux. Il faisait peut-être parti des autres survivants, avait voulu trouver un moyen de s'en sortir et s'était blessé ou plutôt avait été attaqué par les chiens sauvages. Elle ne pouvait le laisser là sans rien faire. Laisser les autres se démerder seuls s'était une chose, laisser un homme seul mourir c'était un meurtre. Elle avait une sensation de déjà vu avec l'homme évanoui. Bon, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, elle allait le mettre sur l'un des canots et après avoir faire ses courses. Sa décision prise, elle le prit sous les aisselles et le tira jusqu'à l'un des zodiacs, ensuite, elle l'attacha fermement et après avoir à nouveau fouillé dans les bagages, elle le recouvrit d'une couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Maintenant cela fait, elle rechercha le truc qui lui permettrait d'utiliser les panneaux solaires et les outils électriques. Cependant, au lieu de trouver un groupe électrogène, elle trouva une voiture électrique. Elle sut alors quoi faire, mais elle allait devoir libérer tous les zodiacs pour pouvoir mettre la petite voiture sur eux. Après avoir appelé Hope, elle libéra de nouveau les zodiacs et retourna dans sa grotte. Elle eut un peu plus de mal à déposer les panneaux solaires, mais y réussit après plusieurs heures de lutte. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et elle avait faim et soif. Elle se dirigea donc vers la rivière et but en abondance l'eau fraîche. Elle cueillit des litchis et retourna dans sa grotte.

Elle était épuisée à force de travailler et gronda quand elle vit que le mâle qu'elle avait envoyé paître était de nouveau sur son lit et léchait tranquillement Hope. Comme pour payer son séjour dans la grotte, le fauve avait ramené une biche et son faon. Hope était en train de dévorer la biche et lui avait laissé le faon. Delphine regarda le fauve et lui dit :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as amené cela, mais si c'est pour draguer Hope, il va te falloir un nom. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je t'appelle le fauve ou machin. Normalement, les jaguars sont tachetés ou noirs, mais jamais cette couleur. Je pensais t'appeler Cannelle, mais ça fait pas vraiment mâle. Cependant, la cannelle vient de Ceylan l'ancien nom du Sri Lanka. Et j'aime bien ce nom de Ceylan (1).

Ceylan regarda la jeune femme d'un œil torve, puis recommença à lécher sa femelle. Delphine bougonna et dit :

-Tu pourrais faire comme Hope et faire semblant d'écouter quand j'étale ma science.

Mais à part un ronronnement sourd, il ne réagit pas plus. Delphine bougonna, puis prit l'un des couteaux japonais et dépeça l'animal. Elle retira la peau qu'elle mit de côté, retira les abats qu'elle nettoya le mieux possible et les fit frire sur la pierre plate qui servait à cuire les aliments. L'odeur la fit saliver d'avance. Elle coupa de gros filet de viande qu'elle coupa en cube puis les fit griller à côtés des abats. Elle prit un morceau de fuselage qui avait prit la forme d'un bol et broya à l'intérieur un morceau d'igname afin de se faire une bonne purée. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle regrettait la modernité et ses avantages. Surtout le beurre et le coca. La vie était dure… mais bon, elle avait au moins l'estomac plein pas comme les autres qui ne pouvaient pas se démerder seuls. Tout en pestant contre sa situation, elle fit cuire sa purée et pour lui donner plus de goût y mélangea du jus de viande. Quand le repas fut prêt, elle mangea sa part, puis pensa enfin à son invité. Elle lui retira sa chemise et vit une blessure assez grave qui risquait de s'infecter. Remerciant sa bonne étoile d'avoir trouvé l'armoire à pharmacie portative, elle nettoya la plaie et la désinfecta. Elle fouilla dans la mallette posa une compresse stérile et banda la blessure. Ensuite, elle réveilla le moribond et lui donna à manger. L'homme était tellement dans les vapes qu'il ne capta absolument pas que Delphine était là et le nourrissait comme un bébé. Quand il eut terminé de manger, elle lui donna à boire, puis le recoucha. Elle remit du bois dans le feu et alla se coucher non sans avoir poussé Ceylan qui voulait squatter le lit. Elle dormit comme un bébé ne sentant absolument pas Ceylan et Hope faire un sort au reste de la carcasse de faon.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle découvrit la disparition de la carcasse, le moribond serré entre deux félins velus et une pluie battante accompagnée d'un orage monstrueux. Elle regarda un instant la pluie tomber et décida de se faire une beauté. Elle ouvrit la mallette et un pot plein de cire professionnelle. Elle refroidissait quasiment instantanément et Delphine n'aurait pas besoin de bandes de tissus. Bon qu'allait-elle faire en premier… Les jambes, elle ressemblait à la fille légitime du yéti avec le duvet qu'elle se tapait. Elle fit fondre la cire, la badigeonna pas trop chaude sur sa peau, puis quand la couche violette fut refroidie, elle tira d'un coup sec. Hope et Ceylan la regardèrent avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune femme se torturait de cette façon, car d'après sa tête ça avait l'air de faire très mal. Delphine réussit à se faire les jambes, les aisselles, les sourcils et là, elle commença le maillot. Elle mit la cire là où elle devait être et tira d'un coup sec. Le hurlement qu'elle poussa réveilla en sursaut le moribond qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et les survivants qui pensaient maintenant que leur ami était tombé sur des psychopathes qui le torturaient.

L'homme souleva la tête et vit une femme gueuler en insultant la mode et ses putains de poils de merde ! Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'était plus près de l'épave, mais dans une grotte bien à l'abri des bêtes sauvages… enfin, sauf qu'il y avait deux grands fauves qui s'amusaient à lui renifler les cheveux et à lui lécher le front en ronronnant comme des gros chats. Il allait demander ce qu'il se passait, quand il vit la jeune femme se mettre un étrange produit violet au niveau de son aine, attendre quelques secondes, puis tirer d'un coup sec et pousser un cri de torturé. Ça y est, il avait compris. Elle était en train de s'épiler… Mais drôle de moment pour le faire. Maintenant que son esprit avait trouvé la cause de ce cri atroce, il se rendormit et ne fit absolument plus attention aux hurlements d'agonie poussés par la jeune femme qui se faisait belle, pour le simple plaisir de se faire belle. Quand elle eut cessé de s'automutiler, elle mit la cire utilisée dans un bol et la fit fondre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit aussi liquide que de l'eau et que les poils qui étaient accrochés remontent à la surface. Elle les retira tous, puis quand il n'y eut plus un seul poil, elle laissa refroidir la cire et la mit dans un coin de la pièce loin du feu. Ensuite, elle s'enduisit d'une dizaine de produit pour la peau et alla se reposer, le temps que son pauvre corps se remette de ces souffrances atroces.

Au bout de quelques heures de sieste, elle décida d'aller chasser, au moins, avec la pluie, elle serait plus silencieuse et ses proies auraient du mal à l'éviter. D'ailleurs ce fut ce qui se passa avec un énorme pécari qui devait avoisiner les quatre vingt kilos de muscles. Elle lui tomba dessus et avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle lui avait déjà ouvert la gorge. Elle le traina jusqu'à sa grotte et découvrit que les deux fauves étaient partis, ils avaient dû aller chasser. Elle dépiauta la bête et fit cuire une grosse tranche de viande. L'odeur réveilla le moribond qui ouvrit un œil et découvrit la jeune femme en train de faire une purée. Dieu qu'il avait faim. Il tenta de se lever et son mouvement alerta la jeune femme qui se retourna et lui dit :

-Tiens, ça y est, vous vous êtes réveillés ?

Dirk comprit ce que la jeune femme disait, donc elle parlait anglais et elle avait un accent qui montrait qu'elle était américaine. Mais son visage lui était familier, il l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Il tenta de se mettre debout, mais il était trop faible pour cela alors il décida d'utiliser le mur derrière lui et s'assit. La regardant avec attention, il lui demanda :

-Est-ce vous qui nous avez donné de quoi manger ?

-Oui, je me disais que ce serait vraiment inhumain de vous laisser crever de faim.

-Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas avec nous ?

-Parce que vous êtes des boulets !

Dirk faillit exploser de rage et siffla :

-Nous ne sommes pas des boulets !

-Alors pourquoi vous crevez de faim alors que si vous regardiez autour de vous, vous pourriez vous nourrir sans problème. C'est pour cela que je dis que vous êtes des boulets.

Dirk serra les poings, puis souffla et dit :

-Nous ne sommes pas nés sur cette île.

-Moi non plus. En fait, nous sommes arrivés en même temps.

-Que… Comment vous nommez-vous ?

-Delphine Brown !

-Oh ! Mon dieu. Alors vous avez survécu, s'exclama Dirk en la regardant avec stupéfaction.

-Et vous êtes ? demanda Delphine avec curiosité.

-Pitt, Dirk Pitt. J'étais sur la rangée devant la votre, répondit le jeune homme.

-Ah ouais ! Le magnifique homo sapiens sapiens de la race hominidus americanus, marmonna Delphine en se remettant à rêvasser, l'imaginant de nouveau en train de tortiller son superbe popotin sous une musique salsa.

Dirk la regarda avec curiosité, car elle avait vraiment l'air d'être dans la lune et un léger filet de bave commençait à couler du coin de ses lèvres. Il allait lui parler quand deux énormes fauves entrèrent dans la grotte. Il y avait un mâle et une femelle. La femelle était noire comme la nuit tandis que le mâle était d'une chaude couleur sable. Il voulut reculer, mais le mur l'en empêcha. Le jaguar noir se jeta sur Delphine et se mit à lui lécher le visage récoltant des cris outragés et écœurés.

-Hope ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis que tu n'es pas un chien. Tu es un jaguar, panthera onca, tu es un félin intelligent qui adore l'eau !

Delphine fut outrée quand elle se rendit compte que Hope était plus intéressé par Dirk que par elle et siffla :

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter quand j'étale ma science.

Elle se tourna vers Ceylan et gronda :

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, tu l'as dévergondé !

Dirk la regardait avec curiosité, puis se mordit les lèvres avant d'éclater de rire. Delphine rougit violemment puis siffla :

-Oh vous ! Le détourneur de félin, arrêtez de ricaner !

Le jeune homme au lieu de s'offusquer se marra encore plus. Delphine lui lança un regard noir puis siffla :

-Jeune homme ! Il me reste énormément de cire d'épilation alors si vous voulez que je vous fasse le maillot, continuez comme cela !

Là bizarrement, Dirk cessa immédiatement de rire et la regarda avec un air innocent qui la fit sourire. Elle lui lança un regard pseudo énervé et lui demanda :

-Vous avez faim ?

-Je dévorerai sans aucun problème les deux fauves, lança Dirk avec un léger sourire qui montrait qu'il n'en avait en fait pas l'intention.

-C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne vous rejoindrai pas, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient abattus et dévorés, murmura Delphine en caressant délicatement les oreilles de Hope.

-Comment s'appellent-ils ? demanda le jeune homme.

-La noire, c'est Hope. Je l'ai depuis qu'elle est toute petite, en fait, depuis que j'ai trouvé cette grotte, ça fait six mois. Je me suis couchée seule et quand je me suis réveillée, cette boule de poils était à mes côtés.

-Et pour l'autre ?

-Lui, c'est un squatteur ! Il reste là pour draguer Hope. Comme il a une couleur de Cannelle, je l'ai appelé Ceylan.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le Sri Lanka est le premier exportateur de Cannelle et qu'il s'appelait avant Ceylan. Voilà.

Dirk observa avec curiosité Ceylan qui se mit à ronronner comme un sonneur. Delphine outrée siffla :

-Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de m'écouter quand j'étale ma science. Et bien si c'est comme ça, je retourne cuisiner. Au moins, le pécari ne dira rien contre moi.

A suivre

(1) Prononcez Say Lane


	8. Début de cohabitation

Chapitre 8, début de cohabitation

Dirk se tourna vers elle et éclata de rire devant la tête de la jeune femme. Elle gronda contre les êtres vivants avec autant de délicatesse que des bimbos décérébrées. Tout en sifflant des imprécations, elle prit un bol en noix de coco et y mit de la purée d'igname parfumée au jus de cuisson de pécari. Elle donna à Dirk une cuiller, puis fit la même chose pour elle et commença à manger. Hope et Ceylan se jetèrent sur la carcasse du pécari et le dévorèrent en moins de vingt minutes, voyant cela, Delphine soupira lourdement. Dirk laissa un instant sa purée et demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je vais devoir à nouveau chasser parce que ces deux boules de poils ont bouffé notre repas. Heureusement qu'ils n'aiment pas les litchis et les ignames sinon ils nous les mangeraient sans aucun scrupule.

Dirk lui fit un sourire, puis recommença à manger. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. La purée était onctueuse et la viande d'une tendreté incroyable, il adorait ce goût de porc. Il allait devoir suivre Delphine afin qu'elle lui apprenne à chasser et qu'il puisse ainsi sauver les autres survivants. Maintenant qu'il était en partie rassasié, il regarda autour de lui et vit une tonne d'objet en tout genre ainsi que des canots pneumatiques. Il se tourna vers Delphine et lui demanda :

-Que faites-vous avec cela ?

-J'ai l'intention de me tailler d'ici le plus vite possible et rentrer retrouver la civilisation, répondit la jeune femme.

-Mais comment ?

-Mon grand-père était architecte naval, il était capable de créer un paquebot avec un morceau de bois et trois clous. J'espère simplement être capable de construire un truc flottant qui m'amènera à bon port. Et pas besoin de me demander de venir avec vous. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai appris à aimer la solitude, et je ne sais pas si je supporterai d'avoir quelqu'un autour de moi qui contesterait toutes les cinquante secondes mes décisions.

-Je comprends. Pourriez-vous m'apprendre à chasser ?

-Pour l'instant, vous n'êtes bon à rien à part dormir et vous remettre d'aplomb. Mais on verra quand vous serez capable de danser toute la nuit au son d'une musique sud-américaine. Tout nu de préférence, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Dirk n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase mais termina son repas. Après s'être sustenté, il lui demanda :

-Où sont les toilettes ?

-Dehors, il y a des latrines.

-Merci.

Maintenant qu'il avait bien mangé, il se sentait en pleine forme et décida de se lever. Il posa la main sur le mur et fit fonctionner ses muscles fatigués qui gémirent sous l'effort. Cependant, malgré son épuisement, il arriva à se lever et à se mettre sur ses jambes. C'est en tremblant qu'il sortit de la grotte et qu'il se dirigea vers un trou dans le sol. Là, il sentit des effluves atroces d'excréments lui prouvant qu'il se trouvait dans les latrines. Il découvrit des feuilles très douces qui lui permettraient de se nettoyer. Quand il eut terminé de faire ses petites affaires, il remonta difficilement dans la grotte, s'étala sur le lit et s'endormit profondément. Delphine pendant ce temps observa le temps et découvrit que l'orage commençait à faiblir, puis disparut. Elle décida donc de reprendre les canots et alla chercher d'autres trésors et surtout la voiture électrique qui lui permettrait d'avoir un moteur pour se sortir de cette merde. Elle mit une bonne heure avant d'y arriver et découvrit que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Elle amarra les canots puis grimpa dans des arbres et s'endormit en quelques secondes ignorant qu'elle allait inquiéter son invité. Quand le soleil se leva, elle voulut descendre de son arbre et découvrit des chiens-sauvages. Elle allait pouvoir en dévorer un. Elle gronda imitant Hope, puis se jeta dans la meute et les fit fuir, laissant l'un des leurs sur le carreau. Elle traina la carcasse et la plaça dans un canot. Ensuite, elle décida de s'occuper de la voiture. C'était un prototype de la taille d'une smart mais entièrement électrique. En fait, elle ressemblait aux petites voitures sans permis. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais impossible, elle était fermée à clé. Sifflant de colère, Delphine décida de mettre en pratique ce que lui avait appris Dan.

Elle fouilla dans les morceaux d'avion et trouva une espèce de cintre. Elle le déplia le passa dans le joint de la vitre, puis fouilla un peu et avec un petit coup sec, ouvrit la portière. Maintenant, elle trifouilla les fils, puis cassa le Neumann afin de pouvoir diriger la voiture et la mettre sur le canot. Elle voulut démarrer, mais les batteries étaient totalement vides, c'est en pestant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir les remplir. Elle se rendit surtout compte qu'elle allait avoir un moteur pour son futur bateau. Le plus calmement possible, elle retira le frein à main, puis poussa la voiture jusqu'aux canots. Ensuite, elle alla chercher une plaque de métal qu'elle posa entre la terre et le canot et poussa la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans l'embarcation. Quand ce fut fait, elle arrima fermement la petite voiture et repartit chercher d'autres trucs dont elle aurait besoin. Elle arrêta de bouger quand elle se rendit compte que tout ce dont elle avait besoin était là, devant elle. Il y avait devant elle une poutre d'une trentaine de mètres qui pouvait servir pour la colonne vertébrale du navire et là, d'autres arrondies qui pouvaient parfaitement être utilisées pour l'ossature du bateau. Et ça et là, les morceaux de fuselage qui, redécoupés, pouvaient être utilisés pour faire la coque. Mais pour ce faire, elle allait avoir besoin d'outils. Quoi que pour certain morceaux, elle allait pouvoir les prendre avec elle. Elle décida de commencer par les poutres. Elle se débattit toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à les mettre dans ses canots. Elle avait les bras en purée, elle crevait de soif, mais elle avait fini. Elle relâcha le train d'embarcations et les emmena vers sa grotte. Elle mit une bonne heure avant d'arriver dans son antre et sentit une bonne odeur s'en échapper. Très étonnée, elle tira le train sur la plage et entra dans sa grotte. Là, elle découvrit que Dirk était en train de faire cuire un cuissot de biche aux litchis. Elle le fit sursauter en s'exclamant :

-Bonjour, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Bon sang, mais où étiez-vous ? J'ai été obligé de me battre avec Hope pour lui faucher un morceau de cuissot et le faire cuire.

-Je suis allée sur le lieu du crash et j'ai trouvé de nouveau des trésors qui me permettront de partir d'ici.

-Oh ! Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous rejoindre alors ?

-Non merci. Mais vous dès que vous serez prêt, vous rejoindrez vos amis. Ils vont avoir besoin de vous pour partir d'ici.

-On a le temps, lança Dirk calmement.

-Je ne sais pas voyez-vous. Cette île est volcanique et le volcan n'est pas éteint, il y a encore de l'activité. Je préfèrerais partir le plus vite possible, mais je veux partir en sachant qu'il n'y aura plus personne dessus.

-Oh mon dieu. Que faire ?

-Faite un radeau. Vous avez tout autour de vous pour qu'il flotte et vous amène à bon port. Ou au moins qu'il vous amène jusqu'à des routes maritimes très fréquentées pour être pris par un porte conteneur ou un pétrolier ou n'importe quoi d'ailleurs.

-Je… je n'aime pas l'idée de vous laisser derrière, murmura Dirk.

-Je sens qu'il faut que je me débrouille seule. Je veux réussir seule, je veux me prouver que j'en suis capable. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui, je crois. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment, cette idée.

Delphine lui fit un léger sourire puis scruta la viande avec intérêt. Elle se secoua un peu et dit :

-Bon, je vais vous laisser cuisiner. Je vais aller bosser.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire impertinent, puis elle sortit de la grotte et découvrit une merveille. En effet, elle n'avait jamais fait attention, mais il y avait un bassin de l'autre côté de sa falaise qui pouvait être bloqué en quelques heures. Et le mieux, c'est qu'il était totalement vide grâce à la marée basse. Elle décida de construire son bateau dans ce bassin, il allait servir de cale sèche. Elle passa son temps à observer le bassin et grimaça quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était totalement submergé à marée haute. Elle allait devoir remonter les murs puis quand il serait suffisamment haut, elle le refermerait afin de pouvoir construire son bateau. Elle soupira lourdement, puis décida de commencer maintenant. Sauf qu'elle eut un malaise et comprit son erreur, elle n'avait pas bu de la journée et son corps la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle alla dans sa grotte et demanda :

-Il reste de l'eau ?

-Heu… non.

-Bon, je vais aller en chercher, picoler et en ramener.

Dirk eut un grand sourire. L'humour de Delphine l'amusait beaucoup, même si elle pouvait être dure et sèche. Mais après l'avoir vu dans l'avion, il comprenait qu'elle devait se battre, qu'elle voulait se battre pour se prouver qu'elle était capable de le faire. Il trouvait cette idée totalement stupide, mais le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec elle lui avait montré qu'elle l'enverrait plutôt explorer les fonds sous-marins avec un coup de pied aux fesses que d'accepter s'il tentait de la forcer à le suivre. Sa force de caractère le séduisait de plus en plus. Il l'avait connu caustique dans l'avion, émouvante en se préparant à mourir pour rejoindre sa famille, forte en lui sauvant la vie et courageuse en se battant pour survivre et partir de cette île. Il n'allait pas la forcer, c'était son choix même si l'idée de la perdre commençait vraiment à lui faire mal au cœur. Il sursauta quand il entendit un grondement et qu'un éboulement fit trembler la grotte. Dirk se leva en grimaçant et vit Delphine qui partait vers la rivière. Il quitta la plateforme, se dirigea vers la plage de l'autre côté de la falaise, regarda vers l'origine de l'éboulement et découvrit que la jeune femme avait fait tomber un pan de la falaise qui s'était effondré dans la mer et sur la plage. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Il était encore faible et ne pouvait marcher sans se tenir à la roche de la falaise. Il décida donc de retourner dans la grotte et se rassit difficilement devant son cuissot de cerf. Il eut un léger sourire quand il vit que les deux fauves scrutaient avec une attention excessive.

Pendant ce temps, Delphine alla boire comme un trou afin de se réhydrater, puis quand elle fut suffisamment pleine comme une outre, elle décida de prendre un bon bain. Elle alla vers la cascade, se déshabilla et alla nettoyer ses vêtements puis les mit à sécher sur la branche d'un arbre qui penchait vers la rivière. Ensuite, elle alla chercher une plante, la broya et rajouta un peu d'eau et de sable à la mixture pour avoir une mousse onctueuse et granuleuse qui nettoyait et exfoliait parfaitement la peau. Elle se lava vigoureusement, grimaçant un peu en sentant l'action abrasive des grains de sable, puis alla sous la cascade et soupira de soulagement en étant massée par l'eau. Maintenant propre, elle reprit ses vêtements secs et se rhabilla. Elle but de nouveau, puis remplit les outres qu'elle avait apportées et retourna dans sa grotte. Arrivée là-bas, elle découvrit que son invité tentait d'empêcher Ceylan et Hope de dévorer le cuissot. L'ordre de la jeune femme claqua dans la grotte :

-HOPE ! CEYLAN !

Les deux fauves se tournèrent vers la jeune femme et virent son air indigné et en colère. Bougonnant, les deux félins allèrent se pelotonner dans un coin, puis Delphine s'approcha de Dirk et tous les deux dévorèrent le cuissot. Quand le repas fut terminé, les deux humains allèrent se coucher, alors que les deux félins se séparaient pour dormir chacun avec un humain. Hope dormait avec Delphine et Ceylan avec Dirk. La nuit fut longue et ponctuée de ronronnements sourds. Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, Dirk se réveilla et découvrit qu'il était seul. Il y avait de la nourriture prévu pour lui, de l'eau ainsi qu'un bout de bois. Il regarda le machin et se demanda ce que c'était. Il regretta que la jeune femme ne soit pas à avec lui. Il mangea ce qu'il y avait puis avec l'aide d'un bol d'eau et d'un doigt, il se lava les dents. Il avait encore trop mal pour se lever et marcher. Mais il décida quand même afin de pouvoir libérer sa vessie et son colon. Sortant de la grotte, il rejoignit les latrines que lui avait montrées Delphine et put se soulager. Il décida d'aller chercher la jeune femme et la découvrit en train de monter un mur dans l'eau. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous son poids. Il sut qu'il devait maintenant retourner à l'abri afin de se reposer. Il détestait être aussi faible, mais il savait que ses blessures étaient graves et que cela était miraculeux qu'il ait survécu.

Quand Delphine se réveilla, elle découvrit Ceylan qui se collait au moribond et lui léchait de temps à autre les cheveux pour le seul plaisir de le faire. Après un léger sourire, elle sortit le chien sauvage du canot et prépara de quoi manger pour deux puis décida d'aller commencer à créer sa cale sèche. Elle sortit de son antre, puis rechercha le creux qu'elle avait vu la veille. Quand ce fut fait, elle alla chercher des pierres et les fit rouler puis les plaça les unes sur les autres afin de créer une digne. Elle travaillait dur et sentait la sueur couler le long de son visage. Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, elle décida d'aller boire à la rivière. Elle se désaltéra, puis se remit au travail. Elle montait un mur de plus en plus haut alors que la marée commençait à monter et à cacher son travail. Elle savait qu'au moment où la mer serait haute, elle ne pourrait plus travailler et devrait faire autre chose, car elle ne pourrait plus amener les pierres de la plage à la structure qu'elle créait, alors elle travaillait le maximum possible. Trop tôt pour elle, la mer prit possession du lagon et Delphine dut cesser de travailler. Bougonnant, elle décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche et ensuite d'aller ramener de quoi manger. Elle avait quand même une autre bouche à nourrir. Elle soupira lourdement et après s'être bien étirée, elle entra dans la forêt afin de trouver de quoi manger. Elle grimpa dans un arbre et se mit à traquer de quoi nourrir un groupe de survivants.

Alors qu'elle poursuivait une biche qu'elle n'avait que blessée, elle trébucha sur une racine et tomba lourdement sur le sol perdant ainsi la course contre l'animal. Grognant, elle allait se relever quand elle découvrit sur le sol une drôle de pierre noire. Elle ressemblait à de l'obsidienne, mais elle était plus mat et avait un aspect plus huileux. Elle le prit en main et poussa un cri de douleur. La pierre brûlait tant elle était froide. C'était comme si elle venait de saisir un glaçon dans le congélateur les mains nus. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Très surprise, elle décida de l'emmener avec elle afin de découvrir les propriétés de cette roche. Elle la plaça dans une poche qu'elle s'était crée dans son châle, puis repartit à la chasse. Elle suivit les traces de la biche afin d'achever la pauvre bête qui devait souffrir le martyre. Silencieuse comme Hope, elle dénicha l'animal, se faufila pour se placer contre le vent, puis dans une attaque rapide, tua l'animal. Montrant la force qu'elle avait gagné durant ces six derniers mois, elle put transporter sa proie jusqu'à sa grotte et la déposa devant Dirk qui se disputait avec Hope, le fauve tentait de lui renifler le derrière pour la plus grande honte de Dirk alors que Ceylan dormait les pattes en l'air.

-HOPE ! Espèce de petite perverse !

La panthère cessa de renifler l'arrière-train de leur invité et sauta vers Delphine en ronronnant. Dirk soupira de soulagement en voyant sa protectrice arriver et sa tortionnaire cesser de lui renifler les fesses et les parties génitales. Quand il raconterait ce qui lui était arrivé, sa sœur se moquerait de lui. Mais bon. Delphine s'approcha de lui et retirant les vêtements du jeune homme, observa s'il y avait des infections, mais les blessures étaient nettes et propres. Delphine grimaça quand elle sentit une odeur nauséabonde s'échapper du mourant. Elle lui dit :

-Bon, je crois que vous avez macéré suffisamment dans votre jus. Hum ! Vous avez à peu près la même odeur que mon grand père quand il mangeait des choux-fleurs.

-Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part, grogna Dirk avec ironie.

-Au lieu de rouspéter, levez-vous. Je vais vous amener à la cascade afin de vous faire prendre un bon bain !

-Heu…

-Mais je sais que vous être tout à fait capable de vous débrouiller seul pour certaines parties de votre anatomie, rétorqua Delphine.

Dirk devint écarlate, il aurait bien voulu refuser, mais la jeune femme le prit par le bras et le souleva sans trop de problème. Dirk était stupéfait, elle était forte, mais il faut dire que la jeune femme avait dû s'entraîner dur pour survivre. Elle mit le bras de Dirk autour de son cou, puis le hissa et l'emmena vers la forêt. Dirk grimaça de douleur en sentant ses abdominaux malmenés travailler pour suivre la jeune femme. Le jeune homme découvrit avec curiosité les deux fauves qui les suivaient paisiblement, ils les escortaient comme des gardes du corps. Dirk découvrit le chemin qui pourrait maintenant lui permettre de trouver de l'eau douce et de quoi se baigner. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il entendit le chant de la rivière. Tous les quatre remontèrent le courant, puis Dirk vit une magnifique cascade. Le coin était vraiment magnifique, le sol était recouvert de mousse moelleuse, sur les côtés, il vit une pierre en forme de coupe et à l'intérieur, de l'eau mousseuse ainsi qu'une éponge. Delphine lui demanda en décidant d'abandonner le vouvoiement :

-Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

-Non, merci.

-Ok ! Penses à laver tes affaires. Je vais aller préparer le repas.

La jeune femme partit laissant le jeune homme se débrouiller seul. Dirk se déshabilla, et grimaça de dégout en voyant l'état de ses sous-vêtements et de ses vêtements. Il les mit dans l'eau, puis les nettoya à l'eau mousseuse. Il regarda avec dégoût l'eau noire qui quittait ses vêtements. Quand l'eau devint claire, Dirk étala ses vêtements afin de les faire sécher puis il alla prendre sa douche. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant l'eau fraîche passer sur son corps fatigué. Ensuite, il prit l'eau mousseuse et se lava bienheureusement. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de véritable bain, celui-là, c'était un bonheur. Il resta presque deux heures dans l'eau fraîche et regretta de ne pas avoir de poignard pour se raser…

A suivre


	9. Chez les Pitt

Chapitre 9, chez les Pitt

Vendredi 15 mars 2002, Aéroport de Los Angeles.

Cela faisait bien la vingtième fois que Summer regardait sa montre et le panneau d'affichage des arrivées. L'avion de son frère avait déjà plus de deux heures de retard. Soupirant de nouveau, elle attendait patiemment son avion. Dirk serait surpris en la voyant l'attendre à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, il faut dire qu'elle avait vraiment hâte de retrouver son jumeau et elle ne pouvait plus attendre son retour et donc avait décidé de l'accueillir à la descente de son avion quand il changerait pour la correspondance. Elle lança un coup d'œil amusé en voyant que son père faisait les cent pas, marmonnant des insultes quelconques sur le trafic aérien. Al, Jack Dahlgren et son père tournaient comme des lions en cage ou comme des pères attendant la naissance de leur premier né. Loren se tenait près de Summer et patientait paisiblement, bien qu'un léger sourire en voyant son époux s'impatienter, étirait ses lèvres.

Sur le panneau d'affichage s'étalait toujours le même message, « Flight QF 1736 Delayed ». Mais alors que Summer allait regarder de nouveau sa montre, un évènement très inhabituel arriva. En effet, le message sur le vol de son frère disparut du tableau d'affichage. Summer appela sa famille. Pitt arrêta net de marcher quand il entendit l'urgence dans la voix de sa fille. Il s'approcha de sa fille qui lui dit :

-Papa, regarde le panneau d'affichage.

Pitt tourna la tête et devint blême quand il vit que le numéro de vol de son fils avait disparu. Il allait parler quand une voix lança une annonce par hauts parleurs :

-Les personnes attendant le vol QF 1736 sont priées de se présenter à l'accueil.

Summer, Pitt, Loren, Al et Jack se lancèrent un coup d'œil, puis décidèrent d'obéir à la voix et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Ils furent parmi les premiers à arriver et là, une hôtesse leur demanda aimablement :

-Pourriez-vous suivre ma collègue qui va vous amener à la salle de briefing ?

Ils se regardèrent, puis suivirent la jeune hôtesse qui les amena dans une pièce un peu à part. La jeune femme leur proposa des boissons chaudes, puis elle repartit afin de ramener les autres personnes qui attendaient l'arrivée du vol QF 1736. En quelques minutes, une centaine de personnes se tassèrent dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme appartenant à la célèbre NTSB s'approcha et dit :

-Ce jour à 19h18, le vol QF 1736 a disparu des écrans radars à 5248 km de Los Angeles après s'être perdu dans un cyclone de force 4.

Summer sentit comme une masse de trois tonnes lui tomber sur la tête quand elle comprit que l'avion de son frère avait disparu, que son frère jumeau, l'être le plus important pour elle avant même son père, était porté disparu, peut-être mort même. Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. Elle se secoua et quand elle regarda son père, elle le vit téléphone à la main en train d'aboyer des ordres à son second, Rudy Gunn.

-Rudy, c'est Dirk.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je veux que tu me trouve le plan de vol de l'avion de mon fils.

-Comment ?

-L'avion a disparu des écrans, je veux que tout soit mis en œuvre pour le retrouver.

-Oh ! Merde ! Il a disparu où au juste ? demanda Rudy.

-A la moitié du trajet entre Auckland et Los Angeles, répondit Pitt.

-Attend, je vais voir si on a un navire océanographique à côté.

-Merci Rudy.

-De rien Dirk ! Je vais te rappeler quand j'aurais les renseignements. A plus tard !

Rudy coupa la communication, puis Pitt se tourna vers sa fille et lui dit :

-J'ai eu Rudy, on va mettre en place une équipe de recherche. Il va me rappeler pour savoir s'il y a un navire de la NUMA près de l'endroit où aurait disparu le vol de Dirk.

Summer soupira de soulagement, elle savait qu'avec la puissance de la NUMA, son frère serait vite retrouvé et à l'abri. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone de son père sonna et Rudy lui donna l'information tant attendu :

-J'ai trouvé un navire de recherche qui pourra vous prendre, le Challenger se trouve près de la fosse des Tonga.

-Merci, Rudy. Peux-tu les contacter et leur dire que nous allons les rejoindre au port d'Auckland.

-Pas de problème, j'espère vraiment que tu vas retrouver ton fils, Dirk.

-Merci, Rudy.

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent en même temps, puis Pitt se tourna vers sa fille et dit :

-On va prendre un avion pour rejoindre Auckland et de là, on va monter sur le Challenger et, on partira retrouver l'avion.

Pitt ne vit pas les regards remplis d'espoir l'observer. Le petit groupe quitta la pièce, puis fila rejoindre un guichet d'American Airlines afin d'acheter un billet pour Auckland. Ils eurent une chance folle, car l'avion partait une heure plus tard. Ils demandèrent tous à être près des hublots afin de pouvoir regarder s'ils ne voyaient pas des débris flottants ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais en vain. Ils arrivèrent sans aucun problème à Auckland, puis montèrent sur le Challenger. Le navire de recherche océanographique se dirigea immédiatement vers l'endroit où l'avion avait donné son dernier message. Ils devaient maintenant rechercher le signal des balises, mais ils n'avaient que trente jours devant eux avant que les boites noirs cessent d'émettre. C'était une course contre la montre. Pitt sentait son cœur battre à deux cent à l'heure alors qu'une sensation de peur atroce lui nouait le ventre. Il avait peut-être perdu son fils et il ne le reverrait jamais. Il ne voulait pas subir cela, déjà qu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait, il n'avait pas pu voir ses enfants grandir et voilà qu'il perdait son fils. Il serra son poing avec force, puis se jura qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver son enfant. Il n'allait pas le laisser tomber. Il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne comme il avait abandonné leur mère.

Summer pleurait lourdement la possible perte de son frère, elle ne voulait pas être seule, elle voulait revoir son frère jumeau. Al était là pour la consoler, car son père était encore en train de faire ses recherches pour retrouver son frère. Si il y une chose dont elle était sûr c'est que son père retrouverait son frère où qu'il soit. Elle devait se calmer et aider son père, elle devait être forte, son père n'avait pas besoin d'une pleureuse près de lui, mais de quelqu'un de fort pour l'aider. Elle sécha ses larmes avec rage, puis quitta sa cabine et rejoignit son père pour avoir des nouvelles des recherches. Le Challenger avec l'aide de nombreux autres navires de recherches quadrillaient la zone, mais rien, il n'y avait aucune trace, ni aucun débris. Soudain alors que vingt sept jours étaient passés, Summer s'exclama :

-L'avion s'est perdu, il n'est pas là. Il a dû dériver sur des centaines de kilomètres entre le moment où on a perdu le contact et le moment où il a disparu.

-Nous le savons ma chérie. Nous faisons des cercles de plus en plus larges pour retrouver quelques débris flottants, lui dit calmement Pitt.

-Et si au lieu de faire des cercles, les navires partaient chacun dans un carré et recherchait dans ce carré puis allait dans un autre et ainsi de suite.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Mais surtout, il faudrait vraiment quitter la zone. L'avion n'est pas là. Je le sais, je le sens.

-D'accord.

Sur ordre de Pitt, le Challenger quitta la zone de recherche et se rapprocha du Chili. Il était à quatre mille kilomètres du Chili, et les boîtes noires avaient cessé d'émettre depuis déjà deux jours. Ils fouillaient le nouveau périmètre quand le pire survint. Ils virent un débris flotter vers eux. Le navire s'approcha doucement et tous virent un bout d'aile, en fait l'extrémité de l'aile gauche. Pitt serra le poing alors que sa fille hurlait de douleur. Il n'y avait aucune chance de retrouver quelqu'un de vivant. Il avait perdu son fils. Il se sentit pas Al poser sa main sur son épaule, ni les larmes couler le long de ses joues râpeuses. Al entraîna Pitt dans sa cabine. Il ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Il était trop bouleversé pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. C'était peut-être le coup le plus rude que lui avait fit subir la nature. Il décida de donner un somnifère à son meilleur ami afin qu'il se repose et que demain il sache quoi faire. Mais pour lui, la seule chose à faire était de dire au monde que l'avion s'était disloqué en plein ciel comme le prouvait le morceau d'aile retrouvé.

Le lendemain, le challenger fit demi-tour non sens avoir balisé l'endroit où se trouvait vraisemblablement les restes de l'appareil. Pitt était anéanti par cette découverte. Summer pleurait dans les bras de Jack Dahlgren. Ce dernier ne pouvait accepter la disparition de son meilleur ami. Il aurait dû être avec lui, il aurait dû l'être. Il serra les poings tout en fermant les yeux afin de tenter de retenir ses larmes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à sangloter lourdement en serrant la sœur de son ami dans ses bras. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir vivre sans lui ?

C'est avec tristesse qu'ils rejoignirent Auckland et révélèrent au monde qu'ils avaient retrouvé une partie du fuselage. Tous pleurèrent la disparition de l'appareil et des passagers. La vie devait reprendre son cours avec difficulté pour la famille Pitt et leurs amis. Summer reprit avec difficulté ses activités, elle avait tendance à poser une question et attendait la réponse de son frère disparu, se rendant compte de cela, elle fondait en larmes. Pitt se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail, tendant de calmer la douleur lancinante de la perte de son fils. Heureusement, Loren était avec lui et le soutenait de toutes ses forces, lui permettant ainsi de pleurer sur son épaule quand la douleur était trop forte pour le patriarche des Pitt. Ce fut une période très douloureuse pour toute la famille, mais le bien, de cette perte, fut que les liens familiaux se resserrèrent. Ils étaient encore plus unis qu'auparavant.

Pourtant ils n'avaient été qu'à une centaine de kilomètres d'une certaine île où l'objet de leurs pensées et de leurs pleurs se trouvaient. Cependant, le destin avait décidé que Dirk Pitt junior ne devait pas encore être retrouvé par sa famille et ses amis. Qu'il allait devoir prouver sa volonté de vivre et découvrir son bonheur dans ce malheur. ..

A suivre


	10. Cours et passion

Chapitre 10, cours et passion

Presqu'un mois était passé depuis le réveil de Dirk. Il reprenait des forces et avait créé des liens forts avec Ceylan. En effet, à partir du moment où il put sortir sans sentir ses blessures le tirailler, Ceylan l'avait suivi, lui avait montré les meilleurs coins pour la chasse et la cueillette, il lui avait montré sa dextérité et sa puissance à chasser le gibier. Dirk adorait ce félin, il le trouvait magnifique et tellement doux, bien loin des félins sauvages d'Amérique du Sud. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Delphine avait tellement peur de rejoindre les survivants, lui-même craignait de plus en plus de perdre le magnifique animal. Heureusement, il avait trouvé le truc. Il avait déchiré sa chemise pour confectionner un bandana et l'avait noué autour du cou de son fauve.

Depuis trois jours, Delphine avait décidé que Dirk était suffisamment en forme pour apprendre à chasser correctement. Elle lui montra comment marcher silencieusement, comment trouver les signes du passage des proies, comment grimper rapidement dans les arbres, attendre des heures l'arrivée des animaux. Dirk apprit avec surprise que le premier animal était toujours un éclaireur et que s'il se jetait sur lui, il n'avait que peu de chance de l'attraper et qu'en plus tous les autres s'enfuiraient. Il devait donc attendre que le reste de la troupe passe puis, se jeter couteau en avant sur le dernier. Il apprit aussi à reconnaître les plantes comestibles afin d'avoir des repas assez équilibrés. Dirk sut que Delphine lui apprenait tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour nourrir les autres survivants. Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser, il ne voulait pas partir. Comment faire ?

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il faisait des grandes balades avec Ceylan qui le regardait avec tristesse et énormément d'intelligence. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux voyageurs se retrouvèrent dans une partie de l'île du nord qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, les parois abruptes du volcan. Ils firent le tour et se retrouvèrent complètement perdus quand la nuit tomba d'un coup. Dans la grotte, Delphine et Hope s'inquiétaient. Elles se regardèrent, puis décidèrent de rechercher les deux disparus. Hope était devant suivant l'odeur de son mâle et Delphine la suivait en sautant d'arbres en arbres rapide et souple. En moins de deux heures, elles arrivèrent au pied du volcan. Delphine n'aimait pas aller là-bas, car elle craignait sa fureur destructrice. Elle suivait Hope qui pénétra résolument dans une grotte que Delphine n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Un peu étonné, elle regardait autour d'elle, puis décida de suivre sa meilleure amie. Elle pénétra donc dans la grotte et fut stupéfaite quand elle vit que l'intérieur était tapissé par l'étrange roche noire qu'elle avait trouvée. Alors qu'elle était noire au soleil, en pleine nuit, elle était d'une délicate couleur bleue. Elle s'approcha du mur, mais ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle trébucha et sa dague tomba en heurtant le mur. Delphine ouvrit de gros yeux quand elle vit que des arcs électriques se créaient entre le mur et le métal. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça, mais elle savait ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire avec. Les panneaux solaires qu'elle avait, étaient petits et ne permettraient jamais de faire fonctionner le navire qu'elle avait l'intention de concevoir. Elle allait devoir faire des tests sur cette étrange roche. Mais pour le moment, elle devait retrouver Dirk et Ceylan. Elle donna un coup de pied à une pierre qui éloigna la dague du mur et rompit l'arc électrique. Maintenant sûr de ne pas être électrocutée, elle reprit sa dague puis se remit en marche. Elle avança silencieusement et entendit un drôle de bruit, comme un sifflement. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus, puis découvrit une autre grotte. Il faisait chaud et de l'eau chaude tombait d'une cascade, une source thermale. D'après les gémissements de bien-être de Dirk, il avait découvert le bonheur d'être plongé jusqu'au cou dans cette eau. Elle pouffa de rire quand elle remarqua que Ceylan et Hope étaient plongés dans l'eau chaude. Elle fit violemment sursauter Dirk en s'exclamant :

-Alors elle est bonne ?

Dirk la regarda calmement, mais avec une étrange lueur au fond de son regard vert, et lui dit :

-L'eau est très chaude et c'est très reposant. Mais tu devais connaître cette grotte, non ?

-En fait, absolument pas. Je n'aime guère m'approcher du volcan, j'ai peur qu'il explose alors que je suis tout à côté de lui.

-Oh ! Je comprends. Mais tu sais, tu pourrais venir, ça te ferai du bien, lui dit Dirk avec un sourire.

La jeune femme le regarda avec méfiance, puis après quelques secondes de délibération entre sa vertu et sa libido qui gagna largement la partie d'ailleurs, Delphine se décida et commença à retirer ses vêtements. Elle s'était mis dos à Dirk qui zyeutait méchamment sur le corps de plus en plus nu de la jeune femme. Quand elle fut dans le plus simple appareil, elle se retourna et devint d'une délicate couleur écrevisse quand elle vit qu'il ne la lâchait pas un instant des yeux. Ne sachant que faire, elle entra dans le bassin et poussa un sifflement sous la chaleur de l'eau. Soudain le film le pic de Dante lui revint en tête et elle s'arrêta, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Dirk fronça des sourcils et lui demanda :

-Delphine, que se passe-t-i l ?

-On dirait une scène du Pic du Dante, quand le couple d'amoureux entre dans la soupe du diable et là la lave en fusion jaillit du sol et les cuit au court-bouillon, lui répondit la jeune femme.

-Mouis, peut-être, mais le volcan n'est pas encore réveillé. Et puis…

Il se leva et montra son corps encore amaigri mais puissant et très séduisant. L'eau lui arrivait un peu en-dessous de la taille, mais cachait l'essentiel. Il s'approcha d'elle comme un fauve en chasse et aucun des deux ne virent des yeux brillants et glacés les regarder dans l'obscurité. Les deux étaient forts et l'enfant qui naîtra de cette union sera fort aussi. Il avait bien fait de ne pas tuer l'homme avant, il y avait juste à espérer que l'homme soit fertile. Il n'avait rien à crainte de sa descendante, ceux de sa lignée étaient parfaits et elle l'était aussi. Il repartit dans la nuit souriant du destin qui allait leur offrir un nouveau guerrier Otomi. Il ne fit même pas attention aux deux fauves qui étaient sortis de l'eau et le scrutaient avec haine, les deux animaux haïssaient cet homme qui avait l'air de menacer leurs humains. Quand il fut loin, les deux animaux observèrent avec curiosité la parade nuptiale des humains. C'était des animaux bizarres quand même sans poils, sur deux jambes et pourquoi se léchaient-ils le museau ? C'était vraiment intriguant pour Ceylan et Hope.

Loin de ce questionnement inter-espèce, Delphine regardait Dirk qui s'approchait doucement d'elle comme un homme tentant de s'approcher d'un animal sauvage. Elle fut tentée de reculer, mais son corps refusa d'obéir. En fait, dès que Dirk l'effleura, elle crut qu'elle s'enflammait et que la vapeur qui s'échappait de l'eau venait du fait de sa combustion spontanée. Dirk s'approcha un peu plus baissa doucement la tête et cueillit délicatement les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune femme. Comme si on appuyait sur un interrupteur, le corps de Delphine daigna enfin bouger et elle enlaça la nuque de Dirk tout en collant son corps contre celui chaud et humide de Dirk. Alors que l'un des mains de Delphine malaxait la chevelure sombre de l'homme, l'autre découvrait son dos. Le jeune homme loin de rester passif explorait le corps nu de la jeune femme, ses seins fermes, son ventre plat malgré les restes de vergetures prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas toujours eu ce corps presque parfait. Dirk se pencha légèrement plus et déséquilibra Delphine qui fit un pas en arrière et tomba dans l'eau chaude en l'entraînant dans sa chute. Les deux amoureux se relevèrent en riant et en s'éclaboussant comme des enfants. Dirk la prit à bras le corps, puis la projeta dans l'eau chaude et quand elle émergea, il la coinça contre le bord du bassin ses hanches entre ses cuisses. Dirk eut un sourire enjôleur alors que Delphine avait une respiration erratique, elle sursauta quand la main du jeune homme monta doucement, avec une lenteur torturante de sa taille à son visage en suivant les courbes de son corps, le creux de ses hanches, ses côtes, ses seins fermes, sa joue, sa nuque. Là, il cessa de sourire et doucement embrassa de nouveau la jeune femme. Un baiser d'abord tendre, puis qui devint possessif et affamé.

Delphine se rapprocha de Dirk et répondit maladroitement au baiser dévastateur du jeune homme. Dirk comprit que malgré son air bravache, la jeune femme était peu ou pas expérimentée dans l'art amoureux, ce serait donc à lui de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait. Tout en douceur, il redessina le visage de Delphine par des gestes tendres et délicats comme si elle était faite de verre. Sa main forte descendit sur son cou, puis caressa la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il la fit sursauter quand il pinça l'un de ses tétons. Delphine stupéfaite s'écarta de Dirk qui remplaça sa main par ses lèvres. Il mordilla et lécha les seins de la jeune femme au point de la faire gémir de plaisir. Elle ne sentait pas que la main de Dirk se trouvait maintenant sur sa cuisse. Dirk voulait la faire crier de plaisir, il voulait la préparer suffisamment pour que leur première fois ensemble soit parfaite. Alors il fit glisser doucement sa main, caressant le creux du genou de Delphine obtenant un léger hoquet qui devint gémissement quand il remonta jusqu'à son aine. Lentement, il caressa le pubis de la jeune femme avant de jouer avec son clitoris. Delphine poussa un gémissement de plaisir qui devint cri quand Dirk lâcha ses lèvres et remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Delphine poussa un léger cri de surprise et devint écarlate sous la gêne. Elle haleta :

-Ce… ce n'est pas… oh mon dieu ! Pas hygiénique !

Dirk fit entrer sa langue dans la moiteur exacerbée de Delphine. La jeune femme sentit comme une onde de chaleur partir de son bas ventre, puis envahir tout son être avant d'exploser dans tout son corps. Dirk se redressa et sachant qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir, il la pénétra doucement tremblant en sentant le corps de sa compagne s'ouvrir sous sa douce poussée. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il fut totalement en elle. Delphine entoura de ses jambes la taille de Dirk et poussa des petits cris en sentant le sexe de Dirk s'enfoncer en elle, puis ressortir pour l'emplir encore et encore jusqu'au bouquet final où tous les deux poussèrent un hurlement de plaisir tandis que Delphine sentit un liquide bouillant jaillir en elle. Tous les deux retombèrent doucement se sentant comme dans un cocon molletonné.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, leur respiration était encore erratique mais ils se calmaient peu à peu. Dirk la regarda dans les yeux, étonné. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle jouissance entre les bras d'une femme. Il eut un petit rire quand il entendit Delphine soupirer :

-Ouahhh ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était comme ça.

Dirk embrassa tendrement la jeune femme avec douceur et au bout de quelques minutes, Delphine sentit au fond d'elle que Dirk était bien frétillant. Ils firent de nouveau l'amour, une fois, deux fois jusqu'à ce qu'épuisés, ils s'endorment l'un dans les bras de l'autre, réchauffés par la source d'eau chaude. Hope et Ceylan protégèrent jalousement le repos des deux amoureux. Quand Dirk se réveilla, il eut un doux sourire en sentant le corps chaud de Delphine tout contre le sien. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et lui embrassa tendrement la nuque. Il ne la connaissait que depuis un mois et il l'aimait. Il aurait cru que le coup de foudre n'existait pas, mais il y avait eu un précédent entre ses parents. Cela avait été le coup de foudre entre eux et il n'avait fallut qu'une nuit d'amour pour que sa sœur et lui naissent. Une seule fois. Cela arriverait-il entre eux ? Auraient-ils un ou plusieurs enfants ? Mais bon elle n'était pas vierge peut-être n'y aurait-il aucun résultat. Il en était à ces interrogations quand il sentit Delphine bouger, elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

La jeune femme se tortilla un peu puis fit face à Dirk qui avait beaucoup apprécié les mouvements de Delphine, il le lui montra en la faisant de nouveau monter au septième ciel. Delphine s'accrochait aux épaules de Dirk et enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau du jeune homme. Les deux jouirent de nouveau puis enfin, Dirk se sépara de sa compagne et avec un sourire la balança dans l'eau chaude. Delphine poussa un cri, puis se vengea en se jetant sur lui et en tentant de le faire couler. Les rires résonnaient dans la caverne. Après leurs jeux aquatiques, les deux amoureux prirent du sable puis se frottèrent avec. Ils regrettaient le gel douche, mais là, ils n'avaient absolument rien pour cela. Ils lavèrent aussi leurs vêtements. Delphine aurait vraiment voulu rester toute sa vie ici, dans les bras de Dirk, mais elle devait commencer la construction de son bateau maintenant que la cale sèche était terminée. Elle mesurait presque quarante mètres de long pour trente de large et dix de hauteur. Delphine avait travaillé comme une esclave pour réussir à la concevoir et maintenant, elle allait pouvoir commencer la construction. Enfin.

Après un lourd soupir, Delphine se dégagea délicatement des bras de Dirk et murmura :

-Nous ne pouvons rester ici trop longtemps. Il y a tellement de choses à faire et si peu de temps.

Dirk ferma les yeux une seconde, cachant la lueur de douleur qui venait de s'allumer au fond de son regard vert. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir abandonner la jeune femme et ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Soupirant lourdement, il murmura :

-Tu as raison.

Tous les deux quittèrent la chaleur de la grotte et rejoignirent l'autre escortés par les deux fauves. Ils croisaient un léger chemin quand ils entendirent des coups de feu venant de l'autre île. Dirk se tourna violemment vers l'origine de ses bruits et comprit que ses amis étaient en danger. Delphine retint ses larmes, puis murmura :

-Vas-y, rejoint-les. Ils ont besoin de toi.

-Je…

-Dirk ! Ils ont besoin de toi. Si j'ai réussi à survivre six mois seule, je continuerai.

Dirk serra les poings, puis il embrassa violemment Delphine et se mit à courir vers l'autre île. Ceylan lécha doucement la main de Delphine, puis bondit à la suite de son maître. Enfin, de celui qu'il avait choisi comme maître. Delphine regarda son homme partir. Puis quand il fut loin, elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer désespérément. Le voir partir lui faisait tellement mal. Mais elle devait le laisser partir. Il était là pour sauver les autres. Elle s'en sortirait seule et le retrouverait quand elle arriverait à quitter cette île. Elle eut un léger sourire quand elle sentit Hope lui lécher le visage de sa langue râpeuse. Delphine murmura à sa meilleure amie :

-Viens ma jolie. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire.

Elle rejoignit sa grotte et observa sa cale sèche. Le mur était composé de pierres et d'argile afin d'empêcher l'eau d'y pénétrer et entre la plage et la cale se trouvait une passerelle ainsi qu'un escalier qui descendait jusqu'au fond. Elle avait installé deux rangées de rochers qui serviraient à tenir l'ossature et avait préparé des poutres pour tenir le bateau droit quand il prendrait forme. Elle regarda tout le bazar qu'elle avait ramené de l'autre île et s'exclama :

-Bien ma jolie. Première chose à faire, concevoir l'ossature du monstre. Je me souviens d'avoir vu une immense poutre sur les lieux du crash. J'espère simplement qu'elle n'est pas trop lourde, sinon, je ne pourrais jamais la porter seule. Bon, je vais y aller. Tu viens avec moi ma jolie ?

La panthère ronronna son accord, puis toutes les deux prirent le train de canots et rejoignirent l'autre île par la mer. Hope observait avec méfiance l'élément liquide, mais elle aimait bien voir les poissons nager cependant, pour rien au monde elle ne se jetterait de nouveau sur un poisson. La dernière fois elle avait failli se noyer et maintenant elle craignait l'eau et surtout, la mer. Les canots avancèrent tranquillement, Delphine soupirait, elle détestait remonter le courant, car après elle se retrouvait avec des courbatures monstrueuses, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallut une heure pour arriver sur les lieux du crash. Il n'y avait personne et elle vit rapidement ce qu'elle voulait, une poutre en aluminium malgré sa taille de près de trente mètres, elle ne pesait que quatre cent kilos. Mais va porter quatre cent kilos quand tu en pèses à peine quarante cinq toute mouillée. Elle s'approcha de la poutre et se décida à l'installer dans le train de canot.

Dirk courait sur le chemin qui le ramènerait sur l'autre île quand il entendit des bruits derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et vit un fauve couleur sable bondir afin de le rejoindre. Quand l'animal fut près de lui, Dirk lui demanda :

-Ceylan que fais-tu ici ?

Le félin ronronna doucement en lui léchant la main.

-Tu veux rester avec moi ?

Ceylan ronronna de plus belle, ravi que son maître l'ait compris. Dirk s'agenouilla devant son fauve et le serra contre lui. Ceylan comprenait ce que ressentait son maître, car il ressentait la même chose en quittant Hope. Dirk sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais. Il prit une grande respiration, puis dit à Ceylan :

-Allez mon grand. Reste avec moi et allons rejoindre les autres.

Dirk se releva puis se remit à courir avec Ceylan à côté de lui. En bout d'une heure de course, ils arrivèrent devant le l'isthme qui reliait les deux îles. Ceylan cracha un peu, puis suivit quand même son maître. Tous les deux coururent sur la plage et là, ils virent le camp des survivants attaqué par des chiens sauvages. Ceylan poussa un rugissement puissant et bondit sur les canidés, les faisant fuir. Il se tenait là, le poil hérissé feulant méchamment dos au camp. Dirk arriva quelques secondes plus tard et cria aux survivants qui pointaient leurs armes sur le fauve :

-NON ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !

-Dirk ? s'exclama Francis avec son terrible accent français qui prononçait toujours son nom avec le « i » français et non la prononciation américaine.

Le nom du disparu fut reprit par tous les survivants. Dirk s'approcha de Ceylan et le calma en lui caressant tendrement la douce fourrure du fauve. Ceylan ronronna doucement, puis lécha la main de Dirk avant de s'asseoir et d'attendre les ordres de son maître. Tous les survivants regardèrent le fauve et l'un d'entre eux lança :

-Ça doit-être bon le jaguar, non ?

-Tu touches à Ceylan et je te transforme en appât pour requin, siffla Dirk.

-On a faim, s'exclama une survivante.

Dirk comprit alors pourquoi Delphine les appelait des boulets. Ils étaient incapables de survivre seuls, si personne ne leur disait quoi faire, ils se laissaient mourir de faim. Dirk reprit son rôle de chef et s'exclama :

-Bon, maintenant, je vais vous apprendre à chasser. Ensuite quand un groupe ira chasser, un autre ramènera de l'eau, un autre des fruits et un troisième commencera la construction d'un radeau.

-Pourquoi ? demanda un autre survivant.

-Parce que cette île est volcanique, que le volcan n'est pas éteint et qu'il peut entrer en éruption à n'importe quel moment, expliqua Dirk.

Tous le regardèrent avec horreur, puis les premiers cris de terreur s'élevèrent avec la panique. Ceylan poussa un rugissement qui calma tout le monde en quelques secondes. Dirk pouffa légèrement puis murmura :

-Merci Ceylan. Bien ! Nous allons réussir à partir d'ici et à rejoindre la civilisation. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Tous acceptèrent et à partir de ce moment, Dirk apprit aux survivants à chasser. Il s'avéra que certains étaient plus habiles pour chasser que d'autres. Ceux-là, devinrent les chasseurs officiels du groupe. La viande attrapée était séchée afin d'avoir le plus de rations de survie possible pour le voyage du retour. Une des survivantes, une femme d'un certain âge apprit avec bonheur le tressage de panier à des enfants qui s'amusèrent à le faire. De cette façon, les survivants auraient le moyen de transporter facilement de la nourriture, de la viande séchée, des légumes et des fruits le temps de leur voyage de retour. Ils travaillèrent dur, apportèrent beaucoup de nourriture, firent des réserves d'eau et construisirent un radeau solide et vaste pour les emmener tous à bon port. En un mois, ils avaient effectué un travail de forçat, ils avaient de l'eau en abondance contenu dans des jarres en terre cuite, de la viande séchée, du poisson séché, des fruits en quantité suffisante pour un voyage d'un mois en mer. Mais voilà, maintenant, c'était la fin. Ils avaient décidé de partir le lendemain.

A suivre


	11. Départ et sauvetage

Pitt = Dirk Pitt sr

Dirk = Dirk Pitt jr

Chapitre 11, départ et sauvetage

Delphine était heureuse… enfin, elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle était heureuse, c'est pour cela que chaque nuit elle pleurait dans son lit protégée et soutenue par Hope qui avait pris du poids. Au bout d'une semaine de ce calvaire, elle se donna une grande gifle puis reprit la construction de son bateau. Dirk ne serait pas là pour l'aider, elle devait être forte afin de le retrouver quand elle quittera l'île. Elle reprit ses rapines sur l'autre île, prenant tous les morceaux dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. En fouillant dans l'une des boîtes éventrée, elle découvrit un arc à souder ainsi que les vêtements de protections et un livret qui expliquait comment utiliser ce matériel sans danger, elle allait pouvoir vraiment bosser dessus sans problème. Maintenant elle allait pouvoir commencer le squelette du navire. Quand elle arriva sur son île, elle brancha l'arc électrique sur le moteur de la petite voiture, puis se mit au travail. Elle installa les poutres en arc de cercle qu'elle avait trouvé, puis amena difficilement la poutre principale. Ce simple fait lui avait fallut plus de huit heures de travail. Elle était épuisée et assoiffée. Elle sortit de la cale et rejoignit la rivière afin de se reposer et de se réhydrater. En un mois, elle avait bien avancé, le squelette du navire était terminé. Cependant elle le trouvait trop fragile et elle se cassait la tête pour le rendre plus solide, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire.

Pendant un mois, Dirk avait travaillé sur le radeau jour et nuit pour tenter de calmer la douleur qui torturait son cœur. Mais là, il était au pied du mur. En effet, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la verrait qu'il pourrait lui demander de partir avec lui et les autres. Alors il était là, seul devant la mer alors que les autres étaient dans le camp en train de dormir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le faire, jusqu'à ce que Ceylan lui donne un petit coup de tête et regarde vers l'autre île en gémissant. Dirk regarda le camp, puis souffla à son ami à poils :

-Allez, viens Ceylan !

Dirk se mit à courir sur la plage filant vers l'isthme qui reliait les deux îles. Le jaguar courait à côté de lui excité à l'idée de revoir sa belle. Les deux mâles filaient vers la grotte Dirk eut un grand sourire quand il vit une lumière orangée et des ombres chinoises se refléter sur le mur de la grotte. C'était le signe qu'elle était là. Il accéléra sa course, puis grimpa à toute allure sur la falaise avant de se jeter sur Delphine. La jeune femme poussa un cri de terreur avant de se retrouver plaquée sur son matelas moelleux. Elle se calma quand elle vit les yeux uniques de Dirk la regarder. Doucement, elle leva le bras et posa sa main sur la joue barbue de Dirk. Le jeune homme pouffa quand elle lui dit :

-On dirait les moustaches de Hope.

-Ben merci.

-Lèves-toi que j'arrange ça, que tu aies l'air plus civilisé.

-Si c'est ton horreur de produit violet, hors de question !

-J'ai découvert avec bonheur un kit de rasage pour homme dans l'épave, alors soit gentil et permet à ton humble servante de faire en sorte que tu retrouves un aspect plus humain.

Le jeune homme se redressa et permis à la jeune femme de fouiller dans ses affaires pour retrouver le rasoir électrique qu'elle avait mis à charger au cas où. Quand elle le trouva, elle se retourna et vit que Dirk s'était déshabillé et l'attendait nu sur le lit. Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire quand il la vit déglutir alors que son regard d'or glissait sur son corps musclé bien qu'amaigri. Elle lui demanda :

-Euh ! Pourquoi es-tu… ?

-Oui ? susurra Dirk.

-Nu ?

-Tu vas voir ma belle ingénue. Viens, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude et envoutante.

Comme une souris hypnotisée par le serpent, Delphine s'approcha de lui et se retrouva en un instant, dénudée devant ses yeux affamés. Dirk la prit dans ses bras et chuchota ce que le cerveau de Delphine enregistra comme :

-Rase-moi !

Obéissante et tremblante comme une feuille, elle enclencha le rasoir électrique, et les passa délicatement sur les joues du jeune homme. Pendant qu'elle le rasait, Dirk passait ses mains sur tout son corps y comprit les endroits les plus secrets de son anatomie. Le jeune homme adorait voir Delphine sursauter et hoqueter alors qui redécouvrait ce corps qui le faisait tant fantasmer. Quand elle eut terminé de le raser, elle éteignit d'un geste l'appareil, le jeta dans un coin, puis enlaça Dirk qui la souleva avant de la posséder lentement. Delphine poussa un gémissement de plaisir, puis des cris de plus en plus forts alors que Dirk se perdait en elle. Tous les deux sentaient la jouissance monter en eux comme une fusée quittant sa plateforme de lancement. Dans un cri unique, ils hurlèrent leur plaisir, puis Dirk se laissa tomber en arrière emportant Delphine dans une étreinte possessive. Quand ils réussirent à reprendre leur souffle, Dirk roula sur le côté et quand il voulut se séparer d'elle, la jeune femme emprisonna les hanches de son amant en croisant ses jambes fuselées sur son dos. Dirk se dressa sur ses avant-bras et la regarda comme on regarde une œuvre d'art. Il savait pourquoi elle faisait cela, elle voulait le garder le plus longtemps possible dans ses bras et auprès d'elle. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne partirait pas avec lui. Cependant, il voulait lui demander une dernière fois.

-Delphine, pars avec moi. Je t'en supplie pars avec moi.

La jeune femme cacha son visage dans le cou de Dirk et chuchota :

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Comprends-moi, je t'en supplie. Si je pars sans rien faire alors je me haïrais et je ne pourrais pas vivre.

Dirk ne pouvait pas la comprendre, mais par cette phrase, il savait qu'il l'avait perdu. Elle resterait sur cette île jusqu'au bout. Sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, il prit de nouveau Delphine avec frénésie tentant d'imprimer dans ses chairs sa marque, dans son esprit ses traits, dans son cœur son amour. Delphine accueillait Dirk et griffait le dos du jeune homme en balançant les hanches en rythme. Après un ultime cri de plaisir, Dirk se retira de la jeune femme et se coucha près d'elle la serrant tendrement. Il savait que c'était leur dernière nuit ensemble que peut-être jamais plus il ne la reverrait, que le volcan entrerait peut-être en éruption avant qu'elle ne soit prête et serait tuée. Delphine avait les yeux fermés, puis brusquement, elle les ouvrit, se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-Dirk ! Ce n'est pas un adieu, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Je te jure que je sortirai de cette putain d'île et je te retrouverai. Et si il y a une fille qui tourne autour de toi, je lui ferai découvrir le bonheur de plonger dans les profondeurs abyssales sans le moindre scaphandre, du béton autour de ses chevilles !

Dirk ouvrit de grands yeux, puis éclata de rire alors que dans les yeux de sa dulcinée luisait une détermination sans faille. Cette détermination lui remonta le moral, puis il nicha son nez dans le cou de Delphine et la fit rire en soufflant. Ils fermèrent un instant les yeux et quand ils les rouvrirent, le ciel était encore noir et la lune terminait son parcours. Delphine regarda sa montre et murmura :

-Il est deux heures du matin, heure de Nouvelle Zélande.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter…

-Mais tu le dois, tu ne peux pas laisser les boulets tous seuls, ils risqueraient de se tuer en attaquant un crabe.

Dirk explosa de rire et se mit à la chatouiller en disant :

-Ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire, même si ce sont vraiment des boulets.

Quand ils cessèrent de s'amuser, la même tristesse se lisait dans leurs yeux, ils savaient qu'ils allaient se séparer pour une durée indéterminée. Dirk l'embrassa une dernière fois, ce qu'il voulait lui dire coincé au fond de sa gorge. Effondré, il se rhabilla, puis accompagné par Ceylan, il quitta la grotte le dos vouté et les larmes aux yeux. Il ne vit pas Delphine attraper sa panthère et la serrer contre elle en pleurant. Quand il arriva dans le camp des survivants, il avait la même démarche malhabile d'un homme brisé. Il entra dans sa « chambre » et se coucha en chien de fusil tout en serrant contre lui son doux Ceylan. Soudain, alors qu'il tentait de calmer ses pleurs, il sentit une main caresser tendrement son dos. Il se raidit violemment, puis crut que Delphine avait changé d'avis et se tourna pour faire face à la propriétaire de la main baladeuse. Il se releva d'un bond quand il ne vit pas une petite brune, mais une grande blonde.

-Sandy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en séchant rapidement ses larmes.

-Dirk ! J'ai tellement peur pour demain. Alors j'ai pensé…

-Tu sais penser ? Mon dieu, mais c'est contre-nature. Savoir que tu as un cerveau, ça fait peur ! lança-t-il du tac au tac avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait avoir envers elle.

Sandy le regardait les yeux pleins de larmes, depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'il était réapparu, il passait son temps à lui envoyer des pics qui la faisaient pleurer. Il ne s'intéressait même pas à elle alors que là, elle était nue dans son lit et dire que tous les célibataires avaient trouvé chaussures à leurs pieds alors qu'elle ainsi qu'Heather étaient toujours célibataires. Même ce laideron de Sandra une rousse aux affreux yeux verts couchait avec Francis et aussi le copilote avec le pilote de l'avion. Alors elle avait voulu avoir le meilleur parti et le dernier célibataire, Dirk Pitt, mais en vain. Il était un homme, il avait des envies et pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu coucher avec aucune des filles célibataires. Et là, il la regardait avec colère et dégoût. Non pas colère, fureur. Il était furieux et son fauve s'approchait dangereusement d'elle en feulant. Soudain, Dirk pointa son doigt vers l'extérieur et ordonna :

-Dehors !

La jeune femme tenta de séduire Dirk, mais ce dernier explosa :

-DEHORS !

Sandy poussa un hurlement de terreur, attrapa ses vêtements et fila se cacher dans sa « chambre » quand Ceylan se jeta sur elle toutes griffes dehors en poussant un rugissement sonore. Tous les survivants se réveillèrent en sursaut et virent la blonde toute nue aller se cacher dans sa cahute. Sandy se mit à pleurer quand elle entendit des rires et des voix murmurer :

-J'ai gagné mon pari, mon amour.

-Bon d'accord, mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Tu es sûr de vouloir essayer toutes les figures du Kâma-Sûtra, Francis ?

-Oh que oui, ma belle Sandra.

Les rires devinrent gémissements de plaisir se moquant totalement de sa souffrance morale et de sa honte. Sandy se mit donc à pleurer ne comprenant pas pourquoi personne ne voulait d'elle pourtant elle était belle et intelligente puisqu'elle avait réussi là où la grosse Brown avait échoué, elle avait survécu.

Non loin de là, dans son lit, Dirk serrait son fauve contre lui et tentait de dormir, demain ils partaient pour le retour dans le monde réel et surtout, il ne la verrait plus. Il était encore et toujours déchiré entre ce qu'il devait faire et ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais il ne pouvait laisser les survivants seuls, il aurait leurs morts sur la conscience et puis sa famille lui manquait tellement. Pourtant, il aurait voulu que Delphine vienne avec lui pour la présenter à son père, à sa jumelle et à sa belle-mère. C'est avec cette idée en tête, qu'il s'endormit avec un fauve en guise d'oreiller vibrant.

Le soleil venait de se lever quand Ceylan réveilla Dirk en lui collant un coup de tête dans la joue. Le camp s'éveilla au cri de Dirk :

-Ceylan, espèce de brute !

Fier de lui, le félin lécha le visage de son maître en remuant la queue comme un chien. Dirk comprenait maintenant pourquoi Delphine répétait constamment à Hope qu'elle était un jaguar et non un chien. C'est donc avec un doux sourire qu'il se leva, ramassa ses affaires et rejoignit le centre du camp. Il regarda vers le ciel, puis réveilla tout le monde afin d'être prêt pour le départ. Il eut un sourire douloureux quand il vit le commandant Harper porter avec délicatesse son copilote et sa future femme qui souffrait toujours du dos et faisait le minimum de mouvement pour ne pas aggraver les blessures qu'elle avait subi durant le crash. C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'un couple quitta leur cabane et rejoignit les autres. Il faut dire que Sandra et Francis l'avaient fait une bonne partie de la nuit et qu'ils venaient de se réveiller. Quand les survivants furent prêts, tous s'installèrent le mieux possible attendant que les deux derniers grimpent sur le radeau, Dirk et son fauve. Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois l'île, puis coupa l'amarre et les hommes se mirent à pagayer afin de s'éloigner de l'île et de ses récifs. Quand ils furent suffisamment loin et emportés par le courant, ils découvrirent ce que Dirk savait, il y avait une autre île qui était reliée à la leur par un bras de sable. Dirk observait avec douleur cette terre qui l'avait nourri et qui lui avait donné l'amour avant de le lui reprendre. Ils croisèrent un étrange mur oblong qui s'enfonça dans la mer près de la plage. Dirk se souvenait encore du travail monstrueux qu'il avait fallut à Delphine pour le monter seule. L'une des deux pouff' comme il avait l'habitude de surnommer Sandy et Heather, pensa que c'était l'œuvre de la nature. Il ne savait pas combien de fois ces deux méduses avaient tenté de le séduire, il se souvenait aussi de la fois où la brune avait pénétré dans sa chambre toute nue en faisant croire qu'elle s'était trompée. Le plus amusant, c'est qu'il avait comparé les formes d'Heather et celle de Delphine et il en avait conclu que la brune était efflanquée et ne ferait même pas bander un pirate en manque. D'ailleurs il le lui avait dit et elle s'était enfuie en pleurs. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi mesquin, mais peut-être que Delphine l'avait corrompu comme elle aimait souvent le dire.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit un rugissement de désespoir venir de l'île. Il se tourna vers l'origine du cri et vit avec souffrance Delphine le regarder fière et pourtant fragile, sa panthère près d'elle. Francis s'exclama horrifié :

-Faisons demi-tour, ne la laissons pas là.

Calmement, Dirk lui dit :

-Elle ne voudra pas partir, elle préfèrera nous faire découvrir la face cachée de la lune à coup de pieds au cul plutôt que nous suivre.

-Tu l'as connais bien on dirait ? murmura Billy alors que Sandy et Heather étaient folles de rage.

-Oui, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé la vie, c'est elle qui m'a appris à chasser et que l'île était volcanique.

-Mais… commença Adélaïde la petite grand-mère.

-Pourquoi elle ne veut pas quitter l'île ? continua Dirk.

-Oui.

-Parce qu'elle veut se prouver qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule qu'elle en est capable et elle veut faire la fierté de sa famille, murmura Dirk.

Soudain, Ceylan poussa un rugissement puissant, comme s'il disait adieu à la belle panthère noire qui avait volée son cœur, comme Delphine avait volé celui de son maître. Dirk garda les yeux braqués sur Delphine, puis il mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria :

-JE T'AIME !

Le radeau continua à avancer, poussé par le vent et les courants, les éloignant de cette île pour toujours. De l'île maintenant déserte, Delphine regarda tristement le radeau quitter les eaux chaudes pour rejoindre la civilisation. Elle avait bien vu Dirk crier quelque chose, mais avec le ressac, le vent et les cris des oiseaux, elle n'avait rien entendu. Sur l'embarcation, Sandy serrait les poings de rage, Dirk couchait avec quelqu'un et ce n'était pas elle. Elle arriverait à le séduire et il serait à elle et pas à l'autre qui était restée comme une conne sur cette putain d'île, elle se le jura, cet homme serait bientôt à elle. Ce fut un voyage difficile, mais ils se battirent contre les éléments, luttèrent contre la faim, la soif et le désespoir. Dirk pouvait toujours compter sur Ceylan pour lui remonter le moral et pour attraper des poissons. Quand la dernière bouteille d'eau fut vidée, et le dernier morceau de viande avalé, tous commencèrent à zyeuter vers Ceylan. Mais pour le manger, il fallait passer sur le corps de son maître qui avait menacé de butter le premier qui tenterait de dévorer son jaguar. Heureusement, personne n'arriva à cette extrémité car ils croisèrent la route du cargo Sandoval en route pour Santiago du Chili. Les survivants hurlèrent comme des fous quand ils virent le navire stopper les machines et s'avancer lentement vers eux jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement près du radeau. L'équipage lança des échelles et des filins que Dirk noua fermement à l'embarcation. Le capitaine du cargo accrocha les filins à la grue et ramena tous ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour monter par l'échelle, à bord de son navire.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'abri, certains purent enfin craquer et pleurer. Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde quand ils virent Francis, Billy et Teddy se mettre à pleurer comme des enfants. Dirk toujours accompagné de Ceylan se dirigea vers le capitaine du cargo et lui dit :

-Merci, vous nous avez sauvé la vie. Cela fait des semaines que nous sommes sur la mer et nous n'avons rencontré personne.

-Vous avez chaviré ? demanda le capitaine.

-Non. Nous sommes les survivants du vol QF 1736. Je me nomme Dirk Pitt junior.

-Oh ! Madre de Dios. Quand on a retrouvé l'aile déchiquetée, on a cru que l'avion s'était désintégré en l'air.

-Non. Les pilotes ont réussi à s'écraser sur la terre ferme sauvant la vie d'une vingtaine de personnes et nous sommes tous là.

-Nous allons nous dérouter pour rejoindre Auckland qui est plus près que Santiago.

-Merci, Capitaine. Auriez-vous de la viande fraîche pour mon jaguar ?

-Heu… oui, on doit avoir cela. Mais il n'est pas dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il n'y a rien à craindre. C'est un félin domestique très doux, murmura Dirk en caressant la tête de Ceylan récoltant un ronronnement sonore.

-Bien, je vais demander au chef pour savoir s'il n'aurait pas cela en stock.

-Merci encore capitaine.

-Allez-vous reposer, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin.

-Merci, avez-vous un téléphone ?

-Non, mais nous avons une radio. Venez, je vais vous y emmener.

-Merci, capitaine.

Les deux hommes et Ceylan allèrent dans le local radio, puis Dirk demanda au radio de contacter la NUMA. L'homme envoya des appels afin de pouvoir avoir l'agence, mais en vain. Alors ils contactèrent Auckland afin que ces derniers contactent la NUMA. L'information partit à une allure folle et avant la fin de la journée, le clan Pitt était dans un avion en partance pour la Nouvelle Zélande. Ils voulaient revoir Dirk en vie. Ils avaient eu tellement peur de le perdre, mais il était revenu d'entre les morts.

Le bateau voguait calmement et rapidement vers la Nouvelle Zélande, le médecin de bord avait terminé d'ausculter tout le monde y compris Ceylan qui s'était fait une joie de lui renifler les parties génitales pour le plus grand amusement de Dirk qui se souvenait de ce grand moment de solitude avec Hope qui avait fait la même chose. Le médecin avait détecté quelques tiques qu'il s'était empressé de retirer et pas une seule puce. Au bout de quatre jours en mer, le port d'Auckland fut en vue. Quand le cargo pénétra dans le port, il fut acclamé par les autres navires et les gens qui se trouvaient sur les berges. La foule était impatiente de voir les survivants du vol QF 1736. Quand Dirk descendit de la passerelle, il fut percuté par une furie rousse. Ceylan se mit à gronder et à cracher comme un chat en colère. Summer s'écarta d'un bond et demanda :

-Mais… c'est quoi ça ?

-C'est un jaguar petite sœur. Il s'appelle Ceylan et il est très protecteur.

Summer s'agenouilla devant le fauve et lui tendit la main. Le félin la regarda avec curiosité, puis renifla la main de la jeune femme et sentit l'odeur de son maître sur elle, comme un frère sur une sœur. Il comprit alors que la jeune femme était la sœur de son maître. Oubliant toute agressivité, il se jeta sur elle et se mit à la lécher de sa langue râpeuse. La jeune femme tomba sur les fesses et se mit à rire tout en caressant la fourrure douce du fauve. Elle n'avait jamais vu un félin aussi doux et gentil. Il ressemblait presque à un chat. Quand elle leva les yeux vers son frère, elle découvrit que le pétillement malicieux habituel avait disparu, son regard était triste et mélancolique alors qu'il regardait Ceylan humer les cheveux de sa sœur. Summer se releva, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, leur père s'approcha et proposa à son fils de rejoindre la voiture qu'ils avaient louée. Dirk vit qu'Al et Jack l'attendaient avec impatience. Jack pouffa de rire quand l'animal se mit à renifler les organes génitaux d'Al qui tentait de repousser le félin. Pitt regarda le fauve et lui ordonna :

-Allez monte squatteur !

Ceylan cessa son activité, puis bondit sur le siège arrière avant de se coucher sur le sol. Dirk eut un léger sourire, puis s'assit et mit sa ceinture de sécurité avant de voir Summer et son père se mettre près de lui tandis que Jack et Al s'asseyaient devant. Al prit le volant, puis fila vers l'hôtel qu'ils avaient pris à Auckland. Personne ne vit le regard de colère pointer sur Dirk. Sandy n'avait pas pu lui parler avec les survivants près d'eux. Mais elle avait l'intention de le suivre et de retrouver les Etats Unis. Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet, enfin à part un ronronnement de temps à autre et un sifflement de Pitt qui ordonnait au félin de cesser de lui renifler une certaine partie de son corps pour le plus grand amusement de Summer alors que Dirk regardait devant lui, silencieux et mélancolique. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'hôtel, il y eut des hurlements de panique en voyant Ceylan sortir dignement de la voiture. Il attendit que son maître arrive, puis marcha près de lui suivant calmement les autres humains. En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel et quand Pitt referma la porte, il s'approcha de son fils qui regardait tristement l'océan devant lui. Pitt demanda à son fils :

-Comment s'appelait-elle ?

Summer regarda son père, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, et fut très surprise quand son jumeau murmura les larmes aux yeux :

-Delphine Brown.

-Elle est morte dans le crash ? demanda son père.

Dirk secoua la tête et chuchota d'une voix étranglée :

-Elle a survécu, elle m'a sauvé la vie et elle n'a pas voulu me suivre. Papa ça fait tellement mal !

Dirk se jeta dans les bras de son père et sanglota lourdement dans l'étreinte paternelle. Pitt ferma les yeux en se remémorant la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait perdu Summer, la femme qu'il aurait voulu épouser. Il savait ce que ressentait son fils, parce qu'il l'avait connu deux fois avec Summer et Maeve. Sentir son fils pleurer contre lui était la pire chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, puis quand il sentit les sanglots un peu s'espacer, il demanda à son fils :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle est têtue comme une bourrique et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne partirait de l'île que par ses propres moyens. Pour elle, les autres survivants étaient de véritables boulets incapables de se débrouiller seuls.

-Je commence à bien l'aimer, cette petite, pouffa son père.

-Tu l'aurais adorée, répondit son fils avec un sourire douloureux.

Dirk raconta à son père le voyage et ce dernier explosa de rire en entendant les réponses que la jeune femme avait envoyées aux deux autres. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Pitt demanda :

-Continue, raconte-nous la suite.

Dirk raconta le crash, la lutte pour la vie, puis le moment où il avait voulu rejoindre l'épave et qu'il avait été attaqué par les chiens sauvages.

-A partir de là et jusqu'à ce que je me réveille, je n'ai aucun souvenir. Mais je me rappellerais toujours de mon réveil, pouffa-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Summer.

-J'étais inconscient quand j'ai entendu un hurlement atroce et là, je l'ai vu en train de s'épiler la plissure des cuisses.

-Tu veux dire le maillot ? l'interrompit Summer.

-Hein ? demanda intelligemment son jumeau.

-Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que c'est horriblement douloureux, lui dit sa sœur.

-Je veux bien le croire parce qu'elle hurlait et qu'elle insultait la mode et les tarés qui ont inventé le concept de l'épilation, murmura Dirk avec un doux sourire amoureux.

Les Pitt écoutaient l'histoire et sentait que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une passade, mais vraiment l'amour avec un grand A et qu'il l'avait perdu. Pitt regarda vers la mer, puis se tourna vers son fils et lui dit :

-Nous ne pouvons rester trop longtemps ici, mais dés que nous serons à Washington, nous irons rechercher cette île si étrange.

Dirk se tourna vers son père et lui fit un sourire magnifique rempli d'espérance. Pitt s'expliqua :

-Si j'avais su que votre mère était encore en vie, je me serais précipité pour la retrouver. Alors on ne va pas laisser le destin se moquer ainsi de nous une seconde fois et on va retrouver ma future belle-fille…

A suivre


	12. Bonne et terrible nouvelle

Pitt = Dirk Pitt sr

Dirk = Dirk Pitt jr

Chapitre 12, bonne et terrible nouvelle

Delphine regarda avec tristesse son amant disparaître avec les autres survivants. Elle fut sur le point de lui hurler de revenir la rechercher, quand son regard tomba sur la cale sèche qu'elle avait bâtie de ses mains. Elle n'allait pas tout envoyer au diable pour l'amour d'un homme. Elle devait terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé ou alors comment allait-elle pouvoir se regarder en face ? Elle baissa la tête et sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle sentit le vent marin gifler son visage et faire envoler ses larmes qui reflétèrent un instant la lumière du soleil. Elles brillèrent quelques secondes avant de disparaître dans l'océan. Quand elle releva la tête, son regard luisait de détermination alors que ses poings se serraient. Elle avait juré qu'elle sortirait de cette île et c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa cale sèche. Arrivé là-bas, elle se remit à travailler. Elle renforça les jointures en les enveloppant avec des plaques d'aluminium tirées de l'avion. Quand cela fut fait et qu'elle considéra que tout était suffisamment résistant pour supporter le reste de la coque et la puissance de l'océan. Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé cette tâche, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était passé trois semaines depuis le départ de Dirk. Elle s'était enfermée dans une routine, travail sur l'ossature du navire, chercher à boire, rapporter de quoi manger. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait en trois semaines et elle n'avait plus pensé au départ de Dirk. Le travail lui permettait de mettre sa douleur de côté, de trouver la force de sortir de cette île par la seule force de ses bras.

Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé de renforcer les jointures des soudures, elle décida de souder les autres poutres parallèles à la poutre principale qui servait de colonne vertébrale à son futur bateau. Elle utilisa les cordes qu'elle avait pour attacher les poutres avant de les souder et de les renforcer. Elle travailla dur afin d'installer les douze poutres et les renforcer. Jusque vers le milieu du troisième mois, elle se sentait mal. Le matin, elle se réveillait pour vomir tripes et boyaux ensuite, elle allait comme une fleur bien qu'elle allait toutes les cinq minutes aux latrines pour uriner. Elle avait donc décidé de modifier son emploi du temps. Le matin, elle vomissait, puis allait ramener de l'eau et elle allait pécher. Elle n'avait plus du tout la forme pour chasser, elle se sentait fatiguée et essoufflée pour un rien. Et pourtant, le soir, elle pétait la forme alors elle continuait la construction de son bateau le soir à la lumière de morceaux de pierres noires qui brillaient autant que des lampes halogènes et qu'elle avait ramenées de la grotte où elle s'était donnée à Dirk.

Trois mois après le départ des survivants, Hope mit bas une magnifique petite panthère toute tachetée, ce fut à ce moment précis que la jeune femme comprit qu'elle allait devenir une jeune mère. Elle était enceinte de Dirk. Elle fondit en larme, regrettant que Dirk ne soit pas là pour l'aider dans ce moment effrayant. Tout en pleurant, elle caressa son ventre encore plat puis murmura :

-Mon bébé, mon beau bébé. Tu es tout ce qui me reste de ton père. Je te jure mon ange que nous partirons de cette île et que nous retrouverons ton père. Je te le jure.

Avec la découverte de son état, elle décida de travailler plus longtemps et surtout plus vite afin de pouvoir commencer à construire le fond de la coque avant que son ventre soit proéminent. Tout en travaillant, elle expliquait à son bébé ce qu'elle faisait, pourquoi et ce qu'elle voulait faire. Quand elle fut à cinq mois de grossesse, elle termina le fond de la coque. Elle soupira de soulagement, car son ventre frottait dorénavant sur le métal et elle n'entrait quasiment plus dans la protection thermique quand elle soudait les plaques. Elle allait devoir abandonner la construction de son navire jusqu'à la naissance de son enfant. Elle décida de passer son temps à pêcher et à chasser, ainsi qu'à faire des pots en terre cuite où elle mettrait la viande et les poissons qu'elle ferait sécher.

Maintenant qu'elle avait plus de temps, elle décida de se promener sur l'autre île. Elle monta dans un des bateaux pneumatiques, puis rama jusqu'à la plage de l'autre île. Elle y découvrit un camp complètement vide bien qu'il y ait encore des traces d'une activité humaine. Ce silence lui faisait mal, elle était enceinte, perdue sur une île déserte loin de tout le monde et elle ne savait même pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle sortit le canot de l'eau, l'amarra fermement à un arbre, puis fouilla dans le camp. Elle était étonnée par la disposition des lieux, chaque personne ou famille avait sa propre chambre. Elle entra dans chacune d'elle et trouva des petits trésors, dont un livre sur la grossesse et l'accouchement. Delphine mit le livre dans le canot, puis fouilla d'autres chambres. La dernière qu'elle visita avait un meuble et sur celui-ci, elle vit un mot écrit… pour elle :

« Mon amour, je sais que tu vas venir ici. Je t'ai laissé mes affaires comme cela, tu auras une autre excuse pour me retrouver. Je veux te revoir, alors s'il te plait, lutte et rejoint moi. Voici mon adresse : _266 Airport Place Washington, D.C. 2001_. J'habite chez mon père dans un wagon Pullman. Je me demande encore la tête qu'il va faire quand tu vas venir avec Hope vivre avec nous, avec moi. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Je t'aime.

Dirk Pitt Jr »

Delphine se mordit les lèvres, puis chuchota alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues :

-Je t'aime. Oh ! Mon dieu, je t'aime Dirk !

Elle vit dans un coin un sac de voyage et à l'intérieur quelques vêtements dont des chemises. La jeune femme sortit une des chemises et sentit l'odeur de Dirk. Brusquement, elle fondit en larme, se coucha sur le lit et sanglota lourdement en serrant le vêtement contre elle. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit en quelques secondes. Elle ne vit jamais un homme aux yeux dorés, aux doux cheveux brun-roux avec une rune gravée sur le front entrer dans la chambre et la regarder avec tendresse et fierté. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se coucha près d'elle et la serra contre lui dans une étreinte paternelle. Il savait que ce serait la seule et unique fois où il pourrait la traiter comme sa fille et non comme sa progéniture. Il espérait qu'elle soit comme sa douce Célia, forte et obstinée. Il espérait aussi qu'elle soit plus forte que lui et qu'elle défende son enfant contre eux, contre LUI. Arriverait-elle à le libérer dans le même temps ? Trouverait-il la force de se libérer et de faire ce que tout père se doit de faire, protéger son enfant jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait ?

Combien de fois regrettait-il sa décision d'abandonner sa femme… non, il ne regrettait pas, s'il n'avait rien fait, elles auraient été tuées toutes les deux et là il aurait été dévoré par la culpabilité. Ce qu'il regrettait c'est de n'avoir pas prévenu son épouse de ce qui arrivait, mais il voulait tellement la protéger, les protéger. Il serra un peu plus son enfant contre lui et caressa tendrement son ventre arrondi par l'enfant à naître. Il retint un petit rire quand il se souvint de la colère de son géniteur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle s'adapte aussi vite ni qu'elle soit aussi indépendante et si forte. IL était furieux surtout qu'elle passait son temps à disparaître et pire, elle avait permis aux autres de s'enfuir avant la fête du renouveau. Ils avaient voulu sacrifier le plus fort de tous, l'homme qui s'était fait aimer par sa fille.

Les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais pu laisser couler depuis vingt deux ans, il serra une dernière fois contre lui la chair de sa chair, puis il lui embrassa tendrement le front et repartit silencieusement la mort dans l'âme, maudissant encore et toujours le monstre qui l'avait engendré. Il ne fit pas attention aux empreintes qu'il laissait sur le sable accompagnée par sa panthère noire, Célia.

Quand Delphine se réveilla le lendemain, elle se sentit ragaillardi, prête à soulever une montagne avec un cure-dent. Elle emmena le sac de voyage de Dirk et quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle découvrit les empreintes de pas alors que la veille, il n'y avait rien. Il y avait des empreintes d'homme et de félin. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils puis pensa que son homme était revenu. Dirk était revenu pour elle. Elle fila vers son canot y mit ses affaires, puis suivit les empreintes. Elle ne pouvait pas aller bien vite, mais elle se dandinait le plus vite possible. C'était étrange, car les pas s'éloignaient nettement du lieu du crash pour se diriger vers le nord-est. Où cela allait-il la mener ? Elle ne comprenait plus soudain, la forêt disparut et elle vit non pas un volcan, mais une immense falaise. Alors qu'elle voulait s'approcher, un feulement mauvais sortit de la forêt. Elle vit avec perplexité une panthère couleur sable, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Ceylan lui cracher dessus de cette façon, même quand elle l'avait jeté dehors à coup de pied au tout début. L'animal la regardait avec fureur et ce fut à ce moment que la jeune femme comprit que ce n'était pas Ceylan. Elle en eut le cœur net quand un vieil homme sortit des sous-bois. Il avait des cheveux blancs comme la neige, un teint mât, des traits aristocratiques, des yeux dorés glacés, une rune en or sur son front et un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà. Je ne suis pas content de toi, mon enfant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? siffla Delphine sentant le danger dans cet homme.

-Tu sais bien qui je suis, tu le sais, susurra le vieil homme.

Il savait qu'elle savait, il était de sa famille biologique. Mais elle décida de l'énerver un peu plus.

-Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes le père noël et la mère noël a été un peu trop lourde avec la cire épilatoire.

Le vieil homme grinça des dents sous la colère. Il allait lui répondre quand un rire résonna dans la forêt. Delphine et le vieux tournèrent la tête et virent un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcher avec à ses côtés une panthère noire. Le vieil homme cracha :

-Que fais-tu ici, Yappan ?

-Mon nom est Patrick O'Ryan. Et je fais ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis bien longtemps. Débarrasser le monde d'un malade comme toi, Père ! Célia ! Attaque !

La panthère noire se jeta dans un rugissement contre l'autre et le combat commença entre les deux animaux, un combat furieux, mortel, terrible. Delphine fit un pas en arrière, puis fit demi-tour et se mit à courir quand le nouveau venu cria :

-Fuis Delphine ! Cours ! Ne te retourne pas ! Sauve ta vie et celle de ton enfant.

Patrick se jeta sur son géniteur et le combat entre les deux hommes fut violent et brutal. Tout les coups étaient permis pour tuer l'autre, car les deux hommes le savaient, ce serait un combat à mort. Le vieil homme tenta de frapper le traître à grands coups de massue, mais Patrick fut plus rapide et lui enfonça dans la poitrine un poignard qu'il avait gardé pour ce moment précis, le moment où il se libèrerait du joug de ce monstre. Le vieil homme laissa tomber la massue et regarda avec stupéfaction l'enfant qu'il avait engendré et qui l'avait tué. Dans un dernier sursaut de malveillance, il lui dit :

-Maintenant tu es comme moi.

-Non, je suis comme mon père. Je suis comme Sean O'Ryan, je ne t'ai tué que pour protéger ma famille et pour rien d'autre. Tu as perdu, tu as perdu car tu n'as pas pensé que les mœurs changeaient et que les enfants pouvaient être aimés par un autre que leur père biologique. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé et c'est ce qui est arrivé à ma fille. J'en ai fini avec toi. Je vais reprendre ma vie et toi tu vas mourir seul en te rendant compte que tu as échoué.

Patrick retira le couteau qui fit des dégâts incroyables dans les organes fragiles du vieil homme. Ce dernier savait qu'il ne vivrait pas plus longtemps et il savait aussi que les autres se lanceront à la poursuite des traîtres à leurs sangs et les tueraient avant de reprendre l'enfant pour le dresser comme il le fallait. Après une dernière respiration, il expira un dernier souffle et mourut seul sur un sol caillouteux.

Il était libre. Il était enfin libre. Il se tourna vers les deux panthères et vit sa douce Célia tenir fermement la gorge de l'autre panthère et l'étouffer. La plus vieille eut un ou deux sursauts, puis s'effondra, morte. Célia lâcha le cadavre, puis se rapprocha de son maître et ronronna doucement. Patrick caressa sa meilleure amie et commença à craindre le pire en voyant du sang qui coulait de plusieurs blessures. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et se mit à courir dans les bois afin de rejoindre l'autre île et sa fille qui pourrait l'aider à soigner sa boule de poils. Il n'avait plus qu'elle dans sa vie enfin si Delphine le rejetait, non il lui restait sa femme, sa douce Célia. Il allait enfin pouvoir la revoir après toutes ses années et l'aimer de nouveau passionnément. Il prit près d'une heure avant d'arriver devant l'isthme, puis encore une heure pour arriver devant la grotte de sa fille. Il fila pour rejoindre ce lieu protecteur. Quand il pénétra dans la caverne, il entendit des pleurs et vit sa petite sangloter de terreur en serrant sa panthère contre elle. Silencieusement, il s'approcha, puis murmura doucement :

-Delphine ?

La jeune femme se raidit dans l'étreinte de sa panthère.

-Delphine, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Célia est blessée, s'il te plait.

Elle se retourna les yeux rougis par les larmes et découvrit une panthère noire en sang dans les bras de son… de son… de l'homme. Elle frotta ses yeux, puis dit :

-Allonge-la près du feu.

-Merci.

Elle regarda l'homme et vit la différence entre le vieux et lui. Ses yeux, ses yeux montraient la profondeur de ses sentiments pour son amie. Son regard était chaleureux bien que remplis de détresse et de doute alors que le vieux avait un regard froid et malsain. Elle prit de quoi soigner l'animal, puis s'occupa de la panthère. L'homme l'aidait du mieux possible bien que ses mains soient prises de tremblements assez violents. Quand la panthère ressembla à une momie, Delphine la plaça dans un coin de l'énorme matelas qui lui servait de lit. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire, elle s'assit près du feu et demanda :

-Tu es mon père ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'un père ? demanda l'homme.

-…

-Un père est un homme qui s'occupe de toi, qui te défend contre le moindre danger, qui te relève quand tu viens de tomber de vélo, qui t'aide dans tes devoirs, qui pleure quand tu obtiens ton diplôme de l'académie de police, qui frôle la crise cardiaque quand tu deviens agent du FBI. Ça c'est un père.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce monstre qui m'a engendré est venu un jour à la maison et il m'a dit de but en blanc que l'homme qui m'avait élevé n'était pas mon père, mais que lui l'était et que si je refusais de le suivre, alors il tuerait devant mes yeux ma femme après lui avoir arraché du ventre l'enfant que nous allions avoir. Il ne m'a laissé que quelques secondes pour réagir alors pour vous protéger toutes les deux, j'ai accepté et je suis parti avec lui.

L'homme… son père, regardait le feu en ne faisant même pas attention aux larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Delphine ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance et le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour partir et protéger sa famille. Soudain, elle se raidit en se souvenant de sa mère. Elle lui avait dit quelque chose, c'était quoi déjà ? Qu'il fallait du courage pour vivre sa vie mais il en fallait encore plus pour partir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que sa mère savait.

-Elle savait.

-Comment ? demanda son père doucement en se tournant vers elle.

-Maman, elle savait pourquoi tu étais parti. Elle a dû tout entendre, c'est pour cela qu'elle a fui de Chicago pour rejoindre la Floride, pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire du chantage.

-Ta mère a toujours été très intelligente. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'elle m'a épousé, murmura son père avec un sourire rêveur.

-Mais ça veut dire alors que maman était polyandre ! s'exclama Delphine stupéfaite.

-Ben oui. Je lui avais envoyé une demande de divorce pour qu'elle puisse refaire sa vie, elle me l'a renvoyé en miettes avec une balle et un mot qui disait grosso modo que si j'osais me renvoyer une autre demande de divorce, elle me retrouverait et se ferait un plaisir d'arracher la partie de mon corps qui faisait que j'étais un homme.

-Maman a dis ça ? s'exclama Delphine stupéfaite.

-Elle a son caractère et tu en as hérité d'ailleurs. Elle me manque, j'ai tellement hâte de la retrouver.

Delphine sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et murmura :

-Maman est morte.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son père et ne vit qu'un homme choqué au point de non retour.

-Comment ? demanda son père d'une voix brisée.

-Elle est morte d'un cancer de la Plèvre le jour où j'ai passé ma maîtrise. Papa… enfin, mon beau-père est mort le jour où j'ai passé mon master et Daniel mon demi-frère s'est pendu le jour où j'ai soutenu ma thèse de doctorat, raconta douloureusement la jeune femme.

Elle sursauta un peu quand son père la prit dans ses bras, puis pour la première fois de sa vie, elle put pleurer la mort de sa famille dans les bras de quelqu'un. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être forte. C'est en pleurant qu'elle s'endormit toujours accrochée à son père qui pleurait autant qu'elle. Patrick berça sa fille en chantant une berceuse que sa femme entonnait toujours quand il revenait d'une mission difficile. Il eut un sourire humide quand il sentit sa petite fille prendre sa main et la poser sur son ventre arrondi. Patrick chuchota à la fin de sa chanson :

-Voilà ma chérie. Nous nous sortirons ensemble de cette merde et je pourrai enfin rencontrer mon futur gendre.

Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et entendit avant de s'endormir :

-Merci, Patrick.

Les deux écorchés de la vie s'endormirent profondément, protégés par Hope sans savoir que dans l'autre île, les cadavres de la panthère et du vieil homme avaient été découverts. Les hommes sifflèrent de rage, mais se retinrent d'aller attaquer. Ils avaient besoin du bébé. Cependant, ils tueraient le père et la fille quand l'enfant sera âgé d'un an. Il serait ainsi assez vieux pour être élevé dans la haine des occidentaux…

A suivre


	13. Naissance

Pitt = Dirk Pitt sr

Dirk = Dirk Pitt jr

Chapitre 13, naissance.

Patrick était stupéfait, il ne pensait pas que sa fille était aussi débrouillarde pour construire une cale sèche et commencer un voilier. L'ossature était terminée et sa fille assemblait la coque. Pourquoi diable avait-il deux mains droites _(en tant que gauchère convaincue, je ne dirais pas qu'il a deux mains gauches, alors que nous autres gauchers sommes les plus grands, les plus beaux, les plus forts, les plus intelligents et les plus modestes surtout modeste et on s'en vante ^^) _? Il était totalement nul en bricolage, d'ailleurs sa Célia se moquait régulièrement de lui quand il tentait de réparer le lavabo et qu'ils étaient obligés d'appeler le plombier en urgence qui se foutait aussi de lui devant les dégâts qu'il occasionnait. Il regarda sa fille qui s'occupait de Célia et lui demanda :

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Faire des réserves de nourriture, viandes et poissons séchés, fruits ainsi que de l'eau. Il faudrait aussi fabriquer des pots ou des jarres en terre cuite pour pouvoir tout transporter.

-Je sens que je vais encore me mettre la honte, marmonna Patrick.

-Pourquoi Patrick ?

-Parce que je suis incapable d'utiliser mes mains pour autre chose que le combat à mains nues. Quand je tentais de faire du bricolage, c'était l'inondation. Ta mère était même meilleure que moi.

Delphine pouffa de rire en entendant son père lui raconter ses déboires avec un tournevis. Avec un petit sourire, elle lui demanda :

-Tu seras capable de souder deux plaques d'aluminium ?

Le regard de bovin qu'elle obtint lui prouva que non, il en était incapable et qu'il risquait de faire des dégâts. Brusquement, il s'assombrit et murmura :

-Mais je pense pouvoir faire des armes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les autres vont vouloir nous retrouver et nous tuer. Ils sont assez fous pour le faire.

-Bien, alors jusqu'à la naissance de mon enfant, la construction du bateau sera mis en attente.

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu n'es pas en état de travailler dessus et quant à moi, je risquerais de tout détruire avec ma maladresse.

Delphine eut un petit rire et soudain, elle sentit un mouvement. Elle attrapa la main de son père et la posa sur son gros ventre. Patrick eut un hoquet quand il sentit le bébé donner des coups de pied dans le ventre de sa mère. Il se revit des années auparavant, son oreille collée sur le ventre de sa Célia en train d'expliquer à son enfant que sa maman était la plus belle de toute et qu'elle lui avait fait l'honneur de l'épouser lui un simple flic de la ville. Delphine observa son père et ne vit qu'un homme brisé par la vie, par la mort et par ce monstre qui s'était considéré comme son père. Alors que son père caressait tendrement le ventre de sa fille et murmurait des paroles inintelligibles pour l'enfant, Delphine observait cette rune sur le front de son père. Avec énormément de curiosité, elle toucha l'objet et le trouva glacial. Alors elle demanda :

-C'est quoi ce machin ?

-Quel machin ?

-Le truc que tu as sur le front.

-C'est une rune qu'ils gravent dans ta peau et ensuite, ils font couler de l'or à l'intérieur. C'est une douleur atroce, ils m'ont fait ça dés que je suis arrivé.

-Et on peut le retirer ?

-Heu… ? Je n'ai jamais essayé.

-Attend, j'arrive.

Delphine se leva avec difficulté, puis quitta la grotte suivit rapidement par Patrick qui ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Là, elle s'approcha d'une machine et s'exclama :

-Arc à souder, on l'approche de ton front sans le toucher et l'or fond et on le récupère et toi, tu n'a plus cette horreur sur la tête.

Patrick la regarda avec horreur, sa fille était folle, elle allait le brûler au deux millièmes de degrés simplement pour retirer ce truc ? Autant patienter un peu et passer sur le billard. D'ailleurs, il le lui dit calmement :

-Tu vois, je préfère le garder et puis quand on retournera à la civilisation, je me le ferais retirer par la chirurgie, c'est plus sûr.

-Peuh ! renifla Delphine qui décida qu'il était temps d'aller chercher de quoi manger.

Elle sortit ses casiers et découvrit quatre énormes homards et six gros crabes qui ne demandaient qu'à être mangés. Patrick se pourlécha les lèvres en imaginant le goût qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Il allait suivre sa fille quand il remarqua les traces de pas et il comprit qu'il allait devoir protéger sa fille et son petit-fils contre les hommes de son géniteur, plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il demanda à Delphine :

-Ma chérie ? Tu as un marteau et des tenailles ?

Delphine devint écarlate devant le doux surnom, puis toussota et répondit :

-Il faudrait voir dans la cale sèche, j'y ai mis tous les outils. Ils sont dans un canot pneumatique comme cela si le mur lâche, les outils ne seront pas mouillés.

-C'est une excellente idée. Je vais aller voir.

Patrick alla dans la cale sèche et trouva une scie électrique, des tôles et un vêtement de protection totalement couvrant. Il alla chercher un bout de métal, le posa en équilibre sur deux rocher et le bloqua par deux gros cailloux. Ensuite, il s'habilla de la protection et mit en route la scie électrique avant de se mettre à couper la tôle pour en faire une lame tranchante. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'arme s'ils voulaient survivre. Il fit plusieurs lames avec une vague forme de sabre, ainsi que des morceaux plus petits qui serviraient de pointes de flèches. Quand il eut terminé, il débrancha l'appareil, puis prit le marteau et tapa comme un bourrin sur les morceaux en vain. Comment faire ?

Il regarda les morceaux de métal comme une poule qui vient de trouver un couteau, le même air qu'avait Delphine devant un problème insoluble. Soudain, tilt, il fallait chauffer les morceaux pour les ramollir et pouvoir taper dessus pour lui donner la forme dont il aurait besoin. Mais comment faire ? Il n'avait pas de forge dans le coin. Bon, tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'instant, c'est aiguiser les lames pour qu'elles soient les plus tranchantes possible. Alors il fouilla dans les outils de sa fille, mais en vain, il n'y avait aucune meuleuse ou ponceuse. Il en était réduit à regarder les morceaux de métal comme s'ils allaient s'aiguiser tous seuls, quand il se souvint de son enfance avec son père. Il se rappela le pire moment de sa jeune existence quand ils avaient fait du camping. D'ailleurs il avait fait jurer à son père de ne plus jamais l'emmener en forêt. Il faudrait qu'il la raconte à sa fille cette histoire, ça la ferait bien rire. Il faut dire qu'elle est tellement sérieuse que ça l'inquiète toujours. Bon quoiqu'il en soit, son père lui avait dis que les hommes préhistoriques utilisaient des pierres pour aiguiser leurs lances. Il n'avait qu'à faire la même chose.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il chercha un rocher assez plat, mais en vain. Tous étaient utilisés pour le mur de la cale sèche. Grognant, il retira sa chemise, puis y installa les morceaux de métal qu'il avait taillés ainsi qu'un marteau, puis se dirigea vers la grotte. En chemin, il découvrit un caillou allongé, comme un fer de lance. Tout content, il se baissa, le prit et l'installa dans sa pauvre chemise. Quand il regarda dans la caverne, il remarqua que si d'un côté il y avait la pièce à vivre, de l'autre, il y avait une pente qui tombait dans la mer. Patrick s'approcha doucement et vit que la pente devenait sous l'eau un petit plateau de quelques mètres puis après des rochers qui ressemblaient un peu à des molaires. Il vit surtout une pierre plate affleurant légèrement. Tout content, il entra dans l'eau, posa sa chemise près de lui, puis déposa l'une de ses lames sur la pierre et avec le marteau, il tapa sur la lame afin de la rendre droite. Quand il n'y eut plus une seule bosse, il prit le caillou et se mit à frotter la lame pour l'aiguiser au maximum afin que la lame soit tranchante et puisse ainsi les aider en cas d'attaque.

Delphine et Hope observaient l'homme travailler. La jeune femme comprenait ce que voulait faire son père. Elle se secoua, puis se lava et alla vers la rivière afin de ramener de l'argile afin de fabriquer des bols, des jarres, des pots afin de pouvoir garder la nourriture et l'eau. Elle partit en se dandinant et revint en se dandinant avec des grosses mottes de terre humide. Elle avait les mains toutes rouges. Elle alla chercher de l'eau, puis elle prit une pierre plate et lourde, puis la plaça sur deux rochers créant ainsi un foyer. Là, elle alluma un feu assez doux, mais tout en augmentant peu à peu la chaleur afin d'empêcher la pierre de se briser en deux. Sur une autre pierre plus fine, elle plaça un tas de terre, puis commença à la façonner en jarre, assez large pour contenir de la nourriture. Alors que le soleil se couchait, elle posa sa poterie sur la pierre bouillante, et se mit à une autre jarre, puis encore une autre jusqu'à en avoir six grosses jarres et six bols. Elle était fière de son travail et elle était bien épuisée. Après s'être étirée, elle alla se laver. Quand elle retourna dans sa grotte, elle vit que Hope avait disparu et que son père continuait à frotter ses lames. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

-Alors ça avance ?

-Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je n'ai jamais apprécié le bricolage, marmonna Patrick en lui montrant ses doigts en sang.

Delphine grimaça, puis elle chercha sa trousse de premiers secours. Quand elle revint, Patrick montra avec bonheur sa lame coupante comme une lame de rasoir. Tout content, il déposa la lame devant le début de la pente. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé, il suivit sa fille qui lui nettoya les plaies puis mit des pansements sur chaque coupure afin de ne pas développer la moindre infection.

Le temps passa bigrement vite et Patrick voyait sa fille prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur, elle avait du mal à marcher et c'est Patrick qui maintenant allait chercher les casiers car la jeune femme n'avait plus la force de les tirer sortir de l'eau, il ramassait les litchis, déterrait les ignames, chassait la viande et péchait les poissons. Pour entrer et sortir, elle passait par la mer pour rejoindre les latrines, puis faisait demi-tour et rejoignait la grotte. Le fait de nager, faisait du bien à son dos fatigué. Pour rattraper son manque de travail, elle séchait la viande et les poissons afin de les garder le plus longtemps possible, puis les mettait dans les jarres. Le plus beau jour de la vie de Delphine fut quand son père revint avec des piqures que tout le visage et d'énormes rayons de miel. Delphine fit une farine d'igname, puis demanda à son père d'aller rechercher des noix de coco. Très étonné, Patrick alla en chercher, puis il vit Delphine casser la noix, garder le lait de coco, puis fit un gâteau d'igname sucré au miel. Patrick se pourlécha les babines. Ce fut un repas divin et très amusant surtout quand Patrick raconta à sa fille ses souvenirs d'enfance :

-Je devais avoir douze ans et mon père m'a invité à faire du camping. Ça devait être le plus beau séjour de toute ma vie, je ne devais jamais l'oublier d'après lui. Et bien, je peux te dire que c'est le cas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça a été l'horreur. Un véritable cauchemar.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon père m'a emmené à la Vallée de la Mort. Tu vas voir, c'est génial, c'est super ! C'est un désert. Eh bien, dés que nous sommes arrivés, il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Des torrents, c'était atroce. Ce n'est pas grave, on va à Yellowstone. Oh c'était génial, jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse poursuivre par un bison et ensuite par des abeilles. J'ai fait jurer à mon père que plus jamais on irait faire de camping.

Delphine pouffa de rire en écoutant son père raconter cette histoire, c'était une nuit magique où la peur n'avait pas sa place, où les deux écorchés essayaient de créer des liens que le destin n'avait pas voulu entre eux. Patrick regardait sa fille avec fierté, elle était tellement belle avec son gros ventre. Mais pour Delphine ce ventre, elle en avait marre. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, accoucher et reprendre sa vie. Cependant, elle ne se doutait pas que la nature avait une envie folle de s'amuser avec elle. En effet, quelques jours après ce magnifique repas, Delphine commença à se plaindre de douleur au ventre, comme des contractions, mais ce n'était pas régulier. Son père la rassura lui expliquant que c'était tout à fait normal après avoir lu le bouquin sur la grossesse. Mais une nuit alors qu'elle dormait profondément, une contraction la réveilla en sursaut. La douleur partait des reins et envahissait tout son ventre, puis plus rien. Delphine voulut se recoucher, mais vingt minutes plus tard, elle sentit une autre contraction encore plus intense que la précédente et elle comprit. Le travail venait de commencer. Elle secoua son père qui ouvrit difficilement un œil et marmonna :

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

-Je crois que ça commence !

-Quoi ? Qui commence ? demanda bêtement Patrick.

Delphine cessa de parler afin de laisser passer une contraction, puis dans un souffle murmura :

-Ton petit-fils est pressé d'arriver.

-Non. Non. Je… il n'y a aucun hôpital. Je… je ne sais pas comment on fait naître un bébé !

-Tu vas rire, mais moi non plus, lui lança Delphine avec un sourire crispé.

Voir sa fille tenter de rire de sa peur lui remonta le moral. Il fila chercher le livre sur les accouchements et chercha le chapitre qui aidait en cas d'accouchement intempestif. Il devait voir le ventre de sa fille et donc, il devait la déshabiller et il devait regarder pour savoir si le col de l'utérus était bien dilaté… Dilaté ? Oh mon dieu ! Il allait devoir regarder les parties intimes de sa fille ? Quand le monde apprendrait cela, il serait vu comme un pervers ! Il retira les vêtements de sa fille et les posa près du lit. Delphine était belle, elle ressemblait tellement à sa douce Celia. Elle était allongée sur le dos, les jambes repliées et écartées largement permettant ainsi que Patrick de voir que le col de l'utérus n'était pas dilaté. Ensuite, il se releva et tâta le ventre de sa fille. Soudain, il se raidit violemment. Fébrilement, il tâta de nouveau, jeta un coup d'œil dans son livre et devint blême. Delphine haletante après une autre contraction lui demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je… je sens la tête du bébé près de ton diaphragme et pas près de ton pubis. Mon dieu ! L'enfant se présente par le siège.

Delphine le regarda avec horreur, elle allait mourir avant ses trente ans ou alors elle allait perdre son bébé. Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, quand Patrick regarda de nouveau le livre et lut un petit paragraphe qui lui remonta bigrement le moral. Il posa fortement ses mains sur le ventre de sa fille et par des massages et des manipulations, il forçait le bébé à changer de position. Delphine sentait l'enfant bouger, s'était une sensation très étrange. Quelques minutes plus tard, Patrick tâta de nouveau le ventre de sa fille, puis soupira de soulagement.

-C'est bon, il a la tête en bas.

Delphine sanglota de bonheur, elle avait une chance d'accoucher sans trop de risque. Si elle pensait que l'accouchement serait rapide, elle en fut pour ses frais, elle souffrit le martyre pendant douze heures, douze longues heures. A chaque contraction plus douloureuse que la précédente, le col de l'utérus se dilatait permettant ainsi à son enfant de s'avancer vers l'extérieure et vers la vie. Alors que la nuit tombait, Delphine était épuisée et n'en pouvait plus. Patrick regarda le livre, puis vit que le col de l'utérus de sa fille était totalement dilaté, il remercia le livre qui lui avait dit de faire chauffer de l'eau pour nettoyer l'enfant quand il arriverait. Il s'exclama :

-C'est le moment ma chérie. Pousse !

Delphine se mit à pousser de toutes ses forces en serrant les dents. Patrick regarda entre les cuisses de sa fille quand il vit venir vers lui une poche humide. Il allait regarder ce que c'était quand la poche se rompit et qui se retrouva trempé. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le livre qui lui dit que c'était la poche des eaux et qu'il fallait la crever au préalable mais qu'elle se crevait naturellement quand le moment de la naissance était très proche. Il s'exclama :

-Pousse, pousse ma chérie !

Il faillit se mettre à pleurer quand Delphine gémit :

-J'ai mal papa !

-Je suis là, je suis là avec toi, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Delphine serra, enfin broya la main de son père et poussa un hurlement alors qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces déclinantes. Les contractions ne lui laissaient pas une minute de répit, elle lâcha un instant la main malmenée de son père puis serra le poing et les dents en poussant comme son père le lui demandait. Elle sentit que son calvaire était bientôt terminé quand une atroce douleur déchira son bas ventre. Elle comprit que c'était la tête de son enfant tandis que son père s'exclama :

-Ça y est, je vois la tête !

Patrick saisit délicatement la tête de l'enfant et la soutenait alors que Delphine continuait à pousser pour expulser le reste du corps. C'est en pleurant lourdement que la jeune femme prit son enfant dans ses bras contre sa poitrine moelleuse. Le bébé cria dans les bras de sa mère, preuve qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Patrick regarda sa fille et vit le cordon qui reliait le fils à la mère alors il tira dessus au moment même où Delphine avait une ultime contraction et devant le nouveau grand-père écœuré, le placenta tomba sur le matelas. Patrick alla chercher de l'eau chaude, des morceaux de tissus, puis nettoya le corps sanglant de sa fille. Ensuite, il fouilla dans la trousse de première urgence et sortit de quoi couper le cordon ombilical et de protéger son petit-fils de la chaleur et des insectes. Enfin, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et sans s'en rendre compte, il fondit en larme. Il avait son petit-fils dans ses bras, un enfant à qui il allait apprendre tout ce qu'il savait, lui apprendre l'amour, le respect, l'amitié et le courage. Une nouvelle génération qui s'écarterait un peu plus de cette partie sombre de leur héritage sanglant.

A suivre


	14. Les otomis

Pitt = Dirk Pitt sr

Dirk = Dirk Pitt jr

Chapitre 14, les otomis.

Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin accouché, Delphine était épuisée, elle avait donné toute sa force pour mettre au monde un bébé hurleur qui avait fait fuir Hope, Célia et Sheitan. Patrick lava avec tendresse son petit-fils, l'entoura de linge propre, puis le posa de nouveau sur la poitrine de sa fille. Il eut un doux sourire devant le tableau que représentaient sa fille et son petit-fils, la vierge à l'enfant. Il se leva et allait partir quand Delphine murmura :

-Où tu vas, papa ?

-Je vais aller sur les lieux du crash pour voir si je ne trouve pas de quoi habiller ton… comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

-Alexandre Dirk O'Ryan.

Patrick regarda sa fille avec bonheur, puis l'embrassa tendrement et murmura :

-Il sera digne de la famille O'Ryan et deviendra un bon policier.

-Ah non ! Biologiste marin ! s'insurgea faussement Delphine.

-Dans la famille O'Ryan, les hommes et les femmes d'ailleurs deviennent d'excellents policiers et des agents du FBI émérites.

-Quoi qu'il devienne, je serais fière de lui. Il fera ce qu'il voudra faire.

-Tu as raison ma chérie. Bon je vais y aller.

-Où ?

-Chercher du linge pour Alexandre et du lait au cas où les autres survivants ne seraient pas passés par là.

-N'y vas pas seul. Il pourrait y avoir d'autres malades comme ton géniteur. Et ils s'appellent comment d'ailleurs ?

-Ils se font appeler Otomi, ils ont prit le nom d'une tribu qui était connu comme étant de puissants guerriers. Ils se sont fait massacrer par les conquistadors. C'est d'ailleurs une vengeance, ils veulent annihiler les européens et les blancs, les chasser d'Amérique du Sud et remettre en pratique les anciennes coutumes des précolombiens.

-La vache ! Fait attention à toi, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon père alors que je viens de le retrouver.

-N'aie aucune crainte, je vais y aller avec Hope et Célia.

-D'accord, papa.

Patrick fit un sourire à sa fille et lui murmura tendrement :

-J'adore quand tu m'appelles papa.

Delphine lui fit un sourire endormi tandis que son père partait, accompagné de Hope et de Célia. Dès qu'il fut hors de la grotte, il prit le train de canot et il rejoignit le lieu du crash. Patrick sentait encore les relents de la vieille charogne. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pénétra dans la cabine éventrée de l'avion et vit des squelettes sur lesquels adhéraient encore de la chair putréfiée. Les deux félins suivirent paisiblement l'homme cette odeur ne les dérangeant pas vraiment. L'homme se dirigea immédiatement vers l'avant de l'appareil et entra dans la petite cuisine. A l'intérieur, il vit les corps de deux hôtesses et d'un steward. Ils avaient été tués durant les premières secondes du choc et n'avaient pas souffert d'après l'angle anormal de leurs nuques et les fractures profondes sur leurs crânes. Patrick les regarda un instant, puis se mit à fouiller dans les placards, à l'intérieur, il trouva des merveilles, preuves que les survivants n'avaient pas pu dépasser le barrage des trois cadavres. Patrick vit sur le sol un sac de sport. Il le vida, puis le remplit de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, café, lait en poudre, sucre, sel, chocolat en poudre, doses de crème liquide, bouteilles d'eau, d'alcool, de soda, des paquets de biscuits, de bonbons, de chips, de cacahuètes et de tout ce qui était mangeable dans les placards. En fouillant, il trouva même des petits pots pour bébé et du lait premier âge ainsi que des couches jetables, mais elles n'étaient utilisables que pour les bébés plus vieux. Cependant, il y avait tellement de chose qu'il dut prendre un autre sac et encore un autre à mesure qu'il les remplissait. A la fin, il en avait six pleins à ras bord. Il les prit deux par deux et les installa dans le train de canot, puis ordonna à Hope et à Célia de les protéger. Quand tous les sacs furent dans les canots, il en vida un autre et décida de fouiller les sacs des passagers.

Là, il trouva des barres chocolatées, des plaquettes de chocolat, des boissons énergisantes, des capsules de vitamines et aussi des médicaments dont des cachets de magnésium, de potassium, de fer et de calcium. Avec ça, sa Delphine allait pouvoir reprendre les forces dont elle avait besoin et tous les éléments qu'elle avait perdu durant son accouchement et cette dernière année. Il se promenait entre les fauteuils délabrés quand il vit un tableau qui le fit vomir. Devant lui se trouvait le cadavre d'une mère qui serrait encore contre elle le corps d'un nourrisson. Il avait encore en tête la vision de sa fille portant son enfant. Cette vision lui fit mal, car il lui montrait ce qui aurait pu arriver à sa fille s'il n'avait pas été là durant son accouchement. Il se nettoya rapidement la bouche, puis vit à côté des deux cadavres un sac de langes. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur, il vit des couches premiers âges, des bodys et une petite couverture en polaire bleue. Il prit le sac s'éloigna rapidement de la mère et de l'enfant, pour tomber sur la même scène, mais avec un bébé plus vieux. De nouveau il trouva un sac de langes, mais avec des couches lavables. Alors qu'il allait partir, il vit un portefeuille sur le sol avec de l'argent à l'intérieur. Il regarda l'argent et se rendit compte que pour sauver sa famille, il allait en avoir besoin surtout quand ils voudront traverser le canal de Panama et surtout quand ils arriveraient aux USA. Faire les poches à des morts, il se sentait monstrueux, c'était pire que tout. Mais comme le dit l'adage, nécessité fait loi. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'est donc avec un dégoût incroyable qu'il fouilla dans les affaires des passagers et prit l'argent. Il ramassa presque vingt mille dollars en billets et en pièces. C'est avec écœurement et tristesse qu'il quitta la cabine. Il prit une grande respiration d'air pur loin de l'odeur nauséabonde des corps putréfiés quand il remarqua de Célia et Hope feulaient méchamment en regardant vers la forêt. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, les otomis étaient sur ses traces. Ils ne tueraient pas encore Delphine, mais lui ne servait plus à rien, donc ils pouvaient l'abattre.

Il caressa tendrement la fourrure hérissée de sa panthère, puis se dirigea calmement vers le train de canot et y jeta le sac rempli, puis monta à bord et siffla à Célia de lui suivre. Hope cracha une dernière fois vers la forêt, puis bondit agilement dans les canots alors que Patrick détachait les amarres. Le train de canot avançait rapidement sur la rivière et quand les otomis arrivèrent sur les lieux du crash, Patrick ainsi que les deux panthères étaient depuis longtemps à l'abri dans la grotte, regardant Delphine mettre une couche sur les petites fesses bien propres et bien sèches du nouveau venu. Quand Alexandre fut changé et couché, Delphine prit avec bonheur une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud tandis que Patrick réapprenait avec bonheur le goût d'un café très fort.

Pour les deux adultes, le temps passa très vite entre les changements de couches et les tétées. Delphine se remettait lentement mais sûrement de son accouchement difficile et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que son enfant fasse enfin ses nuits et qu'il soit sevré afin qu'elle puisse reprendre la construction de son bateau. Patrick, lui, avait décidé de continuer à concevoir des armes pour se défendre contre les otomis. Oh pas grand chose, arcs, flèches, machettes peut-être même lances, tout ce qui pourrait être susceptible de tuer ou blesser un être humain à distance. Les otomis sur l'île n'étaient pas nombreux, ils avaient décidé de changer de quartier général quatre siècles auparavant, mais cette île était une base d'entraînement pour les étrangers avant de les faire devenir des otomis. De plus, sur cette île, il n'y avait aucune arme à feu que des massues et des flèches en obsidienne. Il faisait des flèches en abondance afin de pouvoir tenir un siège, il les entreposait dans un coin de la caverne près des deux machettes qu'il avait conçu. Au bout de six mois, Delphine décida qu'il était temps de commencer à sevrer Alexandre. Heureusement, dans un des sacs de langes, se trouvait un livre sur les bébés et les soins à leurs apporter. Alors en plus du lait maternel, elle lui donnait des pots de bébés et aussi des biscuits broyés et mélangé avec du lait chaud. Alexandre était un bébé joueur, malicieux et très curieux. Il était vif aussi voulant découvrir le plus possible son territoire. Sa mère lui avait confectionné une peluche avec des rubans en tissus et une petite couverture.

Malgré la dureté de la vie sur l'île, les deux adultes fêtèrent joyeusement le premier anniversaire d'Alexandre. Cependant alors que Delphine couchait un enfant épuisé, Hope et Célia se mirent à gronder dangereusement. Patrick jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur et vit des ombres à deux et quatre pattes s'approcher furtivement de la grotte. Il murmura :

-Ils arrivent.

Tous les deux prirent des arcs et des flèches, puis se mirent à tirer sur les ombres qu'elles soient humaines ou animales. Grâce à la pleine lune et à leur emplacement privilégié, ils n'eurent aucun mal à toucher les ombres les hommes tombaient en poussant des cris de douleur, les panthères poussaient des feulements de désespoirs quand leurs humains tombaient. Les otomis étaient peu nombreux et au bout du vingtième à tomber, ils préférèrent se replier et abandonner l'île aux mains des occidentaux. Ils emportèrent leurs blessés, car malgré le fait qu'ils étaient des ennemis pour Patrick et Delphine, ces derniers ne pouvaient les tuer, il y avait eu suffisamment de mort sur cette île. Le père et la fille soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils virent que les guerriers partaient et bientôt il ne resta que le chef de l'escadron qui cria dans un anglais parfait :

-Tu as gagné cette bataille et ta guerre, Ocelotl. Tu es libre, nous ne serons plus tes ennemis. Mais ne croise plus notre route.

-Mon but est de retrouver ma vie. Je ne suis pas un otomi comme toi.

-Et cela a été l'erreur de Mictlan. Il est resté dans le passé, il aurait dû t'enlever à la naissance ce que je voulais faire avec ton épouse, mais elle s'est enfuie, protégeant son enfant. Tu peux garder ton fils, ta lignée est déchue pour nous. Ce qui est à toi t'attend, mais si c'est par cupidité, alors tu mourras.

Le dernier guerrier quitta la plage, puis il ne resta plus que Delphine et Patrick. Ils avaient vaincu les otomis et maintenant, ils pourraient faire ce qu'il fallait pour fuir sans la crainte d'être attaqué dans le dos. Epuisés par cette bataille, Delphine et son père se couchèrent sur le matelas puis s'endormirent entre les pattes de leurs fauves, Alexandre dormant entre celles de Sheitan…

…Alexandre allait fêter ses quatre ans et il observait tous les jours le bateau qui les emmènerait loin de cette île, se faire construire. Sa mère travaillait dure et lui l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il lui ramenait de l'eau quand elle avait soif, de la nourriture quand elle avait faim, des câlins quand elle n'en pouvait plus et qu'elle craquait. Pour lui, ce bateau était le plus beau bateau du monde. Il était très grand et très haut. Sa mère disait qu'il était tout en angle et que sa coque était bizarre, mais il l'aimait quand même. Le lendemain, ils allaient partir sur les lieux du crash pour aller chercher un moteur pour le bateau et ensuite, elle souderait tous les ponts et elle mettrait les mâts et puis le bateau serait prêt à partir. Mais aujourd'hui il fêtait ses quatre ans, son grand-père venait de terminer son gâteau d'anniversaire et il sentait un danger terrible s'approcher d'eux.

Delphine en avait assez, elle voyait son fils grandir et elle n'avait pas le temps pour lui, elle passait ses journées sur le voilier. Au moins, la double coque était terminée, le gouvernail qui venait de la queue de l'avion, était posé, de même que l'axe sur lequel serait accroché l'hélice. Elle avait fait un travail de fourmis et elle était fière d'elle. Pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment la harcelait, il fallait que le bateau soit terminé le plus vite possible et pour cela, ils devaient aller chercher l'un des réacteurs. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de son fils. Ils avaient quand même un peu de temps avant d'y… non ! Elle ne ferait pas ça à son fils, ce serait le véritable anniversaire. Soudain elle sursauta quand Alexandre se plaça près d'elle et lui dit :

-Maman, on doit aller chercher le moteur.

-Tu es sûr de toi mon poussin ?

-Oui, maman.

-Bien, alors… Papa ! Viens vite, on va aller chercher l'un des réacteurs, Alexandre vient avec nous.

-Mais et la fête ? demanda Patrick.

-On la fera ce soir, lui dit sa fille.

-Et de toute façon, je sais ce que je veux comme cadeau, lança Alexandre.

-Ah oui, lequel ?

-Aider maman à construire le bateau.

Les deux adultes regardèrent l'enfant avec tendresse, puis tous les six avec les trois félins, montèrent dans le train de canot et se dirigèrent vers les lieux du crash. Ils allaient devoir travailler dur pour réussir à trouver et sortir un réacteur d'avion et ensuite, le poser sur les canots et aussi de quoi faire les mats du bateau. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la clairière, la première chose qu'ils firent, fut de rechercher un moteur en état. Ils fouillèrent partout avec l'aide de leurs félins. Ce fut Alexandre qui trouva, caché sous un morceau d'aile un réacteur qui avait l'air en excellent état. Les deux adultes retirèrent le morceau d'aile, puis libérèrent le réacteur de son berceau et se retrouvèrent avec un monstre presque deux fois plus gros qu'eux et largement plus lourd. Delphine ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi gros alors elle décida de retirer tout ce dont elle n'aurait pas besoin et ainsi alléger le réacteur. En fait, elle ne garda que le compresseur qu'elle et son père installèrent dans un canot avec une partie du berceau. Ils étaient fatigués et retournèrent auprès du bateau. Là, ils déposèrent délicatement le compresseur dans le berceau le protégeant ainsi du sol et des mouvements de la houle. Alexandre regarda sa mère souder le compresseur à l'axe de l'hélice, puis elle transforma le simple compresseur en moteur. Maintenant que c'était fait, ils fêtèrent enfin l'anniversaire d'Alexandre.

Ce qu'ils ne surent jamais, c'est que le chef des otomis observa avec attention le bateau qu'ils construisaient. Yappan faisait donc son possible pour quitter l'île en protégeant sa famille. Il se demanda un instant si lui-même aurait fait la même chose à la place de l'autre. Peut-être, Yap… Patrick avait eu le courage de tout abandonner pour protéger sa famille, il avait tout fait pour elle, il n'avait jamais été intéressé par l'or qu'on lui proposait, il le prenait et le jetait dans le volcan. Il se rappellerait toujours la tête de Mictlan quand son fils avait pris son or et l'avait jeté dans le volcan. Il sentait que bientôt la montagne de feu entrerait en éruption et que cette fois-ci l'île ne s'en remettrait pas. Il partit rejoindre ses hommes et leur dit :

-Voulez-vous les aider à partir plus vite ?

-Ils sont de fiers combattants et ils n'ont jamais tenté de nous tuer, toujours de nous blesser. Il leur faut des mâts mais il n'y a aucun bateau à voile dans le coin.

-Je crois savoir ce qui pourrait nous aider.

Ses hommes ne comprenaient pas quand ils le virent observer les échafaudages qui avaient été installés pour refaire le plafond de la salle du trésor. Les otomis démontèrent les tiges puis les déposèrent sur les lieux du crash. L'homme regarda vers l'autre île et eut un léger sourire. Les deux descendants des serviteurs de Kukulkan étaient toujours aussi parfaits, la prophétie avait bien prévenue qu'ils quitteraient les otomis mais protègeraient Uqux Palo contre Buluc Chabtan.

A suivre


	15. Inquiétude

Je dédie ce chapitre à mon père qui lutte de toutes ses forces contre un cancer du poumons.

Pitt = Dirk Pitt sr

Dirk = Dirk Pitt jr

Chapitre 15, inquiétude.

Le lendemain, Delphine, Alexandre et Patrick retournèrent vers le lieu du crash et découvrirent les tiges d'échafaudage parfaitement rangés. Patrick eut un léger sourire et il remercia silencieusement les otomis même s'ils étaient leurs ennemis. La petite famille transféra les tubes dans les canots, puis en fouillant, ils découvrirent des volets roulants électriques ainsi que des rouleaux de câblage électrique. Les gens envoyaient vraiment n'importe quoi dans les avions. Mais Delphine savait ce qu'elle allait faire avec ces câbles et surtout avec les volets roulants. Elle allait faire fondre les pierres noires et recouvrerait les lattes avec les pierres afin d'avoir des panneaux solaires roulants. Elle les accrocherait aux mâts et ainsi son bateau aurait enfin ses voiles. Son bateau était presque fini. Mais elle allait avoir besoin de pierres noires, de beaucoup de pierres noires et les canots étaient remplis. Elle se tourna vers sa famille et lui dit :

-Rentrons à la grotte, pour libérer de la place.

-D'accord, mais la nuit va bientôt tomber.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on retournera sur les lieux demain.

Ils montèrent sur le train de canots, puis Delphine retira l'amarre et ils partirent rapidement sur les flots rejoignant leur île. Quand ils furent arrivés, Delphine se mit immédiatement au travail. Elle créa deux mâts de cinquante quatre mètres de haut en associant toujours quatre tubes pour renforcer le mât et en les soudant les uns aux autres. Ensuite, elle créa les vergues avec les tubes qui lui restaient. Elle souda trois tubes ensemble puis y installa les volets roulants qu'elle accrocha avec de solides écrous qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'épave. Elle fit passer les câbles électriques dans tout le mât de haut en bas, puis quand cela fut fait, elle dénuda des fils de cuivre qu'elle souda sur chaque latte des volets roulants. Elle travailla dessus trois longues semaines durant lesquelles, Patrick apprenait à son petit-fils ce que son père lui avait appris, le respect, l'honneur, le don de soi et la prudence. Il lui apprenait aussi à chasser et à ne pas prendre plaisir à la chasse.

-La chasse n'est pas un sport. C'est le moyen de survivre dans une contrée hostile. Tu dois respecter les animaux, ils sont comme nous, ils font partis du règne animal. Nous sommes des prédateurs, ils sont des proies. Si tu ne les respectes pas, tu auras tendance à les massacrer, à les anéantir et comment tu feras pour te nourrir quand il n'y aura plus un seul animal ?

-Je ne pourrais rien faire alors je mourrai de faim.

-Oui.

Tous les jours, ils ramenaient de quoi manger, de la viande mais surtout, des légumes et des fruits. Patrick apprenait à Alexandre les plantes qui pouvaient lui sauver la vie. Alors le petit garçon prenait des noix de coco, les évidait, puis déracinait une plante de chaque espèce et la plantait. Il se créait un véritable jardin suspendu, il y avait des plantes, des insectes, des papillons partout dans son petit jardin. Sans le savoir, il sauvait des espèces endémiques qui disparaitraient avec l'explosion du volcan. Quand Delphine eut terminé les mâts et testé les voiles, elle alla enfin se reposer. Elle était fatiguée et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quitter l'île et retrouver l'amour de sa vie, retrouver Dirk. Mais bon, le temps passait vite et bientôt le bateau serait prêt et ils partiraient. Elle retrouverait Dirk, Alexandre rencontrerait son père pour la première fois de sa vie et son père pourrait reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé. Alors qu'elle faisait le ménage dans son antre et qu'elle lavait le pauvre matelas qui avait tout vu, elle vit revenir son père et son fils. Les deux hommes de sa vie, lui firent un grand sourire, puis Alexandre lui raconta joyeusement ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce que son grand-père lui avait appris. Delphine était tellement fière de son petit homme, il savait déjà bien lire et bien écrire. Il faut dire que sa mère et son grand-père avait commencé à lui apprendre très tôt, dés qu'il avait été capable de parler et de comprendre ce que sa famille voulait de lui.

Le lendemain, Delphine réveilla tôt sa famille et leur dit :

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons aller dans une caverne au pied du volcan.

-Pourquoi maman ?

-Parce qu'il y a un minerai d'une importance capital pour notre fuite. Nous allons prendre un canot et le tirer jusqu'au volcan. Quand on sera arrivé dans la grotte, il ne faudra utiliser que des outils en pierre, car les outils en métal réagissent assez mal avec ces pierres.

-Bien. Alors on te suit.

Le petit groupe se dirigea immédiatement vers le volcan, puis il en fit le tour avant de pénétrer dans la grotte. Là, Alexandre et Patrick virent des pierres noires comme la nuit tapisser les murs de la grotte. Delphine s'étira, puis prit un marteau en pierre et un burin en pierre, puis se mit à taper afin d'extraire le plus de minerai possible. Patrick fit la même chose sur l'autre paroi de la grotte. Alexandre, lui, avait une pelle en bois et mettait le minerai dans le canot pneumatique. Alors qu'ils travaillaient dur, Delphine se souvenait avec tendresse et regret ce jour magnifique où elle s'était donnée à Dirk. Elle se souvenait de tous les moments, les mains chaudes et humides de Dirk sur son corps, le plaisir intense en le sentant la pénétrer tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement mais toujours puissamment. Elle sursauta quand Alexandre demanda :

-Maman, pourquoi tu baves ?

Elle grimaça en voyant son père continuer à travailler les épaules tressautant sous le fou-rire, puis baissant les yeux vers son fils lui chuchota :

-Je me souvenais de ton père, tout simplement.

-J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, s'exclama le petit garçon en reprenant son travail.

-Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ton soupirant, ma chérie, dit Patrick.

Bientôt, vers la fin de la mâtinée, le canot était rempli à ras bord de minerai, ils allaient pouvoir repartir pour leur antre. Mais ils étaient fatigués. Delphine jeta les outils dans le canot, puis s'étira en s'exclamant :

-Bon, on arrête, je crois qu'on en a suffisamment.

-Je suis fatigué, chuchota Alexandre qui avait les mains rouges à force d'utiliser la pelle.

Delphine lui dit :

-Je connais un endroit merveilleux où nous pourrons reprendre des forces.

Alexandre et Patrick furent d'accord pour la suivre dans cet endroit merveilleux. Ils furent un peu surpris quand la jeune femme se dirigea vers les profondeurs de la caverne. Plus ils marchaient, plus l'air devenait chaud et sec. Delphine ne comprenait pas car normalement il devrait faire humide. Elle sut qu'il y avait un problème quand elle sentit une odeur nauséabonde d'œuf pourri. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte des bains chauds, Delphine eut un hoquet d'horreur. A la place des vapeurs d'eau chaude, il y avait une fumée rougeâtre et acre qui prenait à la gorge. On ne voyait rien à un mètre quand un courant d'air chassa une seconde la fumée et montra son secret, de la lave rouge et noire, brûlante et mortelle. Delphine siffla :

-Maintenant on dirait vraiment le Pic de Dante !

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis dit :

-Le volcan s'affole, on doit tout terminer le plus vite possible. Je pensais faire plusieurs voyages, mais là, ce n'est pas possible. On va prendre tout le minerai possible et on rentre.

Les deux autres furent tout à fait d'accord et ils filèrent se remettre au travail. Ils devaient ramener le plus de minerai possible, alors ils travaillaient deux fois plus et même les trois félins avaient mis la patte à la pâte. Ils prenaient des sacs que Patrick avait trouvé puis laissait Alexandre les remplir de minerai, puis ils allaient les mettre dans le canot. A la fin de la journée, une véritable montagne noire se trouvait dans le canot et il n'y avait plus de pierre dans la grotte. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir ramener le canot dans leur grotte. Tous se mirent à tirer, le canot était horriblement lourd et ils devaient tirer de toutes leurs forces. Ils mirent presque quatre heures avant d'arriver devant la cale sèche. Alexandre sentait ses membres trembler tant il était épuisé. Sa mère l'embrassa tendrement, puis le prit dans ses bras tétanisés et l'emmena dans la forêt en suivant la rivière jusqu'à la cascade.

Elle tâta l'eau et soupira de soulagement, car l'eau était toujours aussi froide. Elle déshabilla son fils, puis elle prit du savon bio qu'elle avait trouvé dans des valises et savonna tendrement son enfant avant de le mettre dans l'eau pour le rincer. Le petit garçon poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais le froid de l'eau courante calma les douleurs de ses muscles. Sentir l'eau de la cascade marteler son corps lui fit un bien fou. Au point qu'il se mit à bailler et s'endormit dans les bras de son grand-père qui les avait suivit et prit une bonne douche comme eux. Delphine nettoya leurs vêtements, puis dit :

-On va pouvoir rentrer.

-Mais nous sommes nus, s'exclama Patrick horrifié.

-Papa, nous sommes seuls maintenant et Alexandre est épuisé. De plus, il doit boire, nous avons peu bu aujourd'hui.

Les deux adultes nus comme à leur naissance retournèrent dans leur grotte, puis s'habillèrent avant de rhabiller l'enfant endormi. Delphine alla remplir des pots d'eau, en donna un à son père, puis un autre qu'elle fit boire doucement à Alexandre. Quand son enfant fut suffisamment réhydraté, elle le coucha tendrement, puis se tourna vers son père et lui dit :

-Il va falloir accélérer la construction du bateau.

-C'est à ce point ?

-Tu as vu comme moi, avant dans cette grotte il y avait des bains chauds et maintenant, il y a des bains de lave. Si tu veux t'en griller une vas-y, mais pour ma part, je préfère la sécurité à la lave en fusion. De plus, même si l'eau est encore froide, cela ne va pas durer et bientôt elle sera imbuvable et bouillante. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vais concevoir une citerne et il faudra la remplir.

-Donc tu vas la faire maintenant ?

-Oui. Maintenant que je sais mieux utiliser l'arc à souder, je travaille plus vite.

-Tu sais qu'il ne reste qu'un seul canot, les autres sont pris.

-Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

-Je n'aime pas laisser Alexandre seul.

-Papa, il y aura Hope, Sheitan et Célia pour le protéger.

-Tu as raison. Célia protège Alexandre !

La panthère ronronna, puis se coucha près de l'enfant, vite suivit par Hope et son chaton afin de protéger l'enfant. Les deux adultes quittèrent la grotte, puis prirent des torches en pierres noires, prirent le dernier canot et allèrent vers les lieux du crash. Arrivés là-bas, ils recherchèrent les conteneurs les plus gros afin de pouvoir les souder les un aux autres pour obtenir une citerne assez grosse pour un long voyage. Patrick découvrit des hévéas et décida de faire des saignées afin de récolter du latex pour rendre l'intérieur de la citerne totalement imperméable. Delphine laissa son père et ramena les conteneurs dans la cale sèche, puis ramena des dizaines de bol en noix de coco et une grande jarre de plus d'un mètre de haut autant de large qu'elle avait fait pour la remplir de fruits.

Quand elle revint, elle vit son père regarder les arbres relâcher leur latex. Elle approcha les noix de coco ainsi que la jarre, puis demanda à son père si comment elle pouvait l'aider. Son père lui expliqua comment faire et comment reconnaître les arbres et tailla les troncs et inséra les bols pour récupérer le latex. Quand les bols étaient pleins, ils les vidaient dans la jarre, puis faisaient une autre incision. Quand le soleil se leva, Delphine alla souder les conteneurs qu'elle installa dans la cale de son bateau. La citerne faisait la largeur du bateau et grâce à deux poutres qu'elle installa en croix, elle l'empêcherait de bouger durant le voyage. Elle laissa une ouverture assez grande pour qu'un homme puisse descendre et ensuite, elle souderait le haut ainsi que la tuyauterie.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle rejoignit son père et le vit en train de dormir à côté d'une jarre remplie à ras bord d'une matière blanche. Tendrement, elle secoua son père qui s'étira puis murmura :

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à imperméabiliser l'intérieur et c'est bon, on pourra remplir la citerne d'eau.

-Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ? demanda Patrick.

-Je dirais trois jours. Mais j'avance rapidement pour le bateau.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup que tu t'épuise de la sorte.

-Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, on doit travailler le plus vite possible.

-Bon, on imperméabilise la citerne, et…

-Pendant que ça sèchera, on s'occupera des lattes des volets roulants.

-Tu es bien comme ta mère, têtue comme une bourrique.

Delphine fit un sourire épuisé, puis elle aida son père à transporter la jarre dans le canot, puis ils quittèrent l'autre île pour la leur. Ils déposèrent la jarre dans la citerne, puis Patrick badigeonna le latex liquide sur les parois intérieures de la citerne, il remercia son idée de pisser dans la jarre pour empêcher la coagulation du latex. Pendant qu'il travaillait dessus, Delphine mettait des pierres noires dans un creuset en pierre et les faisait fondre grâce à l'arc à souder et quand elles étaient devenues liquides, elle les badigeonnait sur les lattes une par une. Elle travailla dur, aussi dur que son père, alors qu'Alexandre du haut de ses quatre ans faisait le repas. A la fin du jour, les volets étaient recouverts de cette mixture noire et brillante. Delphine s'étira lourdement épuisée, mais fière de son travail. Tous les volets roulants étaient d'une belle couleur noire, elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir puis ensuite monter les volets roulants. Elle quitta donc lourdement la cale sèche, puis alla se coucher en s'effondrant sur le lit sans voir le bon repas qu'avait préparé son fils. Le petit garçon savait que le lendemain, ils auraient vraiment faim tous les deux, alors il laissa le repas près du feu, le laissant mijoter tout doucement.

Il fallut longtemps avant que sa maman et son grand-père ne se réveillent et Alexandre avait vraiment eut peur. Alors pendant qu'ils dormaient, il avait ramené avec l'aide des trois félins de l'eau et des fruits pendant que Hope ramenait un cochon sauvage. La première chose que sentit Delphine en se réveillant fut une bonne odeur de repas chaud et le rire d'un enfant. Elle s'éveilla en s'étirant et en se grattant la tête. En regardant vers l'origine des rires, elle vit son père jouer avec son petit-fils. C'était une magnifique vision familiale telle qu'elle n'en avait pas vu depuis des années, depuis la disparition de toute sa famille. Elle se leva et fut étonnée en se sentant aussi faible. Alors elle se dirigea vers le broc d'eau et se réhydrata le plus possible par petites gorgées. Quand elle n'eut plus cette impression de bouche pâteuse, elle s'exclama :

-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Bonjour maman.

-Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?

-Comme une marmotte. Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

-Deux jours, s'exclama Alexandre.

-Deux jours ?! Bon, au moins le bateau peut quitter l'île n'importe quand maintenant, il ne reste que l'intérieur à faire. C'est déjà ça, murmura Delphine en s'étirant.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le repas qu'Alex nous a préparé, mijote depuis deux jours, s'exclama Patrick en zyeutant vers la petite marmite.

Les trois humains se regardèrent, puis se jetèrent sur les trois bols. Patrick prit une cuiller, puis servit tout le monde. Après un bruyant bon appétit, ils se jetèrent sur la nourriture et dévorèrent sans pitié le pauvre ragout qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Alexandre fut félicité par son grand-père et sa mère pour le merveilleux repas qu'il avait préparé. Ils savaient qu'il était trop petit pour le faire, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient avoir terminé le bateau le plus vite possible et donc dés qu'ils eurent rempli leurs estomacs de nourriture et d'eau, Patrick avec l'aide d'Alexandre et des trois félins remplissait la cuve d'eau à ras bord tandis que Delphine se remettait au travail. Elle perça le haut des mâts et fit passer les câbles des voiles, puis souda les vergues afin qu'elles restent solidement accrochés aux mâts. Ensuite, elle perça les mâts un peu en dessous du niveau du pont extérieur, puis fit sortir les câbles qui ordonnaient l'ouverture et la fermeture des volets roulants tandis que les autres qui dirigeaient le courant restaient dans les mâts. Maintenant que les mâts étaient prêts, elle appela son père et tous les deux, par la simple force de leurs bras, firent glisser les mâts dans les trous prévus, puis quand ils furent bien installés dans leur emplacement définitif, Delphine les souda aux différents ponts et à la quille.

Cependant, elle se trouva bien dépourvu quand elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait aucun tuyau pour l'eau. Alors qu'elle fouillait dans l'épave de l'avion avec l'aide de son fils, Patrick allait dans l'ancien quartier otomi et prit tous les tuyaux qu'il put trouver. De leur côté, Delphine et Alexandre découvrirent le cockpit à une dizaine de mètres du reste de l'appareil, les pilotes avaient disparu, il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient battus pour poser l'appareil et si l'avion s'était brisé en trois, le cockpit avait été éjecté et avait été rattrapé par la forêt. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et ne virent personne, pas de cadavre, pas de squelette, alors les pilotes auraient survécu ? Ils avaient vraiment eu de la chance. Ils observèrent les lieux et virent que si l'un des sièges était à moitié détruit, l'autre était en parfait état de même que le manche. De plus, ils virent que par miracle, le pare-brise de l'appareil n'avait pas été abimé par le crash. Ils allaient pouvoir avoir des fenêtres pour la cabine de pilotage. Il y avait aussi tous les fils électriques dont elle aurait besoin pour son bateau.

A suivre


End file.
